Harry Potter and the Gang of Giggling Girls
by Glee-chan
Summary: Harry Potter is forced in hiding on his seventh year of Hogwarts in order to draw Voldemort out into the open. Where is he hiding? Right in the open of course, posing as a new student Naomi Hanson! This is a Gender-Bender comedy in year 7 timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline.

Chapter One

Everyone seemed more civil and polite to each other in the house of Number 4 on Privet Drive. It was a July evening at dinner time and the over-politeness surrounded the dinner table like a plastic bag over a dead man's body. Whether it was genuine or fake, Harry Potter did not know, nor did he care. Both sides knew that this would be his last dinner here - his last day with the Dursleys.

As promised to Professor Dumbledore before he died, Harry had returned home one last time and intended on staying only until his seventeenth birthday. His big present this year would be to leave and never see the portly faces of his Uncle and cousin, and the thin gangly one of this Aunt ever again. The family was aware of Harry's plan and supported it. They were in good spirits since the day on hearing they would be rid of that Harry Potter and that damned Magical-Nonsense for good.

Harry suspected that part of the good behavior may have come from fear. They knew that on reaching the age of seventeen Harry did not fall under that category of underage wizard, and could legally do magic with no consequences. But whatever reason for the Dursley family's sudden politeness, be it fear or happy to be rid of him, Harry did not care. He counted the minutes of which he had left in this Muggle home that had previously had given him protection from Voldemort and a horrible childhood.

After attending Dumbledore's funeral before Summer Holiday, Professor McGonagall had given Harry a surprise: his apparation license. She felt, and the Ministry of Magic wisely agreed, that since he had demonstrated he could in fact apparate, and that Lord Voldemort would be after him once Harry's protection spell wore off, that Harry not only deserved his license without going though the ordinary process but needed it more so than any other wizard in the world. Whatever the reason, Harry had planned to use his license the moment he turned seventeen, and to leave the Privet Drive and the Muggle world behind him. He thought he'd leave a note, but knew they wouldn't care… they only longed for him to be gone.

So Harry sat at the dinning rooming table with his "family", one last meal - the last time they would ever eat his slave-labor cooking. In a way this was the happiest moment of Harry's life, but also a sense of sadness. While they were terrible people, they were all apart of his life - sometimes they had been good to him. But it was still overall a joyest occasion.

Dudley pretended as though life was normal, that it was not a day for celebrating how he had gotten rid of his cousin thus gaining his Summer bedroom back. Harry expected that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had instructed their son to hold his excitement, which for whatever reason he obeyed them for once. Aunt Petunia sipped her tea silently as her husband, Vernon, ate his dinner and gave small talk to harry. Nonmagical conversation, of course, but talk on the weather or financial stuff. Harry knew his Uncle was just warming up for a topic that really mattered.

"So Harry, where do you intend on going?"

Harry knew that question was coming. He knew it because of the financial warm up, a reminder that they could not afford to pay for him to live somewhere else. "I have a couple of friends I can stay with until I get a place. Because of my parents and Sirius' money I can live comfortably for the rest of my life… granted I don't get killed by Voldemort."

The Dursleys didn't flinch at the name like everyone in the wizardry world did. Aunt Petunia did shake her head in disgust at Harry being "over-dramatic" about being killed. Vernon's eyes perked up at the sound of Harry having a small fortune. "Sirius. That was your godfather, correct? That man who recently passed away leaving you everything…including a house?"

"Yes sir." Harry had forgotten that he already had a place. Vernon did not. But then he remembered he promised the house for the Order of the Phoenix to use. He held back the urge to tell his Uncle to not mention his Godfather ever again. "I won't be staying in it much, even if Hog—school is closed this year." He still had his mind set on looking for Voldemort. "I might rent a place in Diagon Alley if Fred and George won't have me."

Vernon flinched. The man did not flinch at the name of the most dangerous man in the world, but the mention of the other world that coexisted in their world; the magical world. Harry braced himself to get yelled out until his uncle was purple in the face. This however, did not happen.

"We wish you nothing but luck, don't we dear." His uncle notched Petunia who nodded automatically, although it was clear she was not paying attention to the conversation. Harry didn't blame her, it was even dull to him. But at least with this statement Harry knew the conversation had ended, Harry had answered what Vernon had been wondering about: money.

After everyone had finished their dinner, Harry quickly cleared the table, then went to his usual task of cleaning the kitchen and washing the dishes. He wondered about when he left if Aunt Petunia would finally use the dish washer that came with the house. He said his good nights as if they were good-byes then head to his room.

As he entered the room he took a quick look around, seeing his items all packed, anything that he valued and did not want Dudley destroying when he left later that night. All the same Harry had spent a good amount of money on putting magical joke items from Fred and George's Joke shop hidden in the room. He would be gone and miss Dudley getting a big head, or blue in the face, or vomit Technicolor shades, or grow a poke-a-dotted cat ears that all would go away in an hour.

On his quick scan of the room, Harry had almost missed the sight of a small cat sitting on his bed. He only noticed it when Hedwig hooted after he closed the door and tapped at her cage pointing in the direction of the cat. Harry squinted his eyes, having seen that cat before but couldn't to place it. But within moments he did not have to try to remember.

Transforming in front of him was Professor McGonagall, sitting properly on his bed, staring at him underneath her glasses. She looked slightly older since he had seen her at Dumbledore's funeral, Harry guessed that the stress of her new position of Headmistress and duties with the Order were getting to her.

"Mr. Potter, good evening. I believe you turn seventeen in a couple of minutes so let me be the first to say Happy Birthday, as I'm sure those horrible Muggles downstairs has neglected to even paid you that respect."

"Err, thanks Professor…" Harry suddenly felt awkward with a Hogwarts teacher sitting in his room, clean as it was from him packing to go. "Um, Professor, why are--"

"Why am I here? Naturally to talk to you about important matters." Professor McGonagall glanced at his belongs. "The Ministry and I have been in contact all summer on your situation Potter."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Harry said dryly.

"Please don't interrupt me. I understand the situation is strange, but let me have my say as the questions you have in your head now will be answered shortly." She was not mean when she said this, Harry knew, she just was the type of person that demanded respect. Harry paid it to her and followed her instructions.

"As I was saying. The Ministry and I will not sit idolly by and let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named causing havoc and chaos in order to hunt you down. Nor do we intend on letting him do such a thing. But this also applies to you, Mr. Potter. We have a suspicion that you want revenge on poor Albus' death. We all do, but running off unprotected will not accomplish anything."

She gave a pause, allowing Harry to ask a question. "Voldemort and Snape must pay though. How can you ask me not to do anything?"

"I am not asking you that. Not at all. While young, you have a knack for foiling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plans. I dare say you may be the only one to do so more than once. But in all cases you had a plan going in. This plan of yours: search-and-destroy-the-Dark-Lord is a foolish one and one that could lead you in a trap. The Order and the Ministry are working together now to form a trap of our own, and it requires you Potter."

"Me?" Harry raised his eyebrows. They wanted Harry to join the Order of the Phoenix and help capture Voldemort? This was what he wanted ever since he learned of the Order's existence.

"Harry, your part of the plan will be most difficult for you, as it will seem to be inaction for the longest time." McGonagall sighed. "Hogwarts is open this year. Dumbledore would not have wanted the school closed just because he died. All the teachers have agreed on this. Your part of the plan is to attend Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry forgot about being polite for the moment. "That's crazy, how is that helping you, the Ministry, or the Order do anything?"

"Please allow me to finish." McGonagall said calmly. "You will be at the school, learning with the other students, but no one will know you are there. The Ministry will use the Daily Prophet as propaganda to spread false stories about you out in the Wizardry World hunting Death-Eaters and looking for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Trusted Aurors have agreed that some of the captures they will make this year they will claim you made yourself. Eye witnesses may even see a Polyjuiced Auror pretending to be Harry Potter with their very own eyes."

Harry opened his mouth to question this but McGonagall continued. "The plan is to draw You-Know-Who into the open, to do something foolish by trying to find you. To act on impulse much like you were about to do when you left this house. Then trap him. I assure you once he's out, as part of your cooperation on letting us use your name and likeness, not to mention attending school in secret, you will be contacted and invited to be apart of his capture."

Harry thought about it. In some weird way it made sense. All but the part about no one knowing that he would be studying at school. "Professor, just how exactly will I be going to school and no one will know I'm there? I can't attend all my classes in my invisibility cloak."

"That is a good question, Potter, and you will receive a complex answer which I will attempt to explain." Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and pulled out an ordinary looking gold ring. Harry knew at once it could not be ordinary after the conversation they were having. "This is one of three Polyjuice Rings left."

"Polyjuice rings?"

McGonagall nodded. "You see Potter, the inventor of Polyjuice Potion was a natural at brewing elixirs and tonics. After success of making a potion that temporally changes the features of the magician into another person, he sought out a means to apply the same technique on a longer scale. Using his daughter as a test subject, he used her hair along with the other ingredients in his Polyjuice to make this ring. However the downside of this was that the ring took two years to make. By the time it could be used his daughter had aged two years. He attempted to perfect his Polyjuice rings before he died but never could. It just took too long. It just isn't practical to make a ring that can't be used for two years if you need to transform as quickly as possible."

"So that ring will transform you into what his daughter looked like."

"And sounded like, yes. His rings were ingenious, but worthless at the same time. There never was a reason that they could be used practically, except for now."

"You want me to wear that ring to school, don't you?" Harry stepped back.

"No one will know you are there. And just to be sure no one will be suspicious of a new girl being in school, a memory charm will be placed on everybody who enters Hogwarts the first day. Only you, Professor Flitwick, the Minister of Magic, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will know that you are Harry Potter."

"Professor Flitwick?"

"I have asked him to allow you in his house as a student. Ravenclaw will be the perfect place to keep you way from Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

"You mean I can't even tell my friends I'm there?"

"If they knew, then they would be in danger. They also might endanger the mission. You do understand that no one must know you are at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I understand, but Hermione and Ron won't just stand by and let me roam the country side hunting Death-Eaters, will they? When they read the Daily Prophet and hear about the things the fake me is doing, they'll want to help me."

McGonagall had given up scolding him for interrupting as it was apparent she knew this would be the most difficult part to explain. "We have told both Ron and Hermione that they can help the Order out by allowing you to do this on your own. We told them that you're with trained Aurors and that they'd only endanger what our plans for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"And they bought that?"

"In short, yes. But just to be sure that's why we're keeping a close on eye on the two of them in school. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration Professors will make sure of that." Before Harry could ask he received the answer. "The real Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks will be joining the staff this year."

Suddenly this plan was not sounding as stupid as before. Harry glanced at the ring, then realized what the implication of wearing it were. The expression on his face must have given away what he was thinking, because for the first time since she had arrived, Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Allow me to show you what you will look like. We might think about changing the hair color just to be on the safe side." McGonagall placed the ring on her finger. Much like how she transformed from a cat before, the older woman changed into a small red hair girl with blue eyes that looked like she had to be about sixteen or seventeen. It was odd for Harry to look at that girl and think that a Professor was in that body. She was extremely pretty, which relieved and frightened Harry at the same time.

"I guess I have to get all new clothes and robes." Harry grumbled looking at the girl in front of him.

"Ravenclaw ones at that Mr. Potter." The girls young voice spoke with Professor McGonagall's inflections. "I have been assured by the Minister of Magic that they will pay for all new items you will need this school term."

"I don't really need the money, Professor." Harry was starting find a girl that was his age talking to him as a child very disturbing.

Professor McGonagall seemed to realized this and pulled the ring off her finger. Seconds later she was the woman she was before. She tossed the ring to Harry, who caught it. "Never take that ring off at school, Potter. Should you be found out, our plan is blown, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come for the school."

Harry looked at the ring, then realized once he put it on, he could not be Harry Potter anymore. He could not draw money from his account in Diagon Alley wearing that ring, and worst of all he would have no friends at Hogwarts. "Who will I be staying with? You realize that I'm a boy. Putting me in a girls dorm room would be…you know…"

"You're just going to have to be a gentleman and look the other direction when they change, Potter." McGonagall seemed to have just realized what Harry was thinking. She had not even thought of it herself, Harry could see. "At any rate you won't be with people you don't know. Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil will be two of your dorm mates."

"Who's the fourth?"

"That's still being discussed, so we honestly don't know yet?" McGonagall waved the question away. "As for now, you have just turned seventeen, and all this stuff, and you, must be sent to Diagon Alley."

Harry had forgotten that it was has birthday after all the excitement. McGonagall placed a glove tenderly on the top of Harry's collection of stuff. It had to be a port-key. She then reached into her robes and pulled out a bag of gold and handed it to Harry. By the weight of it, Harry knew it was well over enough for school and any extra stuff, and his stay in Diagon Alley.

"When you leave I will send your owl to Hermione and ask her to take care of her in your handwriting. When you arrive to the Leaky Cauldron, a new owl will come to you with your letter to Hogwarts, and information about who you are."

"Who I am?"

"Yes. Remember that ring goes on your finger before you touch the port-key and does not get removed. You won't be Harry Potter. The Owl with your letters will tell you more. But as for now, time is short. We have wasted enough time here. Best go before any visitors should arrive." Harry nodded. "Put on that ring Mr. Potter."

"Wait…" Harry looked at the pile on the floor. "I can't take any of this…They're Harry Potters."

McGonagall gasped and realized it herself. "Goodness, what was I thinking? Take out your Map and Invisibility Cloak though. I'm sure you can hide these and use them for later."

Harry swallowed and placed on the ring. At first the ring seemed to big for his fingers, but once he placed the ring at the base of his finger it tightened in a comfortable way. He looked down at his finger and saw they were different. He also noticed his chest was bigger than before. He shook the strange feeling away and did as he was told, taking out the Maunders Map and Invisibility Cloak. He then glanced up at the Professor who had just placed her wand away.

"I changed the color of your hair to blonde, Harry." He must have been giving her a strange look. "Give me your glasses…there we go, now off with you, grab that glove and for goodness sake don't take off that ring!"

Harry nodded, feeling soft hair touch his neck. At first he jerked, not know what it was then rolled his eyes at his self. He reached down and picked up the glove. Number 4 Privet Drive, Professor McGonagall, Hedwig, and his room were yanked away from him and seemly he found himself laying in a floor in a room in the Leaky Cauldron.

He stood up and whipped the dirt off his clothing. The bag of gold, Invisibility Cloak, and Maunders Map lay near his feet. He noticed a trunk was already placed in the room for him with a note from The Minister of Magic, Scrimgeour. Harry saw that it was the same type of trunk that the fake Mad-Eye Moody used to store the real Mad-eye his fourth year in Hogwarts. The trunk itself was empty, except for a set of girl's clothing. Jeans, t-shirt, shoes, socks, and underwear. It was something he'd expect Ginny or Hermione would wear when they weren't in robes. Harry placed his three remaining possession in the trunk then read the note.

Dear Naomi Hanson,

I hope you have arrived safely and know exactly what is needed for the school year. The bag of gold should be enough to buy the clothing you need, as well as school supplies, and anything else you may need or want. I took the liberty of packing one set of clothing, as I'm sure you would like to change as soon as you get to you room. Your owl, Lily, will be along shortly and bring to you your school list. Remember to buy a new wand, as your last one is unavailable. Try to be safe and have fun this year at Hogwarts.

Your loving Uncle

Rufus Scrimgeour

Harry re-read the letter a couple of times. It was filled with second meanings that Harry felt he had to re-read it, despite his dislike for Scrimgeour. So he was Naomi Hanson, niece of Rufus Scrimgeour. The owl was named Lily so he knew the letter was for him. Scrimgeour also wanted him to change out of Harry clothes as soon as possible. But everything else Professor McGonagall had already told him. He knew he needed new clothes and a school things.

Harry walked around the room, looking out the window over looking the Muggle street below. It was midnight. Harry was to excited to go to sleep, but he knew that nothing would be open until the morning, so there was no need for him to try and buy anything just yet.

He really was going to do this. Be someone else. At first the thought of this scared him, but after wearing the ring for a few minutes the idea seemed to sink in. Anything he did stupid or ridiculous was Naomi, not Harry. No one would be staring at Naomi's forehead for a scar, because she didn't have one. But then he also could not be with Hermione, Ron, or Hagrid either. And what about Quidditch? Cho Chang would have graduated by now…Ravenclaw would be looking for a new seeker. But could he play for another house team?

He walked over to the mirror and looked at Naomi staring back at him. It was odd seeing a stranger wearing his clothes. Then he remembered the clothes he was to change into. He walked back over to the trunk and removed the items. He felt slightly perverted touching girls underwear, then the realization that he had to wear them made him feel even worse.

Harry attempted to change without looking at his naked body. Somehow looking at a girls body who had been dead for some time seemed wrong, even if it was his now. The hardest part to get on was that bra, as he never had any experiences with them at all. Also he realized that girl's clothes seemed tighter than boys. He felt uncomfortable in them, it wasn't him, but then again that was the point. Harry then hid his clothes in the trunk, as he did not want to use his wand to dispose of them just yet.

Harry walked over to the mirror again and gave himself another look. He couldn't believe how different he looked.

"Weird."

At first the voice coming his mouth startled him, but then he remembered McGonagall sounding the same way when she wore the ring. Shaking his head he thought he might go downstairs. Even though he had eaten an hour or so before, he had rushed his meal with the Dursleys and now felt his stomach grumble. That and it was an excuse to leave his room and look around.

He left his room and made his way into the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed as nasty and dirty as ever, however to Harry it couldn't look more beautiful. He was finally on his own, and starting his plan against Voldemort.

"Just arrived then, Miss Hanson."

Harry reasoned that someone had come ahead of him and used the ring to check in. "Yes sir. I just wanted you to know I was here." Harry for the second time of his life heard his own voice sound like someone else's.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Tom wiped his dirty mugs with a even dirtier rag. He was eyeing his now blonde hair, as it was probably red when the person checked him in. "Any family member of the Minister of Magic is a friend to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Right…" Harry muttered slightly to himself.

"Family of the Minister of Magic?" a familiar voice came from behind him. On turning around he saw that the voice behind him was that of Hermione Granger. Harry suddenly felt like a fly caught in between two glass windows, no escape and totally exposed.

"Err—yeah. Rufus is my Uncle." Harry found himself saying.

"You don't look much like him." Hermione said, but not in an accusing voice.

"I guess I'm lucky."

Hermione laughed. "I'm surprised I've not seen you before. You do look familiar though."

Harry thought real quick. Hermione probably had seen the real person of this body in some book, older most likely. "That's because we both go to Hogwarts. You've not noticed me before?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Can't say I have."

"We're in the same year…I'm in Ravenclaw." Harry made his voice sound like he were giving her hints as if Hermione could ever remember a fictional person in their school before.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I've seen you but don't remember."

"That's okay. Not very many people did notice me. That and I've changed a bit over the summer. I usually keep to myself you know. But you, you're completely different. Everyone knows you. You're Harry Potters girlfriend, right?"

Harry laughed inwardly at the last part. It just came to his mind to add it, to give Hermione a rough time while he could get away with it. Hermione looked taken back, like she had never heard of anyone aside from Cho Chang that believed she had any kind of romantic relationship with Harry.

"Um…no, he's just my friend."

"Sure, just a friend…" Harry gave a sarcastic tone. "He's kind of cute, though." Harry was all the more amused at how uncomfortable Hermione was getting. "I'm surprised. You seem so close."

"Well we aren't. He doesn't see me that way and I don't see him that way either, mostly."

Mostly? Funny how people opened up to strangers. He had no clue that Hermione had even ever thought of him in that way before. "T-That's cool how you can be friends like that" Harry said lamely. "I probably should head to bed. Tomorrow I have to go shopping for a complete wardrobe. All my clothes suddenly don't fit, you know how it is."

"I do." Hermione glanced down, her eyes widened for a moment then looked back up. "Listen, I'm here waiting in Diagon Alley for some friends. But they won't show up for a couple of days. You don't mind if we hang out? You know…be with someone else your own age?"

Harry thought it would be a bad idea to be with Hermione the whole time he was in Diagon Alley. He would have to try extremely hard not to give himself away. He thought the only way he could make himself seem not like himself at all would to make Naomi slightly stuck up or shy. "Err…Okay. If you can stand being around me. Have a goodnight."

Harry woke up the next morning his eyes opening facing the mirror over looking his bed. At first he jumped, then he realized that it was his reflecting not some strange girl floating over him. It would have to be something he would have to get used to. Naomi and him were the same person for the time-being and he would have to put up with it.

Putting on his one set of Naomi clothing, Harry notice an owl was waiting for him to wake up. This must be Lily the Owl. She had brought his Hogwarts papers with her. Harry also noticed that she was already in a cage. Someone must have dropped it off during the night, and didn't bother to wake him. While disturbed that his room was the center of traffic while he slept, Harry pushed that aside in his head, gathered the bag of gold, his Hogwarts list and made his way downstairs.

On reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw that Hermione was already up, eating some of Tom's awful breakfast he served to guests and reading the Daily Prophet. Harry found a seat near Hermione and waited for his breakfast to be brought to him. He noticed that on the front page a stock photo of him was shown underneath the heading "Harry Potter Aids in Death-Eater Capture."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione seemed to have noticed company and placed down the paper and smiled politely. "Good morning Naomi."

"Your friend…he's on the front cover." Harry spit out, wanting more information on what the Prophet had him doing, and wanting to see Hermione reaction to it.

"Oh. Harry? I doubt it's him. Last year your Uncle tried to get Harry to play poster-boy for the Ministry. It seems they decided to use Harry's help whether he wanted to give it or not."

"But what if he really is helping them, and is with them right now?"

"Well…all I know is that he can't be in two places at once." Hermione smiled slightly then raised her newspaper towards her face again.

Harry blinked. Did Hermione know? Or was she just being coy? He thought if he pressed the issue he would look more suspicious so he shrugged it off when his breakfast arrived. He was half way through a sausage when Hermione placed down her paper and sighed, glancing at him.

"What is it?" Harry said, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"My mind is just racing. Trying to figure things out, you know."

"I guess so." Harry pretended his plate was interesting. Hermione was starting to freak him out. She seemed like she was waiting for something.

Hermione smirked again. "What time is it?"

Harry glanced down automatically at his arm. His watch. He had forgotten to remove his watch. He had been wearing it all this time. Hermione must have noticed it the night before. He glanced up and saw she still had that smirk on her face. She knew. She always complained that he needed a new watch, as the glass face was cracked. Harry's mind raced. How to recover from this?

"I can't figure out this damn Muggle thing." Harry found himself saying.

"Wha--" Hermione blinked. "Jigs up, I know it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"That's Harry Potter's watch."

"It is?" Harry tried to look innocent. "I just found it on the floor in my room. I thought it looked neat."

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it. "You really can't fool me you know. Your facial expressions give you away. You act just like him. And that watch is a dead give-a-way."

Harry was glad no one was in the room. Just the same, talking about this in the open was not the best idea. Harry gave a disgusted face. "You think I stole it don't you. Well come upstairs. I'll show you where I found it and then you won't think I'm a thief anymore."

Harry got up and quickly went upstairs, not looking back to see if Hermione was following him. As he reached his room he heard her footsteps follow in the door. On shutting the door, he locked it and leaned against it. He walked over to the widow that over looked the Muggle street and pulled the blinds down.

"You know you're really too clever for you own good." Harry muttered.

Hermione looked spooked that Harry was locking doors and closing window shades. "Well if you were in my position how would you react."

Harry faced her. "Okay you found me out."

"How did you do it? Polyjuice Potion?"

"Something like that…look, point is no one is supposed to know."

"Why not?" Hermione place her hands on her hips.

"Professor McGonagall doesn't want you, Ron, or Ginny for that matter, to give away that I'm actually in Hogwarts instead of doing what the Daily Prophet say I'm doing."

Hermione blinked. "Why are you going Hogwarts instead of doing what you planned to do in the first place? What purpose does it serve you hiding as a… well as a pretty girl."

"The whole plan is to draw out Voldemort by using me as bait, only that I'm not actually on the hook, and it's a fake worm. When Voldemort is out in the open, the plan is to trap and capture him." Harry thought he explained it in the most simple way possible.

"B-But why didn't anyone tell us?"

"Like I said, they didn't want you to give away I'm really in school. The whole point of this plan is to keep me, you, Ron, and Ginny safe while Voldemort if hunting a fake me. If you or anyone were to give away I'm actually in school then Hogwarts would be in danger. McGonagall even moved me to Ravenclaw just so I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now. No one could predict that I'd run into you here before the memory charm is activated."

"Memory charm?"

"Everyone on entering the school will receive a memory charm on them, all having memories of Naomi Hanson being a part of the school." Harry quickly explained.

"I understand everything now. But really, Harry, you're just simply awful at being a girl."

"Not like I have a lot of experience, now do I?"

"Maybe in another universe... but as you're in this one you're going to need help. But you're right, if I start hanging around you in school it might look suspicious." Hermione chewed her thumbnail.

Harry snapped his fingers. "I'll write Professor McGonagall and tell her what's happened. I'll request that they edit the memory charm so that Hermione is friends with Naomi… but to make sure Ron and Ginny don't hang out with us because they think I'm stuck up or something."

Hermione shook her head. "You know they're going to find out eventually. You can't fake out your best friend and your former girlfriend."

"That's why I have you…I was worried about doing this alone, but maybe this was a blessing in disguise." Harry quickly wrote his note, then used Lily the owl to send it. Then afterwards he took off his watch and tossed it in his trunk. Hermione just continued to stare at him as if she still was trying to figure something out. Harry could not take it anymore. "What?"

"The Polyjuice Potion should have wore off by now. And why did you pick a girl?"

"I'm not taking Polyjuice Potion and I didn't choose to be a girl." Harry flashed his ringer finger to Hermione. "It was made by the same bloke who made the Polyjuice potion, but it last for however long I wear it. He only made three or something, but they were worthless as they take two years to make. This is the only ring out of the three that suited me, a ring of his then teenage daughter."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Well we can make the best of it then. Let's go shopping while we wait for a response from Professor McGonagall. You need new clothes, and a real girl wouldn't have wore the same outfit she had been wearing the day before. That's how I first caught on it was you."

"What? Really?"

"That and how you eat. You'll need to work on that."

"What do you mean, how I eat?"

"No offense Harry, but you eat like a starved dog... like you don't know when your next meal is. You shovel food in your mouth as fast as you can. Girls normally don't eat like that."

"I never realized I did that."

"I have." Hermione's nose wrinkled. "I'll teach you to be a girl yet. First of all we need to get you some clothes. If you're going to play the rich stuck up type then we need to dress you like that."

"There's a difference?" Harry scratched the back of his head.

"Sure. You're not going to be wearing relaxing jeans now will you? Think about how Cho dressed when she wasn't in her robes. She dressed nice, in buttoned up blouses, skirts and dresses."

"I'm not wearing a dress, Hermione."

"No, Harry isn't, but Naomi is. You have to suck up your pride and just do it. Beside have you forgotten that the school uniforms for girls have skirts."

"I had until just now." Harry moaned.

"Plus we have to dress to your hair color and complexion. We don't want anything to clash. Oh and something that brings out your eyes. You have lovely blue eyes."

"They're not my eyes, and this is so complicated. Don't girls just put stuff on that feels alright and keeps them warm."

"Some girls do, but you really don't noticed those type, now do you?"

"Err…"

"Exactly. It's all about appearances. Even if an outfit looks simple most girls have planned it to look that way. We have colors that look good on us and clothing styles that enhances the right parts of our bodies. It's a science Ha—Naomi. And you have to learn it."

"Why can't I just fight Voldemort and be done with it?" Harry groaned


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline

Chapter Two

Hermione had way too much fun shopping for Harry. He had to change regularly. At first Harry had been conscious to ignore Naomi's semi-naked form in the mirrors but by the end of the day the body did not seem alien to him anymore, and oddly enough his. He had seen his girl side naked more times that day than he could count and did not feel awkward about it anymore. After getting school supplies, Muggle clothes, robes, and school robes, Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to drop off their stuff and to see if Professor McGonagall had responded to Harry's letter yet.

Lily awaited on top of her cage with a note sitting next to her with small chew marks on it. While Hermione feed the owl, Harry opened up his letter.

Dear Miss Hanson,

I am pleased to inform you that we have considered your request and

accepted it. Be prepared for the necessary changes on arriving at school.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry wondered why every letter he got had to be in code. Hermione re-read the letter after Harry. "I guess it's all settled then."

"Guess so."

"You're going to be in Ravenclaw, then?"

"Yep. McGonagall said my dorm-mates would be some undecided person, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood."

"Are you going to try out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

"You think I should?"

"Heavens NO! If you do, then Gryffindor will have trouble beating you."

"That and the fact that anyone who knows Quidditch will be able to tell that I fly my broom exactly like Harry Potter does."

"That too." Hermione smiled. "Maybe you can change how you fly?"

"Just how can I do that?"

"Muck up your flying or something…"

"You're no help. What's the point of playing Quidditch of I'm not playing it to the best of my ability?"

That night however Harry thought it over in his bed. What would he do in Hogwarts with out his friends, Hagrid, or Quidditch. He could devote his times to his studies, sure, but that would get dull. Then again, living life as a girl would be excitement enough. On shopping early that day Harry found that a girls life was far different than a boys, on just on doing the everyday things. People treated him different, especially men which creeped him out. Rolling over in bed, Harry wondered if he could pull it off, if he could really be Naomi Hanson.

The quiet few days in Diagon Alley had ended and Harry and Hermione made for the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had warned Harry ahead of time that since the memory charm would not come into effect until they entered Hogwarts she could not talk to him much, and that he would have to keep to himself, mainly away from Ron, Herself, Ginny, and anyone else he regularly talked to. To be sure he wouldn't, Hermione insisted they go early so Harry to get a compartment to himself and let people decided to sit with him or not.

After placing his trunk on the overhead compartment, Harry glanced out the widow of the still train, looking at all the students boarding. He saw the Mr. And Mrs. Weasley saying goodbye to Ron and Ginny, and quickly averted his eye to another direction. Then he saw her. Cho Chang. And she was boarding the train?

Harry was sure she had graduated from Hogwarts the year before. After all she was a year ahead of him. But any thought that he might be mistaken about her identity went away as Cho saw his compartment and peaked her head in.

"You're not saving these seats for anyone, are you?"

"Err—no."

"Oh. Do you mind if I sit here? Being with a fellow Ravenclaw, and one I don't recognize might be good for me at the moment. I don't know if you heard, but I have to repeat my last year at Hogwarts. Oh, so sorry, I forgot, where are my manners. I'm Cho."

"I know. I'm Naomi." Harry felt so odd sitting next to her. "Why do you have to repeat your last year, if you don't mind me asking."

"That awful Professor Snape. He failed me in Defense in the Dart Arts, last term, AND I did awful in Professor Slughorns class also. He just kept going on about how he knew important wizards, I just couldn't pay attention."

"I can relate." Harry smiled politely. He was sure that part of the reason she gave him were correct but she wasn't tell the whole truth.

"I don't recall seeing you before, and you think I would being that you're in Ravenclaw."

"I think by the time we reach school you'll remember…" Harry smirked slightly.

The train started up and they traveled. They gave each other small talk, and Harry had to remember his lessons with Hermione the previous days on how to sit and talk less like himself and more like a girl. However the person he had modeled Naomi after was Cho, so he found it difficult to do so without Cho noticing. In order to get away with this, Harry quickly started acting similar to Lavender Brown, and mixed in Cho Chang politeness in there to get a mixed personality.

As the lunch trolley rolled up Harry bought one of everything as he normally did and shared with Cho. They barely talked, as Cho did not seem to want to talk to a stranger about anything. Harry was a bit relieved. He didn't know how long he could lie to her, make up stories on the spot, then have them proved wrong when they arrived at school when the memory charm would come into effect. Every so often Cho would stare at him, as if she were trying to remember. Harry wished she wouldn't and was glad when the train stopped, arriving at Hogwarts.

Upon everyone exiting the train, a bright light flashed in the night sky then suddenly vanished. It looked as if lightning were in the clouds. Everyone looked up at it, then paid it no mind when it didn't happen again. Suddenly Harry felt his head buzz. 6 years worth of fake memories had been inserted into his brain. He only seemed effected by this as he was expecting it. Everyone else just went about their business, getting onto carriages to get to the castle.

"Hey Naomi!" Harry stopped. It was Padma. His new memories told him that Padma was a very close friend. It was strange how he could recall events that they had done together yet he knew that they didn't happen. But it seemed so real that he almost was unsure if he did those things with her or they were invented.

"I didn't see you on the train at all, girl-friend." Padma smiled. "I just had to tell you that Romilida Vane, you know that pretty fifth year Gryffindor that has that arrogant smirk, anyway, she was going about looking for Harry Potter, and she was all dressed up for a date."

Even without the new memories he knew Padma (and her twin sister) loved gossip. "Err—yeah she's pretty hard up huh? She probably should try to date someone in her year though."

"Totally."

"Tottally-tottally!" Harry heard himself respond and both giggled at an inside joke that Harry just realized both of them shared. This was odd. Way too odd.

"Like Harry Potter is in her league anyway. Come on, let's get on a carriage. It's so cold out here my tits are about to freeze off."

Harry was taken aback by this. But in his mind the new information told him that Padma was crude and foul mouthed among her friends. He wondered how Professor McGonagall's memory charm could be so accurate. Padma grabbed his hand and the both of them got onto a semi-empty carriage. Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood were are on. Harry had a vague suspicion that these were going to be his dorm mates.

"Chang? What's going on!" Padma gave Cho a hug. Cho looked slightly embarrassed but hugged back. "They made you have to retake this year after all?"

"Yes. I guess I have to do better this time if I want a career as an Auror."

Harry coughed. An Auror? "How come you wanna do that?"

Cho blushed. "Oh, no reason."

Luna looked misty eyed at Cho. "You still like Harry Potter don't you."

Harry forgot that Luna had a tendency to blurt out what ever was on her mind. She was so blunt it was surprising every time. But at least everyone knew that because of this Luna did not lie.

Cho crossed her arms under her chest, looking completely embarrassed. "Like it's your business, Loony Luna." Cho spoke out of contempt. "Honestly, why do you speak to people like that?"

"Perhaps for the same reason you call people names." Luna looked unaffected by Cho's insult and glanced at her magazine. Harry looked and saw it was The Quibbler, her father's magazine.

"Anyway…" Padma broke the awkward silence. "Did you see Romilida Vane…"

Hogwarts was as welcoming as ever when they reach the Great Hall. Harry was a little nervous, thinking that Dumbledore's murder would still be looming over the place, but it seemed the staff had picked themselves up from the tragedy and moved on. Harry out of habit almost started for the Gryffindor table, but Padma's arm was interlaced in his, and she dragged him to the Ravenclaw table. It was so odd sitting with people he knew but in reality just knew them in passing. The new memories had all sorts of stories that went along with each Ravenclaw and it puzzled him greatly.

He felt closest to Luna than the others, but Luna seemed to ignore him, as Padma and Naomi were not so kind to her in the past. Cho was sitting near them, mainly because most of her friends in her year had graduated and she was stuck with making new friends.

Professor McGonagall then welcomed all the students to Hogwarts. "Hello students. Welcome first years. A grand adventure awaits you this year at Hogwarts. This school has seen many tragedies over the years, but it is a testament to this school that we remain open for any one who wants to learn. As all of you are aware our late headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was taken from us. But Hogwarts was never one to close when trouble fell upon it. Hogwarts will stand tall. Hogwarts will show the world what Professor Dumbledore meant to us."

There was an eruption of cheers from all students, even those in Slytherin Harry noted. Not all students in that house were complete prats as Malfoy was. Headmistress McGonagall looked pleased.

"To celebrate our re-opening, this year Hogwarts will conduct a school wide competition. The winner of this competition will be named Hogwarts Champion. A member of each house will be selected to compete in these challenges. Only one member of each house will be selected. 6th years and up will be allowed to compete in this. As they advance, they will also give their houses house points. The challenges will be tough and difficult as many of you have witnessed the Triwizards Tournament a few years ago. The idea is the same, but the winner will receive the first ever Hogwarts Champion metal, among other prizes. The other competitors will also receive awards for their accomplishments. This whole competition is about school spirit and I except to see it from every single one of you!"

Harry could not believe he was getting excited about school again. He thought he would only be bidding his time until Voldemort was captured, but this Hogwarts Competition would make things extremely interesting. Even Padma and Luna looked excited.

"More information about the Competition will be announced later. For right now, we have first years that must be sorted into their houses."

After the sorting, the usually feast was offered. Padma started rattling on about everything that slipped into her head. Even Cho looked annoyed. When the meal was over the four started for the Ravenclaw dormitories. Before they left the Great Hall, Hermione ran up to Harry, however.

"Hello Naomi."

"Uh—hi Hermione." Harry felt taken back for a second at Hermione just running up to him like that.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said in her mist-like voice.

"Hi Luna. So what did you think of the Hogwarts Competition?"

Cho sneered at Hermione. "Obviously we all are excited about it Granger."

Hermione get pink in the face, but ignored Cho's rudeness. "Are you planning on joining, Naomi?"

"I've thought about it." Harry was wondering if this conversation had a point.

"Are you sure you want to try? As your tutor, I'll be extremely worried if you get chosen."

That was it. Hermione didn't want him to join because he'd draw attention to himself. Before he could respond to this however Cho responded for him. "What business is it of a Gryffindor to say what a Ravenclaw can and can't do? Naomi can try-out if she wants."

"I'm only concerned, Cho."

"Maybe you should be more concerned about yourself instead of other people." Cho narrowed her eyes.

Harry's new memories told him that Cho had spent countless hours blaming Hermione for her and Harry's break up two years ago. He knew he had to stop this before the two got too angry at each other and started fighting.

"Hey, thanks Hermione, I'll consider it. Maybe focus more on Quidditch?" Harry grabbed Cho's arm. "But really, you should be focused on Gryffindor… if you're not, Ravenclaw will beat you and become Hogwarts champion."

Hermione, pink in the face, saw Harry saved her and Cho from an unpleasant fight, and a slight smile came on her face. "Dream on." She said playfully.

"I'd say Gryffindors chances of winning the Hogwarts Championship will be slim now that Harry Potter is off hunting Death-eaters." Luna just had to say something.

"What?" Padma looked at Luna.

Cho also looked interested. "What do you mean Luna?"

"Have you not been reading that toilet-paper you call a newspaper. Harry is off capturing Death-eaters." Luna said. "Although The Quibbler has the real story."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's the real story then, Luna?"

"He's playing it clever." Luna said simply believing every word of what she spoke. "Harry is hiding among the werewolves, letting an impostor draw You-Know-Who out so he can capture him."

The idea was crazy, but partially right. He did not know if he could count a gang of giggling girls as werewolves though - even after he saw how they ate when boys weren't looking.

"That's insane, Luna. Why would he be hiding with werewolves?"

"Oh, you didn't know. The Quibbler had an article about Harry and his relationship with werewolves over the summer. Oh yes, he stands up for the rights of the good werewolves, the ones that haven't joined with You-Know-Who... and for vampires as well."

Despite himself he and everyone else laughed at such a crazy notion. "Vampires?" Cho asked through giggles. "Aren't those creatures that suck human's blood?"

"Of course, but not all vampires do that. Just the ones without souls. Not every vampire is a killer you know."

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Right. Well I'm heading to bed. See you around Naomi."

"Bye."

"I like Hermione Granger, even if she is close minded." Luna watched Hermione go.

"That girl…she thinks she so special because she's friends with Harry. I've said it a hundred times, it's her fault that Harry and I broke up." Cho muttered.

Harry felt an urge to protect his friend, but knew that would give him away. "You can't just blame her, I'm sure Harry had something to do with it."

"Harry? He's to cute and innocent. He gets manipulated so easily. She just controlled everything thing he does. I'm telling you, she didn't like that he was getting attention from some other girl, so she kept making Harry meet her when she knew we were having dates. Oh and like last year and that Weasley girl…" Cho went on.

Padma snapped her fingers. "Everyone in Ravenclaw knew Ginny Weasley used a love potion on him. Parvati said that Romilda Vane and her friends had loads of potions trying to get Harry to like them. So I bet Ginny used one of those."

Luna sighed. "I don't think so. I think it mostly had to do with Ginny Weasley being pretty." With that she walked ahead, forcing them to leave that conversation in the Great Hall.

When they arrived at the Ravenclaw portrait Cho gave the password and Harry took note of it and committed it to memory. They stopped in the common room to say hi to a couple of people, before heading to their dorm room. As suspected Cho was in his room. McGonagall must have thought that since he and Cho were close two years ago she would be a good roommate for him. Harry felt dread seep in his head.

"I don't care if the girl has a killer ass, I still think she used a love potion on Harry." Padma said on entering the room.

"Of course she did." Cho nodded then started to pull off her sweater. Harry quickly found an excuse to look in his trunk. He started changing into his pajamas with his back towards Cho and the others, hearing them change out of their clothes. "For one thing, we know that Harry had no interest in her what-so-ever until she caught that snitch. Then magically they are in love. HA. Give me a break. Nice bra, by the way Padma."

"Thanks, I got it at Madam Dunes."

"How much was it?"

"It was alright, not too bad a price, you know."

Harry blushed. "Maybe he liked her for a long time and kept it to himself."

"She has a point, Cho, the girl got wicked hot." Padma said.

"I don't think so. Harry is that type of guy that can't hide his true feelings. You saw how he acted around me…" Harry gritted his teeth and was glad his back was towards her. "He was so cute, all nervous and everything. He never acted that way towards Ginny."

"I always thought they were cute together." Luna said out of no where.

Harry made his way to his bed with somehow not looking at the girls, who were taking an extremely long time to change, Harry thought. If they stop talking for two seconds they could be over with it in no time.

"You're crazy, Luna." Cho muttered. "What are you doing in our room anyway, aren't you a grade below us?"

"I got placed here for some reason." Luna shrugged and turned her back to Cho, sitting on Harry bed (thankfully in her pajamas). "Why so shy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You changed so quickly and refused to look at us." Luna's voice was loud enough to carry to the rest of the room. Padma and Cho had stopped talking to started to listen.

"No it wasn't like that at all." Harry's mind raced. "I'm tired, and I wanted out of those clothes you know?"

Padma smirked. "Luna, looking for a girlfriend? Felt excluded that she wasn't checking you out. Don't feel bad, maybe she doesn't like girls with hardly nothing to show of up front."

Luna cheeks went slightly pink, but she kept a serious face and raised an eyebrow. "You're very crude. I was simply curious, that's all."

Harry felt bad for Luna, but also was glad Padma saved him from explaining why he wasn't looking at them change. He thought in the morning he better look just to be safe, but blur his eyes and not really look at anything. It just felt wrong.

"Anyway… I wish Harry were here this year." Cho continued her rant. "I feel I should have tried more last year you know. He was going through a rough time that year we went out. Maybe I was a bit harsh on him too, about Cedric."

"You think?" Harry let out before he could stop it.

"What's that supposed to mean, Naomi?"

"How'd you expect him to feel when you were blubbering about Cedric the whole time. He did watch him die, for crying out loud." Harry muttered.

"Oh. I—uh. You don't understand anything. You didn't date him, you don't know." Cho blushed, but could tell that what he said effected her.

Padma raised her hands. "Hey. No cat-fights. We probably should go to bed anyhow. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

The next morning came, and Harry made a point to look in the general direction of them changing without actually looking at them. No one seemed to notice, as they were chatting it up, just like they had done the night before. Harry wondered if this was some kind of unspoken girl-rule or something. Still even with blurred images of the girls, he had a vague idea what they looked like without clothes, and while part of him was titillated, the other part felt ashamed for having to look. Why did Professor McGonagall have to choose three pretty girls. Luna even looked pretty when she wasn't in her weird radish ear rings and crazy style of dress.

Breakfast had a sense of urgency as everyone expect for Professor McGonagall to explain more about the Hogwarts Competition. But she didn't. As they were heading to their first class, Transfiguration with Gryffindor, Harry over heard a conversation between Seamus and Dean, his former room-mates. Apparently they thought he couldn't hear them because he was sure they wouldn't be talking like they were in front of Naomi.

"Hey, you've seen Cho Chang?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Who hasn't?" Seamus spoke with a grin. Harry could tell without even looking at him.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about her back at Hogwarts. Everyone has seen her, now haven't they."

"How the bloody hell was I supposed to know what you were talking about?"

"It's simple common sense, Seamus. Too much balls-to-jaw for you?"

"Oi! I'm not a fairy!" Seamus said a little louder. "Why are you asking about Cho anyway?"

"Because she's back at Hogwarts, you ponce. Why do you reckon that is?"

"Who cares?"

"What?"

"Yeah. As long as she's back, we can stare at HER back."

The both of them laughed. Dean spoke next. "That's Harry's ex-ex-bird, you know that?"

"Yeah, he isn't around to claim her, now is he? Besides he wouldn't mind me calling her hot. It's simple truth. The girl is hot, it can't be helped."

"I guess not."

"She's so hot, I'd suck sake outta her ass in front of her grandmother."

Harry coughed in shocked, as did Dean on how vulgar that was.

"Don't let YOUR ex-girlfriend Ginny hear you talking like that."

"What would she care? She's too busy daydreaming about Harry anyway."

Dean's voice went slightly lower. "What do you think about Naomi. She's gotten hotter over the summer, don't you think?"

"A bloke would be blind not to notice." Seamus said, not bothering to lower his voice. Harry lowered his eyebrows. He was only a couple of people a head of them, surely they had to know he heard them.

"I wouldn't mind seeing what's under those robes, if you know what I'm saying." Dean said.

"No I don't. Put it in plain English so all the kids around us can plainly understand." Seamus teased.

Harry's eye twitched. He wondered if girls had to go through this all the time. If they heard or noticed boy staring at them and just ignored it. He glanced at Padma, who was giving Naomi a polite smile. She had heard the whole conversation as well, and was giving her friend a comforting look. It was true, girls just pretended to not hear or see things like that. Now more than ever he started to feel sorry for all the girls he had gawked at. As they reached the classroom, Harry found a seat next to Padma (as she was supposed to be Naomi's best friend). He noticed Hermione and Ron sitting in their normal seats. No one sat where Harry would normally have sat, as if playing homage to a loss or something.

Transfiguration was not taught by Professor McGonagall, as she was too busy with headmistress duties. Instead it was taught by a women they mostly all met before: Nymphadora Tonks. "Hello class. This is my first lesson, so I'm nervous. I gather most of you students know that normally I perform Auror duties, but the Headmistress and the Ministry feel that having Auror professors would insure safety in Hogwarts during this troubled time. You'll also noticed that Remus Lupin has resumed his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and that Mad-Eye Moody is hobbling around here somewhere. Any questions so far."

Cho raised her hand. Harry could only wonder what this question could be, as there really wasn't anything to ask. All the same Tonks allowed Cho to ask her question. "Professor Tonks, I've noticed that Harry Potter isn't at Hogwarts this year. His vacant seat over there is like strange haunting presence pressuring us all. I was wondering if the Daily Prophet has got it right for once, that Harry is really out there looking for You-Know-Who?"

The whole class suddenly shifted their attention back to Tonks. She didn't look nervous, she looked as though she had expecting this question. "I'm not in the know on all Auror activities, but I do know this. Harry Potter is aiding in the capture of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Whether the Daily Prophet has the details right is up to conjecture."

Hermione raised her hand. "Why would the Ministry allow this? He's seventeen, yes, but he hasn't finished his schooling at Hogwarts."

"On performing services for the Ministry, Harry is receiving Hogwarts credit. Don't worry Hermione, Harry will be graduating the same time you will. Besides, not many grown graduated wizards can claim to accomplished all he has done over the past 6 years. He'll graduate, don't worry."

"That is, if he lives." Ron muttered saddly.

There was a low murmuring in the class. Harry wondered why his absence was this interesting that class time was being taken from it to talk about it. Hermione turned her head back and looked at Padma, Cho, and Naomi. "Remember what Luna said. Harry's really with the werewolves."

Padma laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and vampires right?"

Tonks finally started the lesson. By the end, everyone was positive that she was well versed in transfiguration, but in the practical sense, as she had a hard time explaining herself. Mainly it was her and Hermione teaching the class. By lunch time Harry was touched and annoyed that the main topic of conversation through-out the school was Harry Potter. Harry wasn't even "there" yet he was still center of attention.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table to see a reaction to the Harry Potter controversy. Without Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, the ringleaders for the "We-Hate-Potter Club" where gone. The Slytherin's on the most part looked just as interested as the rest of the school about Harry's where-abouts. Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who hung on every word of Draco's (whom Harry noticed wasn't looking as ugly anymore since Malfoy had gone), looked lonely and depressed. The Death-Eaters-Junior-Division had been pulled out of Hogwarts from their relatives.

After lunch, Professor McGonagall calmed the school down. Everyone expected what was next. The Hogwarts Competition explanation. "I suppose there is no more holding back, now is there. The Hogwarts Competition is something that must be resolved in many of your minds. Very well. What have we already stated? Only 6th years and up will be allowed to compete, only one member of each house, and the winner of this competition will be named Hogwarts Champion. We're all up to date, I think. Now, we have Four Houses, we have four competitors, and naturally we'll have four contests. Not only will the competitors be graded on how they finish, but on point systems. As stated before the house they represent will be award points, equaling to the points they had received in the challenges. Sounds similar to the Triwizards Tournament? Well it is. The challenges will be challenging and there will be another Yule Ball like dance held at Christmas."

The Great Hall erupted in murmurs and giggles. McGonagall silenced them with her hand. "As with the Goblet of Fire, a similar devise has been chosen to select one student from each house. Aging spells, among other things…" Harry swore she looked at him "…will not be effective on the Basin of Selection. Asking someone else to place their name in the Basin will even be recognized. Everyone is allowed to at submit their names, but the basin has been enchanted to only recognize those sixteen years old and older, have tremendous magic potential, other things." Once again, Harry swore she looked at him. Harry was sure she did not want Naomi competing and that she probably placed a spell that denied Naomi's parchment. "The Basin of Selection will be placed out after diner tonight, and all those who wish to place their name in may do so. By tomorrow evening I will collect the results and see whom the Basin has chosen as the house champions."

Once again murmurs broke out. McGonagall sat down and let the students absorb the information they had received. Harry did not feel as excited as everyone else, as he was sure that precautions had been placed in the Basin to deny his entry. But this competition may be one of the most exciting things that had happen in Hogwarts. They wouldn't be competing against schools they never heard of before, but against the other houses. It was more grand than playing Quidditch. How could Professor McGonagall expect him not to attempt to try out?

"Oh, this is so exciting." Cho smiled.

"Planning on joining?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. I was talking about a second Christmas Ball, though. My first choice isn't attending this year, but that won't stop me from not choosing someone else and having a good time."

Padma smiled. "Just don't ask Ron Weasley. He was an awful date."

"Who are you going to ask, Naomi?" Luna asked.

Harry felt his face get warm. He was a girl… that meant that he had to ask a boy. No way! They had to be out of their minds if they thought he was going to another stupid ball. "I was thinking of skipping it."

All three girls gasped, as if he had set Gilderoy Lockhart on fire. Padma shook her head. "Why would you want to do that?!"

Harry looked back in his Naomi memories. He could not see any placement of her ever going out with boys. Somewhere in his head he thanked Professor McGonagall for saving him that horrible memory. "I'm not into boys. They're so rude and they think that all girls are eye candy." Harry repeated a conversation he had over-heard many times from the girls in Gryffindor common room.

"You're upset about what Seamus and the Dean where saying earlier aren't you?" Cho asked.

"You heard them?"

Cho blushed. "Yes. That bit about the sake was much I think. But not all boys are like that. Just because you've had bad luck with boys in the past doesn't mean you should give up dating one."

Padma nodded. "That's right. Plus how many times does a ball happen in this school!" Harry was tempted to say "to often" but caught himself. "You can't give up that opportunity!"

"I'm just tired of boys." Harry's mind was racing. "Besides I'm not interested in any of them."

"You're joking." Padma rolled her eyes. "There are plenty of cute guys out there."

"I don't care if they're cute or not. I just don't want too, okay? The thought of it makes me feel sick." Harry grumbled.

Luna blinked. "Why not go with a girl then?"

Both Padma and Cho dropped their jaws. Harry coughed. "What do you mean?"

"Take a friend with you instead of a date." Luna said simply. "Why, what did you three thinking I was suggesting?" Padma pretended to be drinking her Pumpkin Juice and Cho suddenly was looking over at the Slytherin table. Luna shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline.

Chapter Three

The rest of the day went on far to long for Harry. He wanted dinner to happen so he could place his name in the Basin of Selection. But he seemed to be the only girl among his group that was more excited about the Hogwarts Competition than the Christmas Ball. It was far off yet some girls had already started trying to get dates for it. It was totally ridiculous to him, but he had to act slightly interested in the Ball, as not to make Padma and Cho question him anymore about it.

At dinner the Great Hall was alive with activity. While everyone ate, nearly all of them were staring at the Basin of Selection. Dinner seemed to go by quickly as nearly every one was choking down their food. Harry noticed that he was probably the only one that ate normally, although he felt pressured with Padma and Cho forcing him to hurry up. He knew in the back of his mind that the Basin would not select Naomi Hanson's parchment. However he had a plan that he would attempt later that night with a little help from his invisibility cloak.

All the same, Cho and Padma made Harry write Naomi's name on parchment and attempt to place it in the Basin with them. As predicted in his mind, the Basin saw that Harry had an enchantment on him and would not except his parchment. Cho and Padma were baffled by this, as they had no clue that Naomi was just Polyjuice ring illusion. Harry laughed it off by saying that he performed a glamour on himself to get rid of a freckle on his nose. As ridiculous as this sounded to him, they bought it.

As they headed back to the Ravenclaw dormitories the four of them discussed the Hogwarts Competition together.

"It's really messed up that you couldn't enter, Naomi." Padma complained. "At least you have the Christmas Ball."

"I'm jumping with excitement." Harry smirked. "I have a plan though, about the Basin. I'm going to try again."

"They're taking up the Basin early tomorrow morning. You'll have to wake up really early." Luna pointed out.

"Well I still have to try, don't I? I mean everyone else gets to try out in this school, it's unfair that I can't because of a stupid glamour." Harry muttered.

When they arrived in they're room and Harry had to sit through the uncomfortable process of changing in front of the girls again, not that he was embarrassed about Naomi's body, but more embarrassed that he had to pretend not to care on looking at three half-naked girls. Thankfully Luna did not ask him why he was acting weird this time, but she did seem to be keeping an eye on him after the first night.

When they all went to bed, Harry waited for the others to go to sleep, which was a process as Harry soon realized that girls liked to talk before they went to sleep. They always talked… But when Harry was sure everyone was breathing heavily (Padma's snoring made it hard to tell if everyone was asleep.) Harry slipped out of bed and quietly removed his invisibility cloak out of his chest. Then taking one last look at the girls, he slipped the cloak over him and sneaked out of the room.

Getting to the Great Hall was a piece of cake, with the Maunders Map and Invisibility Cloak. The Basin was unguarded and the room was empty, all but one person. Hermione. Just how did she know he was going to show up?

"I can hear you, Harry."

Harry pulled off the cloak, placing the Map in his pocket and pulling out his parchment with "Naomi Hanson" written on it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm seeing if I can talk sense into you. I figured the Basin wouldn't let Naomi Hanson enter, but not Harry Potter with Naomi's name on the parchment." Hermione smiled. "You know you're supposed to keep a low profile. Somehow being a champion in this competition, for a house that you're technically not a part of, just seems like you're asking for people to notice you."

"You know that's not it Hermione. But this is one of the most exciting things to happen in Hogwarts."

"You already won the Triwizard Tournament…what's the difference?"

"It…it just is." Harry couldn't really think of a good reason.

Hermione crossed her arms underneath her chest. "Right…"

Harry felt guilty for some unknown reason. It was just the look she gave him. "Look, Hermione. If I don't do something, then I'll be dwelling on wanting to be out there looking for Voldemort. I already have second thoughts about hiding here instead of doing my original plan. This competition would give me something to do."

"I can't talk you out of it then?"

"I don't think so."

Hermione gave a sigh and walked towards the door. "I'll be the look out then. We can't have someone walking in here and seeing Harry Potter…especially since he'll be wearing girl pajamas."

Harry smiled slightly and walked over towards the Basin of Selection. He reached for the ring on his finger and attempted to pull it off. But because he had been wearing it so long it took a great deal of pulling in order to take it off. He didn't feel a change, but knew it worked when his vision got blurry and his clothes got tighter. Harry decided not to look at his boy body in female clothes, as he did not want to have nightmares. He quickly placed his parchment into the Basin, stepped away, then replaced the ring back on his finger. His vision cleared up and his clothes felt as comfortable as girl clothes could get. What bothered Harry was that he was getting used to them.

"I'm done…it worked." Harry heard Naomi's voice call to Hermione.

"I hope you're happy…_Naomi_." Hermione said that name sarcastically.

"Hermione…there's no guarantee that I'll get selected anyway…" Harry felt like he had to reassure her.

"Oh, of course you will. Now that you're in Ravenclaw, you pretty much the most powerful wizard in that house." Hermione pouted.

Harry smiled. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Don't smile at me like that. It's scary seeing that smile from another person."

"Like you said before…Naomi is me now. I better go to bed. Luna has been watching me. She's smarter than she looks."

"Could have fooled me."

Harry woke up with Luna staring down at him. Harry blinked and noticed she was already dressed. He glanced around from his reclined position on his bed and noticed Cho was fixing her hair and Padma was buttoning up her skirt. He glanced back at Luna who was still staring down at him.

"Am I drooling or something?" He said in a groggy voice.

"She's been doing that since she woke up." Padma said in a bored voice. "We told her to stop, that it's creepy."

"It's not creepy. Naomi, you should get dressed. Breakfast is about to be served."

Harry jumped out of bed and quickly placed on his school uniform. Cho and Padma looked at Harry with fascination as if that was the fastest they had seen anyone dress. Harry glanced in the mirror and saw Naomi's hair looking a bit frayed, but after brushing it slightly with his fingers, it looked semi-attractive.

Cho shook her head. "I wish my hair was like that." She gave Harry's head a quick couple brushes with her hair brush then shook her head again. "I hate how fast you got ready."

Padma smirked. "Don't you want to put on make up first?"

"Honey, when you look this good make-up would only dilute your pure beauty." Harry found himself saying. Cho and Luna both laughed. Harry was wondering if he was starting to get a handle female humor.

"Funny…you can do with some lip-stick though…here…stop moving…there was that so bad?" Padma wrestled with Harry's face. "See, people would open up to you more if you just presented yourself better."

Harry glanced at the mirror again and noticed that Naomi had light pink shading on her lips. She looked slightly better. It was amazing what a little bit of color did. "Okay, okay. I want to go downstairs and see who the Basin selects."

As he finished saying that he noticed that Cho had eye-shadow already in her hands. "Oh no you don't!

"I've been dying to do a make over on you. That pink shade on your lips looks great, but now your eyes need color…"

"My eyes are blue, thanks."

"Yes but this color will bring out the color even more."

Harry still felt weird with make-over central. "Listen, thanks for the tips, but aren't you excited about the Basin of Selection?"

"Do something with her hair." Luna said out of nowhere.

"It's fine…really." Harry muttered

"Oh, I have cute bow that would work if we put up her hair like this." Cho smiled, playing with Naomi's blonde hair.

"I was thinking more like a ribbon instead of a bow." Padma placed her hands on her hips.

Harry groaned and spoke sarcastically. "How about a ribbon tied into a bow?"

"That might be nice…" Luna blinked.

"She's finally getting into it." Padma smiled.

Harry hung his head. He wasn't getting out of there until they were satisfied. He tried to think of something. "Uh, I…err…I always admired the way Cho looks."

"Ah, see. She likes the bow idea better. Here, hold up her hair, and I'll get the bow."

By the time they left the room, Naomi looked like one of those girls that Cho and Padma hung around with. She looked like another one of those girls that were so pretty that every guy in the school longed for but were too shy to ask out. Harry knew because he felt that way towards Cho at one time. The girls took forever deciding what to do with his hair that as they entered the Great Hall, all the breakfast foods disappeared. They had missed it.

"Bollox." Padma muttered, as the four of them took their places at the Ravenclaw table.

"And now the moment all of you have been waiting for." Professor McGonagall stood up. "It's time to see whom the Basin of Selection has chosen for champions."

"Basin, please tell me who the Slytherin champion is." Professor McGonagall shouted at the bowl of water.

"Pansy Parkinson." There was a murmur from the rest of the tables and a few claps from Slytherin. No one expected her of all people. Most of the Slytherins had shunned her ever since Draco Malfoy had left. Pansy looked slightly happier than the day before. Her dark eyes lightened up a tiny bit.

"Basin, if you will the champion for Hufflepuff."

"Daniel Keep." Harry looked, as he had never seen the boy before. He was a dark sixth year student who looked taller than his age.

"Basin, Ravenclaw's champion, if you please."

There was a pause. Then the Basin spoke. "There are two choices that I am still trying to decide upon."

"You've had all night, now basin choose one."

"The choice is difficult."

McGongall glared at Harry. She some how knew it was him. "Choose whichever one you would have picked first then."

"Very well then, my choice is Cho Chang."

Cho and Padma turned and looked astonished at Harry. Luna looked uninterested.

McGonagall's face smiled slightly. The Great Hall started murmuring among themselves at McGonagall's obvious look of relief. However the Headmistress calmed herself and eyed Harry. Shortly after, everyone else was looking at him. McGonagall quickly changed the subject.

"Finally…Basin, I hope you have made a decision for Gryffindor."

"I have. Hermione Granger."

There was a muffled conversation from all the students then Ron's voice came over the crowd. "Bloody Hell, there's only one bloke in the competition!"

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny's voice came over the crowd next. "There was only one girl in the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Your champions are Pansy Parkinson, Daniel Keep, Cho Chang, and Hermione Granger. Houses, support your champion. For the whole school, this is friendly competition. While we are playing games against each other keep in mind that we are here together. Against the odds, this school is still up and running, and it's because of each and every one of you. Have fun during the Competition! Champions, you will receive farther instructions later on. Congratulations."

Luna glanced at Harry. "It seems your plan didn't worked."

Hermione eyed Harry the whole time in class. After class she ran up to him and smacked him on his arm. Padma raised her eyebrow, Hermione ignored her. "I'm so relieved!"

Harry winced then glanced slightly at Padma and Cho's expressions. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Hermione."

"About the Basin's selections. It looks to be interesting, don't you agree?"

"Err—" Harry wondered what Hermione was going on about.

Padma must have wondered the same thing. "Just what are you interested in anyway? You want the scoop on Ravenclaw's champion, is that it?"

"Oh…no I wasn't talking about Cho!" Hermione's face was white.

"You weren't, were you?" Cho rolled her eyes. "Likely story."

"And why not?" Padma placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you suddenly all threatened by Cho? You don't want to compete with her?"

"That's not it at all. You misunderstood me." Hermione's face switched from white to pink.

"I don't see the problem." a Gryffindor girl nearby said.

Hermione waved them off and started to walk off. "Oh never mind."

"What's her deal?"

"Maybe she has a crush on Naomi." Luna , who had seen them in the hall talking, came over near the end of the conversation.

Harry blinked. Where on earth did Luna come up with that? "No, that can't be it…" He suddenly wondered why his name wasn't chosen.

"Girls can like other girls you know." Luna nodded.

Padma and Cho glanced at each other. "And you would be the Hogwarts resident lesbo expert." Padma said.

"You really are quite rude, Padma." Luna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry shook his head. "Forget about all that. Hermione doesn't see me that way. If she did she would have acted on it by now."

Cho shrugged. "Maybe she thinks you're beyond her league."

"I wasn't last year and she had every opportunity." Harry tried to get the conversation to a close.

"You never know... maybe she liked you better before you got prettier." Luna said.

Harry could see that this subject was not going to be dropped unless another subject was brought up. "I wonder who the other person was the Basin was thinking over. Wouldn't Cho be the best for Ravenclaw?"

Cho smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, Naomi. But the Basin must know something about whoever that was that no one else does. If it picked that person, then that person would probably be the best for Ravenclaw, wouldn't you think?"

"Sure….." Harry played girly. He disgusted himself.

"But all the same, I'm glad it chose me instead of whoever it was."

The four of them made their way back into the Great Hall for lunch, but Harry got separated from the group from daydreaming about what could have been if he were in the competition. By the time he noticed that he was left behind, he accidentally bumped into Ron on the way of entering the hall. Both of them fell on the ground, dropping their books all over for not looking where they were going.

"Err, sorry Ron." Harry muttered, his mind coming back to reality.

Ron's face went white. "N-no…it was my fault really."

Harry wondered why Ron was acting so weird. "No, hey, it probably was me. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." He started trying to pick up his books.

"Wait, no, let me!" Ron shouted, his face paler than the previous pale.

Harry gave Ron a strange look. Before he could argue the fact Ron was handing him Naomi's books, along with some of his own as well. Harry gave a nervous laugh and handed Ron back the books that weren't his. "I think these are yours."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah you're right!" Ron swallowed.

Harry stood facing Ron the both of them just staring awkwardly. "Are you okay, Ron?"

"U-Uh…yeah. You know. Just…. you know." Ron took a deep breath.

Harry gave a small confused smile. Then it occurred to him that Ron was acting how he would towards a girl he thought was attractive, and apparently Ron was thinking Naomi was attractive. Suddenly he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. His best friend was treating him like eye candy. "I should go now."

"Um, yeah. 'Cause, you know, lunch." Ron swallowed again.

Harry turned around and started to walk towards the Ravenclaw table. He suddenly felt eyes on his behind. On turning around he caught Ron quickly looking away at something else. Harry felt a sudden urge to punch Ron. "Is there something you want?"

Ron grasped then nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna just do it. It's stupid for me to just…uh…act nervous you know?"

"No I don't." Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny looking in their direction.

"Right. Of course you wouldn't. I'll just go ahead and just say it. Naomi, h-has anyone a-asked you out to the Christmas Ball?"

"WHAT?" Harry felt his stomach churn. "No, no way. That's a long ways away."

"Yeah. That's why I'm asking now. I figured that if I ask you out now, before anyone else, that I might get a chance." Ron looked embarrassed.

If Harry were standing next to Ron as his best friend instead of the girl he was interested in, he would feel embarrassed for him. But as the girl he just felt like puking. "Look, Ron…"

"Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny suddenly was walking up to them.

"Nothing, Ginny, it's none of your business. Piss off." Ron was shoeing her off with his hand.

"Don't tell me to piss off Ron!" Ginny said pink in the face. "In case you haven't noticed, she's from Ravenclaw."

"So…"

"So, how is Hermione going to feel if you're going out with a friend of her opponent." Ginny quickly looked at Naomi. "No offense."

Harry shook his head innocently. Ginny was inadvertently saving him. Ron's ears turned red. "You nor Hermione can tell me who I can and can't date!"

Harry quickly spoke up. "I…well, I didn't think about that. About you and Hermione being friends. I'd just feel awful if I were the cause of a fight or something."

Ron looked dejected, then turned to Ginny. "You just HAD to say something!"

"Please. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at her." Harry pretended that he wasn't relieved.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Ron stormed off.

Ginny gave Harry a sympathetic look. "Sorry about that. I know you were trying to turn him down politely."

"Err…naw, why would you think that?" Harry suddenly found himself not being able to lie to his former girlfriend.

Ginny gave him a quiet look then shook her head. "Well- uh- my brother isn't the best when it comes to girls."

"It isn't a crime. I'm sure there are loads of girls who'd want to go out with him."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him then shook her head. "He'd be fine if he didn't talk to them… have we talked before? I mean I've seen you in school, but you seem so familiar, like we had a class or something?"

Harry blinked. He wasn't doing a great job at hiding his facial expressions. "Maybe we saw each other at a Quidditch game?"

"That might be it." Ginny smiled. Harry felt like melting. "Anyhow, I'm about to go eat lunch. Tell Cho good luck with the Competition. I hope you won't mind if I don't cheer for her though." She giggled and walked away.

Harry watched her go then dragged himself towards Padma and the others. He sat down next to Cho and gave a small sigh.

Padma glanced at him, then at Ron. "What was all that about?"

"Wha-- oh Ron was asking me out."

"Ugh. I dated him like 3 years ago. Trust me, turning him down was the best thing you've done."

Luna tilted her head. "Ron's okay. He's a bit rude though. What did Ginny want?"

Harry felt his face get warmer. Apparently he was hiding this from no one.

Cho leaned sideways and whispered in his ear. "What is it? You're acting funny."

Harry opened his mouth but couldn't think of a convincing lie. Cho seemed to get more concerned as the silence went on. She reached under the table and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry felt his face get warmer again. Why was he freaking out all of a sudden. Cho leaned over him again. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom… I think you need to talk to someone, and this kind of something isn't something to be talked about in public."

She got up and pulled Harry with her. Padma and Luna looked at them strangely but Cho waved it off. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'm taking Naomi with me. We'll be back."

The two of them left the Great Hall before Harry could get a bite in his mouth. Cho held his hand the whole way, running into the girls bathroom. Harry stiffened up as they walked in and a couple of other girls walked out. When they were alone Cho let go of his hand and turned to face him.

"I know you're closer to Padma than me, but I also know that sometimes you can't tell your best friend things."

"Err, I'm not sure what you mean, Cho."

"Oh, you know. Padma can be so mean about some things, especially when she's teasing Luna about liking girls." Cho tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But we both know, don't we. We both know she's teasing the wrong person."

Harry opened his mouth and shut it. How was he getting out of this one? It was obvious he couldn't hide his attraction to girls from Cho, and Luna seemed to notice as well. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Harry said unconvincingly.

"It's okay. I won't tease you. I don't think there's anything wrong with liking girls. And I won't tell anyone. But please don't lie. I saw how you looked when Ron asked you out, and how you looked at his sister." Cho gave a small smile.

Harry knew his face was burning red. "Okay. You caught me. But I try not to, I just… can't help myself." It was the only thing he could think of. "I feel so ashamed of myself."

Cho gave him a hug, Harry stiffened again. "It's okay, honest. I swear it's between you and me."

Harry thought the best thing to do was hug back but he felt so weird admitting he liked girls when it seemed only natural to say so. But to Cho this was a life changing event, so Harry had to act like it too.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about." Cho continued petting his head.

Then Harry realized that Cho might think he was a pervert for looking at her when she changed. "Oh, err… Cho… When you change clothes and all…"

"No hey, I see you look away. And even when you look on our direction you don't really look." Cho said softly. "I don't feel like you're treating me like a piece of tail."

Harry was glad that she didn't noticed the occasional times he was treating her like a piece of tail. "Thanks for understanding. If Padma were to find out… maybe I should have just said yes to Ron so no one would think anything."

The second that came out of his mouth his stomach made a small noise. Cho released him and looked at his stomach and laughed. "I think it's decided that would have been a disaster for you."

"I guess you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline.

Chapter Four

The next day Harry made his way from class, happy it was a open period. He had made a point to leave class was soon as possible, as to lose Padma and Cho. He felt he had been spending entirely way to much time with female company, and he honestly didn't know how much more gossip he could take.

Harry went to his dorm room and quickly changed out of his school robes and into something more along the pants area. He was tired of all this skirt wearing. It was nice being able to change without his room mates talking and slowing him down. They were just getting on his nerves. That and after Cho had discovered he liked girls she seemed to be acting more friendly around him, as if knowing a secret made her feel more important. Harry didn't want Cho around as much as she was of late. She had been close to him before and could very well discover his real secret. If she saw that he found Ginny attractive then there was no telling what else she might notice.

Retreating to the Quidditch pitch, Harry found Madam Hooch and asked if he could borrow one of the school's brooms. Some flying would do him some good and get his mind off of things. After receiving a broom, he quickly mounted the used Cleansweep and pushed off the ground. Despite his long blonde hair whipping in his face, the freedom of flying quickly eased his tension.

Stopping to pull his hair back into a ponytail, Harry hovered for a few moments over the field, not taking notice of people gathering below him. When he finished and looked down he saw a crowd down below him looking up. Sighing, be pointed his broom down and flew over to see what the matter was.

"Naomi, I didn't know you could fly."

It was Ron. Harry then realized it was the Gryffindor Quidditch team, accompanied by the usual Gryffindor fan club. It must be their practice time.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know it was your practice time. I'm sorry…" Harry landed next to Ginny who was looking at him with a polite smile.

"She didn't just fly but did you see her balance. She was fixing her hair in midair, without even holding on to the broom. Like she's been flying for years." Ginny said. "How come you've never joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

"I'm not into sports." Harry quickly forced out. "I like flying, though. It helps me relax after I've had a stressful day."

Ron nodded. "I know how.. I mean what … uh… you know… I get it. I mean I get what you mean."

Harry felt that weird sick flip-flop in his stomach again. Ron was checking him out. "I should go…"

Ginny grabbed his arm. "Stick around. Hey, we're not going to practice Quidditch all that seriously today, so you can join. We can teach you how to play if you want."

Harry shook his head, feeling a warm sensation seep to his cheeps. "I..I don't want to embarrass myself. Besides I probably should be doing something more productive anyway."

Hermione walked from behind the group of Gryffindor Quidditch players, then caught sight of Harry. She looked stunned then nervous. He was standing with a broom in front of Ron and Ginny, so naturally she thought they might be on to him, Harry could see it in her face. The color went out of her cheeks as if she couldn't think of what to do.

"No c'mon, it'll be fun." Ginny said. "You don't have to leave just because of us. Plus I want to see how good you are on that broom."

"There she is." For the first time this year, Harry was relieved to see Cho. She pushed her way through the Gryffindors then looked at the Cleansweep in his hand. "Planning on joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"

Harry gave a confused look. "No…no, I just wanted to fly around, but I kind of interrupted their practice…"

"We told her it's okay if she wants to join us, but she says she doesn't know how to play Quidditch." Ginny gave Cho an odd look. Harry wondered what that look meant.

"Well, if she doesn't want to play you shouldn't force her." Hermione voice came from no where. She still had no color in her cheeks.

"I'm not forcing her to do anything, am I Naomi?" Ginny looked at him, then confused at both Hermione and Cho for being so defensive over something so trivial.

"I…" Harry started but Cho interrupted.

"Why do you care what Naomi does or doesn't do, Hermione? If she wanted to play Quidditch then why shouldn't she?"

"Really, I don't mind…" Harry tried again, but Hermione interrupted him this time.

"She just looked like she didn't want to, that's all."

"Are you threatened that she would show you up?" Cho placed her hands on her hips.

"No. That's completely absurd, Cho." Hermione lowered her eyebrows. "Besides, how could she show me up if she never played Quidditch before in her life."

Harry's mind raced. If he were Harry he didn't know a way out of this. But he wasn't Harry, he was Naomi. Naomi was a girl, who was irrational and stuck up. Playing the drama queen, he threw the broom down. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I make the decisions about my life, not anyone else."

"We didn't mean to upset you." Ginny looked hurt. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"You didn't… I mean… look, I'm just gonna go. C'mon Cho."

Harry turn and walked off the Quidditch pitch without watching to see if Cho was following him. When they got near the castle, Harry stopped and sat down on the steps leading in. Why couldn't he just do one thing he wanted to do, why did Naomi have to ruin everything for him. Cho quickly came after him, breathing heavily.

"The nerve of that girl. She follows you around like your Harry."

Harry stiffened. He glanced at Cho, who just looked red in face from anger, sitting down next to him. "Wha--"

"She just wants to win that tournament… that's all." Harry quickly said.

"No it's more than that." Cho rested her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her hands. "You really seem upset, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to fly for a few minutes, that's all."

"How come?"

"It makes me feel… feel like I don't have any responsibilities, that I'm free to feel how I want to, and that I don't have to think about anything. It's just… refreshing to be in the air and leave the world and my problems below."

"Wow." Cho sighed. "That's sounds like how I feel. That's why I started playing Quidditch you know. Someone caught me flying and thought I'd be a decent seeker if I worked at it. But flying at first for me was like you said. Just a place to get away from my troubles. From girls following me, from boys staring at me."

"You never liked the attention?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Being pretty is a double edged sword. It comes with advantages and disadvantages. Sometimes I didn't want to be noticed. You'll find that out."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been trying to hide all this time… shy and didn't talk much. But this year you're more open, and presenting yourself more like a girl. You're pretty and people are starting to notice. Soon it'll be more than you can handle. You'll have to pretend everyday that you don't notice eyes staring at you, or hear comments both jealous and lustful."

Harry suddenly felt sorry for Cho. He had been one of those guys who's eyes were on her a lot. "You must hate everyone for staring…"

"Oh, not everyone. Sometimes I want to be noticed." Cho sighed longingly. "I wanted Harry to notice me. But I messed that up."

"You.."

"No you were right. I've thought about it. When you said that I went on and on about Cedric. I was hurt, yes, but I really did give him a hard time. He was hurt too, and I couldn't see that he just wanted to be with me and not with my memories of Cedric."

"I was harsh." Harry felt uncomfortable. Did girls have these emotional conversations all the time? And why was he and Cho having these conversations more so than anyone else?

"But correct, I see that now. It was me who drove him to Hermione…"

"I don't think he ever was with Hermione."

"No, not like that. But she has a hold on him, and she never really liked me I'm sure of it. When I wasn't around I'm sure she was telling him things that he wanted to hear and things bad about me. But I did my part too, in driving him away." Cho sighed then sat up. "Strange how I'm talking about it now with you. We're only just started to get to know each other."

"Err, I'm sure you've talked about this before…"

"No, I haven't. I only just blamed Hermione, and kept the rest inside. But for some reason you make me feel comfortable enough to talk about Harry."

Harry wanted out of there. If she were ever to find out that Naomi was Harry she would hate him forever. "Well uh, that's all over now, guess there's no need to dwell on it. The key thing is to move on and become a better person."

Cho stood up. "You're right. I shouldn't mope around about it anymore. I mean last year I couldn't even look at him I was so upset. No, if I really want him, I have to show him I'm over Cedric and that I really want to be with him."

"That's … nice." Harry felt his stomach flip-flop again, but not out of sickness. Moreover being uncomfortable. "Too bad he isn't here…"

Cho sighed. "I wish he was." Cho sighed. "Well I'm going to the dorm to change, you coming?"

"I'll be along, in a few." Harry placed his face in his hands feeling miserable.

"Need some alone time? I get it. No worries, see you later." Cho said as Harry heard her footsteps go up on the stone stairs.

Cho was getting closer and closer to figuring things out, Harry could tell. Catching him looking at girls, seeing how Hermione acted around him, and now feeling comfortable around him like she had been close to him before. Sooner or later she would figure it out. She was smarter than people gave her credit for. The problem was, would she keep it a secret, or would she be angry at him for deceiving her?

Harry kept his face buried in his hands trying to think how he could possible get himself out of the situation. Why was he even here anyway. With Cho winning the Ravenclaw place he now had more free time to think about ways to defeat Voldemort. Why he was just sitting still doing nothing? He wondered if he should talk to Professor McGonagall about his thoughts on the matter.

Before he could gather himself to get up, he heard footsteps coming his direction. Looking up from his hands, his eyes unblurred just to see the face of Ginny Weasley approaching him. Harry wondered what else could go wrong when he saw the curious look on the red head's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. You seemed upset, and I thought part of it was my fault so I came to apologize."

"No…I'm just stressed out and took it out on everyone…" Harry grumbled.

"Is my brother bugging you?"

"Yes and no…" Harry admitted. "I just wish people didn't see me as… eye candy."

"Join the club." Ginny sat next to him. Harry wished that she wouldn't. If Hermione could catch on he was Harry within moments, Ginny could to if giving enough time. "We're strangers, I know, but do you mind if I tell you something. Something I know you won't understand, but I can't tell anyone else or else they would worry about me. See I just need to tell someone and for some reason I've decided to be crazy and choose someone I barely know."

Harry shook his head but inside he was groaning with frustration. Girls. They all talked to much.

"You sure you want to tell me something that important?"

"I'm sure. You've read the Daily Prophet and seen what it's saying about Harry Potter, haven't you? He and I used to go out. Still would be if it wasn't for Voldemort." She paused and looked at him. "He wants to kill him, you know. Harry that is. Which is understandable, and wants to make sure that the people he cares for are safe. That's why he broke up with me… He thinks that he can handle this on his own, and doesn't even bother to ask if we want to help or evolve us in anyway."

"Probably better that way. You know, it's dangerous and all that."

"We don't care about that…. I don't care about that. I just want to help. Not only because I care about him, but because I want to help too. It's unfair that he should make that kind of a decision for us…for me."

Harry glanced at Ginny, seeing her staring directly at him. "I'm sure he has a good reason… don't feel… don't feel like…" Harry realized that he was almost about to go on a rant about how he really did care about Ginny and the others, and he had good reason to want to do it alone, but why would Naomi say those things?

Ginny leaned forward. "Don't feel like what?"

"I… I dunno… I've never been involved in a conversation like this before. My life isn't as exciting as all yours have been. I want to say something like 'It's okay' or 'Things will work out for the best.' But when dealing with Lord Voldemort…."

"Ah-ha!"

"What?"

Ginny smiled then whispered. "You mean You-Know-Who don't you?"

Harry suddenly felt the warm go out of his face. He gave himself away. How to recover? "I didn't say that?"

"No you said Lord Voldemort." Ginny smiled.

Harry forced himself to shake. "I can't believe I said that!" He was a bad actor, he knew it. Ginny was not buying it.

"C'mon, I caught on way before then… Hermione acting strange, The way you look at me, how you were flying, and when you didn't shake the first time I said Voldemort. It didn't even phase you."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"What is it that you and Hermione knows that she's not telling? You know something about Harry don't you? There's something odd about you. See I have this theory: One - you are an Auror in disguise here to watch Ron, Hermione, and me to make sure we don't go off and do something rash, or Two - you ARE Harry. Personally I choose that latter on the simple fact that no one looks at me the way Harry does, and yesterday some girl I just met was giving me that same look of passion."

Harry rubbed his eyes. He really was bad at keeping his secret. Cho was catching on and Ginny was on the verge. "Perhaps we should go see Professor McGonagall. Let's get Ron and Hermione..."

The journey to McGonagall's office was quiet, as Ginny was unsure what to except. Harry really didn't know what to expect either. But on opening the door, and seeing both their face's the Head Mistress caught on right way without Harry even saying anything. She motioned for him to close the door and take a seat.

"I must say, Potter, your friends are more intelligent than I gave them credit for." Professor McGonagall looked astonished from behind her desk. On saying those words, suddenly Ron's looked white in the face, as if he were going to vomit any moment. "Either that or you're really bad at convincing everyone that you're a different person."

Harry groaned. "It might be both, Professor. I think Cho might figure it out eventually. She's already caught me looking at girls and has told me she feels so comfortable with me even though she can't figure out why."

"You were looking at girls?" Ginny quickly asked.

"I was looking at you."

Ron groaned. "I can't believe I actually asked him out…"

"Clearly you were able to fool one of your friends." McGonagall smirked. "As for Cho, if you think she is about to discover the truth, perhaps we should let her in on our secret and ask her not to tell anyone. If she should find out on her own, she might do something rash and tell others."

Harry sighed. "The whole point in me wearing this ring is so no one knows I'm here. Now all my closest friends know and an ex-girlfriend know."

"This is true."

"So why is it, again, that I'm still hiding here while Lord Voldemort is out there?"

"You know why, Potter. The plan is to draw him out to a fake you, and to keep him from Hogwarts. If your friends can help you keep the secret then everything will still go according to plan."

Harry sighed. "I don't see how Cho can keep it…or even speak to me again after she finds out that I've been in her dorm room all this time. She'll hate me, even though I've tried my best not to look at her when she's changing. She's shared her feelings to me that she thought she was sharing to a close friend. I can't see how she would be able to keep a secret like this."

"You saw Cho change?" Ron looked slightly less sick.

Harry groaned. "I had no choice… Padma and Luna started noticing I was looking away after a while."

Ginny got red in the face and kept quiet. Ron followed up with a question on Harry seeing Luna and Padma changing.

"Mr. Weasley try to focus on the subject at hand." McGonagall saw the look of embarrassment on Harry's face and the jealous look coming from Ginny. "Now Harry I don't see another option. We'll have to tell Cho here. If she completely loses control over herself, then we'll just have to wipe her memory and send her to a different dorm room."

"Can't we just do the wipe memory thing now…." Harry asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not. Memory adjustment is only for a last resort for a witch or wizard! Only when the situation calls for nothing else. And they have to be Ministry approved, or accidents like Professor Lockhart would be happening all the time."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Sorry Harry."

"I'll….I'll find Cho and bring her here…" Harry grumbled. "But I'd rather only me and Professor McGonagall were here when I tell her. She'll be upset as it is, and I don't want her to be embarrassed on top of that."

"Very considerate of you, Potter. I'll send an owl this instantly to let the Ministry of Magic know of our current situation. Off you go, everyone."

Walking out of the Headmistress office the four made their way back out doors. Hermione said, and rightly so, that Naomi suddenly hanging around Gryffindors would look odd. When they got to a secluded area they started to talk again.

"All this time you were here at school." Ron muttered. "I thought it was fishy about what the Prophet said. That and you never wrote us."

"I wanted to tell you all before I came to school, but Professor McGonagall told me I wasn't supposed to. I even told her that you'd figure it out, but she didn't believe me."

"Shows her for doubting you. Well, I'm off. Ron Weasley is not in the league of Naomi Hanson, whoever she is."

Hermione smiled slightly at Ginny and ran off after Ron. Harry knew it was clear that Ginny must have stressed that she wanted to talk to Harry around somehow. Ginny quickly turned and faced him as they left.

"So you saw Cho and the others naked, have you?"

"Not completely…" Harry had no clue the conversation was going in that direction.

Ginny looked upset. "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry, I had too…the situation made it impossible not too--"

"I'm not upset at you, Harry. I'm upset at Cho." Ginny crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"What?" Harry once again was completely blown at this.

"She beats me in everything with you. First date, First girlfriend, First kiss, and now she's the first girl you've seen naked. You haven't even seen me naked."

"Err." Harry really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"That's a bad thing Harry! I want at least one thing to be the first thing we shared. I wanted you to see me first… and only me…"

Harry felt his face get warm at the thought of that. "Err, Ginny, I know it's weird that I saw those girls, but it shouldn't upset you that much, should it? I mean, you don't think I wanted to see them like that do you?"

Ginny paused then said a soft no. Then after a few moments she asked a quiet questions. "You… Did you… did you think they were… I mean… did you want too…"

"No." Harry finally got what Ginny was upset about. "I didn't feel like the luckiest guy on the earth seeing three pretty girls undress in front of me. I felt mostly nervous and scared that they might figure out I was a guy. There was no unpure thought going through my mind simply because I was to scared to have them. The thought of them finding out after exposing themselves to me is just… well I wouldn't want to find out that Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all girls and peeping on me…"

"Really?" Ginny smiled a small smile.

"Really."

"What if you had to dorm with me, and I had undressed, what would you feel like?"

Harry once again wondered why girls acted so weird. "I'd be scared, still. I'd be afraid that if you found out you'd beat me to a pulp."

Ginny slapped his arms playfully. "You would not!"

"Would too."

"You wouldn't want to look, just a little?" Harry took to long to think of something and Ginny smiled. "So you would want to look?"

"I didn't say that."

"It's okay if you want to. I mean, wanted too…"

Harry rubbed his forehead. "You tell me this now?"

"I don't even see Naomi… I see you in her eyes." Ginny gave him a hug.

Harry wished he could take that stupid ring off and forget everything he had said the year before about breaking up with Ginny to keep her safe. But the situation still applied and he had a task he still had to do. Giving Ginny a hug in return he gave a notice with his head that somehow Ginny understood everything he was curtainly thinking. Ginny and Naomi could not go out… and he still had to tell Cho the truth.

Leaving Ginny was harder than he thought it would be but finding Cho seemed even more difficult. The girl was simply no where to be seen. Harry thought it might be a good idea to find his Maunders Map and search that way. But that search proved unnecessary for when he reached the dorm room, Cho was already inside reading a book.

"Oh. Hello Naomi."

"Hey Cho." Harry replied watching the girl read her potions book. "What are you looking up?"

"Polyjuice potion. Sounds interesting, you know."

"Err, yeah." Harry looked nervously at the floor. "Actually Cho, I wanted to talk to you about something related to that."

Cho looked up and smiled. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I need to tell you something really important, but Professor McGonagall said I have to tell you in her office."

"Why? Does this have something to do with the Hogwarts Championship?"

"Not exactly…" Harry felt that he shouldn't lie to her anymore. "It's more or less about Harry Potter."

Cho suddenly looked more alert. "Harry? What do you mean?"

"I can't say until we're in Professor McGonagall's office."

"Let's go then." Cho pushed herself off the bed, discarding the book she was so enthralled with before.

The journey to the Headmistress' Office was a quiet one, minus Cho giving small worried moans under her breath. Each step closer to the office Harry dreaded telling her that he had been in her room this whole term, allowing her to expose herself to him. He tried to work over in his mind on how to tell her, hoping that she wouldn't hate him for life, or that Professor McGonagall didn't have to wipe her memory.

When they entered the office, only the headmistress was present, looking just a grave as Harry felt. "Please, take a seat you two. I believe that you have something to tell Miss Chang."

Cho looked at Harry with a worried look on her face. "This is about Harry, isn't it? Somehow you know about him, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"Please, is he okay? I know fighting Death Eaters is dangerous, but I just can't stand the thought of him injured… or … or even dead."

"Harry… err… He's okay. More than okay. In fact you an say you've had your eye on him this whole time, making sure he was safe." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Have I?" Cho blinked.

"See… the thing is…" Harry started quietly but Cho interrupted.

"You're not really who you say you are, are you?" Cho bit her bottom lip. "Oh… and I went and just opened up to you and everything…"

"No, it's nothing like that. I mean I'm not Naomi Hanson, but I'm not a complete stranger either."

Professor McGonagall continued. "It's going to sound strange but you've been helping out the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix in protecting Harry Potter."

"Me?"

"Yes." McGonagall said. "The truth of the matter is that Harry has been in school in disguise all this time, in an attempt to get He-who-must-not-be-named to come out of hiding. While You-know-who is chasing after fake Harry's, the real Harry is safe and sound here."

"Oh! May I see him?" Cho stood up.

"Cho…" Harry stood up also and faced her. "I… I am Harry."

Cho gave a blink as if she didn't get it, then shook her head as if the idea finally took hold but wouldn't sink in. "You… but you can't be…"

"Can't I?" Harry felt embarrassed. "You said it yourself. You felt close to me, but you didn't know why. That's because you already know me. Also you saw that I was interested in girls. I'm sure if you saw me flying for longer than a second you would have realized who I was…"

Cho looked white in the face. "You… when you're nervous I noticed that you look just like Harry when he felt uncomfortable. A-And when everyone was changing, you looked awkward and refused to look at everyone…" Harry saw she was getting it, but still having trouble buying it. "But you're a girl. No illusion spell can make you look like you do. I've seen you… you can't be him."

"Polyjuice ring." Harry said simply. He held up his ring finger.

Cho's eyes widened. "So if you were to take that off, you would look like Harry?" Harry nodded. "I understand now."

"I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, or embarrass you. But it was just part of the plan to trap Voldemort." Both Professor McGonagall and Cho jumped at the mention of the name.

"That's definitely him." Cho whispered to herself, then addressed Harry. "But why? Why tell me all this? You could have stayed hidden and I wouldn't have found out."

"Yes you would. You were getting closer everyday we spent together. You would have figured it out on your own. I wanted to tell you… so you wouldn't hate me."

Cho's cheeks went slightly pink. "Oh! Oh, I couldn't hate you for just that. You didn't do anything wrong!"

"You told me your deepest feelings, not knowing who I was… plus I've seen you…err… well exposed."

Cho's face went even redder. "I… well I suppose I would have told you all that sooner or later… So you know how I feel about you… I mean I feel like I could hide in a corner for the rest of my life, but it's okay. And you seeing me half naked… I… well I don't mind, I guess."

McGonagall rolled her eyes at the teen drama in front of her. "Back to the matter at hand. Now that you know about Potter's secret, are you willing to help him keep it? You will tell no one about him being here, and help him maintain his secret identity?"

Cho looked at McGonagall and nodded her head. "I'll be honored to help as much as I can, Professor."

"So… you're not mad at me?"

Cho shook her head. "No. I should be, but I'm… I'm just relieved you're okay and not hunting Death Eaters."

"I would rather be doing that than hiding to tell you the truth."

In telling Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Cho his secret, Harry thought being Naomi would be easier, but in many ways it seemed more difficult. The only person who could talk to him and not looks suspicious was Cho, which seemed to upset Ginny. Although jealous, Ginny couldn't act on her feelings, so there was always some tension in the air when ever she was around. Also Ron and Hermione always wanted to talk, but they found it difficult in meeting places that no one would see them.

So it was a good distraction when the first challenge for the Hogwarts Tournament arrived, placing him to focus mainly on being Cho's couch. Naturally she had chosen Harry to be her helper, knowing that he had experienced the Triwizard's Tournament years ago. The only problem was that Hermione also knew about Harry and his insider's factor. Her second was of course Ron, who gave Harry looks that told him that he wanted Harry to give Cho bad advise.

While wanting to see his real house win the tournament, Naomi was currently in Ravenclaw, so if it looked as though he was aiding or cheering for the other side, it would look suspicious. Plus Cho looked desperate for help. Harry knew Hermione was up for whatever challenge may arise, but was not sure about Cho. The only thing she seemed to be interested in was him.

"You should really except an invitation to the Christmas Ball, you know. It'll just look weird if one of my best friends isn't going." Cho had told Harry on their walk from Potions that Ravenclaw shared with Slytherin.

"I really don't want to, Cho. Not so comfortable going out with a guy."

"Oh. Naomi, please just go. The whole point is keeping up appearances. Not just for you, but for me too. As Ravenclaw representative you have to be there for me."

"If she don't want to go, she don't have to." Pansy Parkinson's voice came from beside them. Apparently she had heard most of the conversation.

"No one asked you, Parkinson." Cho gave a face at the dark haired girl. Harry suddenly noticed that she was walking alone and any Slytherin that happened to be near her wouldn't even acknowledge she was there.

"Are you going with anyone, Pansy?" Harry asked.

"No. Strangely enough my fellow classmates don't want to hang out with people who used to date death eaters." Pansy said in a snide voice, but muttered in a small voice afterwards: "Not like I knew Draco was trying to kill Professor Dumbledore last year."

Cho grabbed Harry's hand. "Anyway… Naomi… You should really find someone to go out with. It would be a favor for me."

Pansy rolled her eyes wandered away. Harry shrugged and looked at Cho. "I guess I could ask Ron to go. I mean he's my mate, so I know he won't try nothing."

Cho's face went white. "You can't ask him! He's a Gryffindor! Plus how would it look if you were suddenly hanging out with…" Cho looked around and saw Ravenclaws still around them "… with someone like him."

Harry knew Cho was trying to point out that Naomi wouldn't hang or date a person like Ron, especially if Naomi had no history of talking to him before. "You're right. Might be weird anyway."

Cho looked relieved. "Glad you came to your senses."

"Sometimes I forget that I…" Harry almost slipped out "I'm in hiding and a girl at that" but wisely caught himself. "…forget… err… "

"It's not important." Cho giggled slightly at Harry struggling.

Cho kept pestering Harry about the Christmas ball afterward. If she wasn't talking about Harry going on a date with someone for appearances, she was talking about her long awaited first task So when Professor McGonagall called the challengers and their seconds to her office to discuss the first task, Harry was less than enthusiastic about it. Still Harry went with Cho to the Headmistress' office, meeting Ron and Hermione, Daniel Keep and his second, and Pansy Parkinson. Once again the Slytherin girl was alone.

"Ah, I'm glad you've all reported here on time." Professor McGonagall said from behind her desk, which was piled with books and parchment. She looked completely wore out, and the fact that she was saying she was glad they were on time may have been sarcasm, but she was so stressed looking it was hard to know if she really meant it or not.

"Challengers, your first task will be this weekend, on the Quidditch pitch. The rules are that you may bring only your wand with you, and you may jinx your opponents. Hidden in the pitch are three items that belong to you personally, which you will retrieve. Of course if you find another item that is not yours feel free to re-hide it if you think it is necessary. However remember that your other challengers will be watching you and may spot you holding their item. If that's the case, and you're caught red-handed then you'll be out of the contest. Sounds easy? It's not. The game is about secrets. Can you cause your opponent extra time in searching for their items when you've move them without being caught? And what is in the pitch besides those items taken form you? They maybe dangerous?"

Daniel mimicked the Headmistress when she turned her back on him, making awful faces and rude gestures with his tongue to the girls in the room. Harry noticed Hermione narrowing her eyes at him.

"They may cause you to use your minds." Professor McGonagall continued. "Also keep in mind that there is something else hidden in the pitch, something that will give you bonus points. Whoever finds that will be able to keep it, and receive an automatic first place in this challenge. In any case the only preparation for this contest is to get a good nights sleep. Is there any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. "So we're allowed to jinx our opponents? Isn't that dangerous?"

"I have already warned you that these are challenges Miss Granger. If it were a simple scavenger hunt then they wouldn't be exciting, now would they." McGonagall snapped, most unlike her. She was clearly under stress. "Besides, if there is a jinx that you can not counter-curse, there are several options. In the pitch, also hidden are potions that cure curses and jinxes. Should you not happen to find one, or the jinx is too much for you to handle, as always you can back out of the challenge and let the nurse assist you."

"Sounds fun." Daniel said and high-fived his second, a scruffy looking boy named Jack. "Think these girls can keep up with me?"

"Remember, challengers, that you are representing your House." McGonagall eyed Daniel. "Thus acting a certain way reflects on how others view your house. Also giving up on challenges will not fair well for either of you. So only do so if it is extremely necessary to do so. Also this competition, while it is against houses, is meant to bring to school together. On selecting dates for the Christmas ball that is coming up, do not be wary in selecting those from other houses. That's all. Have fun."

Taking the cue, they all piled out of the office. Standing outside of it, they all gave each other silent looks, until Daniel and Jack laughed did another rude gesture, this time with their fingers, and wandered off.

"Prat." Hermione muttered.

"Certainly looks to be a load easier than the Triwizard's Cup." Ron commented. "I wonder why that is?"

"Oh, I don't know Ron, maybe because the last Cup a champion died." Cho almost whispered.

"Oh yeah."

Hermione glanced at Pansy still hanging around them and changed the subject. "Right then. I suppose I'll wish you the best of luck you two. Just between you and me, I'd like it if us girls took Daniel out early."

"Yeah, take him out then it'll be just us going for it. I like that idea, Hermione." Cho smiled. Pansy gave a small nod.

"Great. I didn't like his attitude anyhow. All arrogant and making faces behind Professor McGonagall's back. I didn't know Hufflepuff had people like him in their house."

"He reminded me of Draco…" Pansy said with a sad face. "I can't believe I thought that was cute."

Hermione opened her mouth then shut it. "Uh, well it's not like Malfoy wasn't attractive… just his personality…" Ron snickered, but Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Whatever." Pansy said softly.

"Okay. Ron and I are leaving. Good luck." Hermione said quickly, gave Harry a small look, then pulled Ron's arm as she walked away briskly.

"One guess who she's asking to the Ball." Cho gave a small laugh as she watched them go.

Harry blinked. "If you're thinking she's going to ask Ron forget it. He's clueless about her and she's to stubborn to be obvious enough for him to get the idea."

"How do you know that Naomi?" Pansy asked.

"Err—you can just tell." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Have you found anyone to go to the ball with you yet?"

Harry and Cho both gave each other looks on why Pansy was still hanging around them. But when a group of Slytherin happened by, heading to the Great Hall for Dinner, it soon became obvious why. They ignored her, and she just looked miserable when they did.

"No." Harry said.

"Me either." Pansy spoke in that dry, yet depressed sounding voice.

It was getting very uncomfortable. She was so sad and depressed that it even made Cho look compassionate for a few moments. Harry could relate to the whole school not like her. Many times they thought he was a murder, or some showoff, or anything else. He often felt alone, and could tell that Pansy was just desperate for anyone to talk to her. Even if it was people she didn't really like at one point in her life.

"So…" Cho gave Harry a look, then back at Pansy. "… you want to get some dinner?"

Pansy looked in the direction of the Great Hall. "No thanks, I'll eat later. I'll see you." Harry and Cho watched her go.

"It's so weird that I feel sorry for her." Cho glanced at Harry. "I hated her. She used to pick on… Harry all the time."

"I know." Harry said. "It was more Malfoy, but she was there taking her shots."

"I guess it's true what they say, huh? The reaping what you sow thing."

"I guess. Still I don't think she deserves that much punishment."

Cho gave Harry a hug. He stiffened up, but she didn't seem to care. "That's why I like you. You're so caring about other people,. Even if they don't deserve it."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline.

Chapter Five

The challenge was approaching and Harry knew there was nothing he could do to help Cho out. She seemed nervous about it, but more so about the upcoming Ball. She kept complaining that the only person she wanted to go with was currently unavailable. But when the time for the actual challenge was about to take place, Cho could have not noticed Harry at all. She was to focused on what she had to do. Harry found himself in the stands with Padma and Luna, feeling odd being a spectator rather than the spectatee.

"Kick their asses Cho! Whooo!" Padma shouted beside him.

"Sitting right here." Harry rubbed his ear.

"Sorry Naomi. But we gotta support Cho."

Luna shrugged. "She is in our house I suppose."

Harry shook his head. Luna was off her rocker. "Alright, you cheer for her, I'll go find some food."

"Hurry up! You'll miss everything." Padma said, but didn't tell him to stop.

Harry managed his way through the crowds towards where some students where selling food. As he was digging in his pocket for some coins when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Mad-Eye Moody.

"Miss Hanson, I'd like a word with you."

Replacing the coins in his pocket he followed the Professor to a less populated area near the Quidditch pitch. This may have been one of the few times that he actual did talk to the real Mad-Eye, as the one he drew found off his fourth year was an imposture.

"What is it Professor?"

"No one is a around. I've placed a silencing spell around us so you can talk openly. As part of the deal of you staying in school, we told you that we'd give you information, should it become available about You-know-who."

Harry tensed up. It was about time they told him something. "So he's on the move then?"

"Nothing for curtain. However there have been sightings, and knowing the Dark Lord, he's being sloppy. It appears our plan is working. He's taking less cautions when he goes out."

"So do you think he's looking for the fake me?"

"Nothing conclusive yet, but that's our guess. If he isn't, then he's at least curious. Polyjuice Harry Aurors have caught four death eaters. This has his attention. We no longer have spotted any spies watching Hogwarts."

"Great. It won't be long now will it?"

"I'd give it a couple of weeks, perhaps months."

"Months! I'm just sitting here doing nothing. Maybe now's the time for me to go out and help!"

"Don't you see you are helping. By having multiple Polyjuice Harry's out there, there are no real conclusive Harry spottings. The longer this keeps up the more irritated the Dark Lord will become and he'll start getting sloppy. He'll grow angry and come after the Harrys himself. At that time, and that time alone, will we need the real you."

Harry nodded. The real Mad-Eye was just a logical as the fake. "I understand."

"In the mean time, while you're sitting doing nothing, why not research something that might be useful in You-Know-Who's defeat. You are, after all, you're in the school with the biggest magical library there is on England."

"Find a weakness? I don't think he has one now." Harry pondered.

"There isn't anything you can think of that would lead him to his downfall?"

"He's arrogant… thinks he's the most powerful… but then again he's right about that."

"That's something. Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything."

"What about that story I've heard, about your wands."

Harry looked at Mad-Eye with a confused face. "Our wands were made from the same Phoenix tail. They're connected, that's all."

"And you don't think you can use this to your advantage?"

"No… I mean… how can I?"

"That's that a library is for." Mad-Eye smirked. "Off you go then. I believe this competition is nearing an end."

Harry watched Moody for a few moments, then made his way back up the stands towards Padma, who was hugging Luna and jumping up and down.

"You missed it! You missed it. Cho found all three things! She's going to win!" Padma tackled him.

Harry, still with a clinging Padma, looked to the field and saw Cho running for Professor McGonagall holding a basket. Behind her was Hermione. Harry looked around the field and saw that Pansy and Daniel were too into a wizards duel to notice that they were about to lose.

"Pansy!" Harry shouted. He saw the Slytherin look up, so he pointed at Cho and Hermione who were racing for the finish line. She quickly kneed Daniel out of the way and bounded after them.

"Why'd you do that?" Padma asked suddenly.

Harry looked at her and realized he didn't know why he had. "Uh… I don't like Daniel. Plus, she is to far away to win anyhow. I'd rather she get third than him."

This seemed to appeal Padma, who still clung on to him. "She's almost there, Naomi! She did it!" She squealed and jumped up and down again, forcing him to jump also with her bear-hug still intact.

Harry noticed Hermione ran past Cho and went over to the Professor when she had finished. She opened up her basket and handed her something. It looked to be a vile of potion. Cho threw her basket down angrily.

"What?" Harry blinked. "What now?"

"That dreadful Granger! She found the secret item! She didn't even have to run, she already won first place!" Padma pushed off of Harry and started booing.

Harry sat down on the bench next to Padma, trying not to look up the girls skirt as he watched Pansy run in for third with a bloody nosed Daniel to far behind to catch up. But what plagued his mind more what the recent information he had received. This stupid plan of hiding was working, and Voldemort was actually falling for it. Maybe it wouldn't be long that he would reveal himself and Harry could take him down, once and for all.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded over the arena magically. "The winner of the first challenge is Hermione Granger. Cho however will receive more House points for being the first to cross the finish line, even though technically she finished second. Points will be awarded at tonight's dinner."

Luna pulled Harry to his feet and she, him, and Padma made their way down toward the pitch to greet Cho. Hermione had been carried off by the Gryffindors, while Daniel was being cooed on by Hufflepuff girls like he was majorly injured. Pansy sat down on the stage near the finish line with close to no Slytherins around her.

"I can't believe Hermione beat me again!" Cho looked red faced with anger. She ran up to him and hugged him. Harry stiffened, as he normally did when people hugged him.

"She cheated!" Padma said.

Luna spoke dreamily. "I don't think she did.

Cho broke the hug she had on Harry. "I had that won, Luna! You saw it! She just happened to find that vile! Damn it!"

"You still won house points though." Harry tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah…" Cho still looked angry.

"And you've proven that you clearly were the best in this challenge, and that Hermione only won with a loop-hole." Harry buttered her up more. Cho liked that, he noticed.

"She did…" Cho said with a pout.

"See, Naomi's right!" Padma smiled. "You'll get her in the next contest, when she can't cheat!"

"She didn't cheat." Cho muttered. "But I will get her next time."

"That's what I want to hear!" Padma hugged Cho. "With the house points you've collected, Ravenclaw has the most! You'll no doubtingly be champion, and we'll win the House Cup. No worries."

"No worries." Cho seemed to liven up. "I need a shower."

Padma released Cho. "Okay, shower up and we'll meet in the Great Hall. I probably should change anyway."

"Why?" Harry and Luna asked at once.

"Because… everyone has already seen her in her cute-sporty look, now she has got to change into her I'm-pretty-and-celebrating look." Cho explained.

"Why?" Harry and Luna asked once again.

"BECAUSE of the Christmas Ball, idiots! If I want to be asked, I have to be noticed, don't I?" Padma stuck her tongue out at them. "You two should change too."

"No thanks." Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just a stupid Ball. And if someone asks me just because they like how I look then they're probably not the type of person I want to go with anyway."

"Too cute. I'll see you later okay." Cho giggled and wandered off towards the Quidditch locker room.

Luna smiled. "I like that. What you said Naomi. However I don't want to go alone again. I think I'll change as well."

"See even Luna is in the spirit!" Padma slapped Luna on the back and they headed off towards the castle.

Harry sighed. Dances and clothes, he didn't see how this was important at all. He slowly started to make his way towards the castle when he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. He glanced around and saw Pansy behind him.

"Hey."

"Hullo." Harry spoke mainly from surprise.

"T-Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me out there. Thanks." Pansy looked down.

"No it's okay."

"You really didn't have too." Pansy spoke softly. "I don't know why you did."

"I don't know why either." Harry admitted.

"Well thank you anyway." Pansy started to walk towards the castle.

Harry watched her descend up ahead of him, feeling sorry for her just by the way she was carrying herself lately. His brain started nagging at him, and while he loathed the idea of spending more time with girls, he just couldn't stand her looking so alone.

"Pansy. The Great Hall is so over done don't you think? Mind hanging with me on the bridge. I'll bring some food."

Pansy stopped and turned around. Her face looked slightly less paler than it usually did. "Uh. Thank you for the offer, but I don't feel like it. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."

"Oh. No problem then. See you later."

"Later."

Harry watched the look of longing for some human contact come from Pansy's eyes as she left, but Harry had a good clue why she turned him down. She thought she was doing a good job at hiding how miserable she was. She really didn't want anyone to see her look so depressed.

The week had gone by quickly, and it was the weekend before long, which meant it was Halloween. The second Hogwarts Championship challenge was actually an easy one. Who ever had the best costume among the champions would win. Everyone looked forward to this, seeing it as an opportunity for everyone to dress up for the feast, plus a number if girls saw this as the perfect time to dress in sexy costumes to attract possible dates for the Christmas Ball. Unfortunately for Harry, his dorm-mates thought it would be fun to play dress up with him again. Padma apparently had been planning a make-over for a long time and had several costume ideas that she wanted him to wear, all of which Harry would never be caught dead in if he were a guy.

"I don't see why I have to dress up. It's not like it's a mandatory dance or something." Harry complained as he stood on a stool while Luna, Padma, and Cho took turns casting charms on his clothes seeing what costume would look nice to make for him.

"It would be cool if it were a dance. A dress-up dance." Padma said starry-eyed.

"Don't we have enough dances as there is." Harry sighed, looking at the French maid uniform he was wearing now.

"Speaking of which, did you get asked out yet?" Padma flicked her wand at Harry and his outfit changed to that of a bunny-girl.

"Yeah, by from losers." Harry sighed, feeling uncomfortable in the leotard and stockings. Losers meaning everyone who asked him, aka, all men. He denied every single one.

"I saw Dean ask you out. He's okay." Luna said and flicked her wand.

"No thanks." Harry muttered, then looked at the radish outfit he was wearing. "Ugh. I thought the Bunny-costume was bad…"

"You can't have her dress like a radish, Luna." Cho said. "The whole point is to dress her up all sexy like."

"I wouldn't mind being an old librarian…" Harry sighed.

"Librarians aren't sexy."

"I know." Harry poked the radish outfit. "Besides why do you care what I'm wearing? Isn't Cho's outfit more important?"

Cho flicked her wand, ignoring him. Harry next was wearing leather fetish outfit. "Clearly you're not in the spirit of Halloween, Naomi."

"That much is obvious." Harry started to pull the leather riding up his butt. "I don't want a date, so why do I have to wear a costume?"

"Because." Padma flicked her wand, then giggled. "Hey you look like those gothic Muggles."

Harry glanced down at his black bondage dress, tore up fishnets and blank finger pant. "Next…"

"You're no fun." Padma flicked her wand.

"Come on, Naomi. Even if there is no dance happening, don't you want to just have fun, be someone else for a while." Cho smiled.

_I think I have all the being someone else I can take._ Harry thought. "Hey why don't I be Harry Potter?"

"You want to dress up like a boy?" Padma wrinkled her nose. "That's not cute."

Luna flicked her wand again. "I like this one."

Harry looked down and groaned. He looked like some Eskimo warrior princess, complete with whaler spear.

Padma nodded. "That's horrible. I mean you can't even tell who's in that parka."

"Not to mention I'm burning up in this get-up." Harry sweated.

Cho flicked her wand. "How about this one?" He was a skimpy wrapped mummy, uncovered in the right areas.

"Come on!" Harry shouted. "I've just about had enough of this!"

"Then hush up and let us pick something." Padma said.

"Why don't you decide what you're gonna wear and leave me out of this." Harry complained.

"Because we've already picked our costumes." Cho smiled.

"Okay, whatever. I'll pick the next one you put on me. I just want this to be over with."

Padma grinned and flicked her wand once more. Harry was dressed up in a fancy ball gown, complete with his blonde hair up in ringlets. Harry groaned when he looked down at himself, but was relieved that the dress up show was over.

"Fine. Change me back, okay."

"No wait, I'll just boost the charm and you can wear this all night, then when the charm fades you'll return to your normal clothes." Padma smiled.

"You're a brilliant witch… using your time to conjure dance outfits." Harry said sarcastically.

"I think I could make a living doing this, you know." Padma said proudly. "Anyone else?"

"Me next." Cho grinned.

"I'll wait for you lot in the Great Hall, assuming I can walk in this thing." Harry stepped off the stool and exited the room.

Walking towards the common room, Harry caught his reflect and got a better look at himself. The gown was backless, and exposed his shoulders, which meant it stayed up from being tied around his neck. It was loose and flowing, and depending on the light source the color of the gown would change from a very light blue to a very light yellow to a very light pink. Stupid Padma was so meticulous that she even had a matching arm bands and ribbons in his hair, even a taira. Ignoring the gocking boys in the Ravenclaw common room, Harry made a B-line towards the Great Hall.

On arriving there he saw that many other students, mostly girls he noticed, were also in costumes. But his was so attention getting that soon he had unwanted attention from everyone he passed. After a few minutes of compliments, people returned to whatever they were doing and Harry made his way towards the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks." Harry said, mainly out of instinct, then he realized who said it. "Oh, not you too Hermione."

"Well I can't help it. You look adorable. Who conjured that for you?"

"Padma… hey forget about all this, I wanted to talk to you but I've not had a chance because this Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor feud." Harry said, then noticed Hermione was dress up also. Living with girls as long as he had he realized he was supposed to compliment her. "Oh, by the way you look nice."

"Thanks Ha… Naomi." Hermione smiled. She was dressed up like a genie.

"Dear God, you've got to get out of that dorm, mate." Ron laughed as he looked at Harry. "I mean, they even curled your hair."

"Forget about that. I want to talk to you about what Professor Moody said to me during the last competition." Harry pressed on.

"Don't you think this conversation is a bit public?" Hermione looked around.

"No one even notices… they're too busy looking at everyone's costumes." Ron looked around. "Hey Lavender's a cat-girl. What did she do, paint those tights on?"

"All the same, we should probably talk about this in the library. No one will be there on Halloween night." Hermione stood up. "Come on."

Harry turned and nearly bumped into a girl that was dressed in an animal hide like Celtic warrior bikini thing, complete with blue war paint. "Excuse me."

"Oh my! That's so cute! And look, ribbons too!"

Harry took a more careful look at the girl felt his heart jump. It was Ginny. Suddenly the need to look at the costume she was wearing more carefully surged into his mind. But before he could say anything Ron suddenly was in front of him.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?!"

"A costume Ron." Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"You're just in some loin cloth and a bikini top, you call that a costume?" Ron shouted.

"It's a Celtic warrior queen outfit. You know, like Guinevere or Boudica."

"Couldn't you have dressed in a Celtic dress or something."

"For your information, Ronald, most Celtic women only wore the blue war paint to battle. Would you rather me do that!?"

"Doesn't sound so bad to me." Harry heard Seamus say from somewhere in the crowd. Everyone ignored him.

"Well thanks for the history lesson… can't you change into something else. I don't want to see my sister running about half naked."

"I'm not half naked… and if you don't like it, then don't look!"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "I think it's nice."

"Thanks Har-Naomi."

"Oh, take her side! You just like seeing her like this don't you! Looking at her all naked and covered in paint gets your rocks off." Ron turned on him.

"Come on Ron!" Harry lowered his eyebrows. "You really think…"

"Don't answer that!" Ron stormed off. "Damn it!"

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione shouted after him. "You think he could of caused a bigger scene?"

"Listen I just wanted to talk about…" Harry tried again but was interrupted by Ginny.

"So you really like my outfit?"

"A bloke would have to be blind not to like it." Harry said quickly. "Now listen…"

"You're so sweet. I'd hug you if I didn't think I'd smear paint all over that dress."

"I don't care about the dress." Harry tried again. "I want to tell you two about…"

"Naomi! Hey! Over here."

Padma walked up waving. Harry groaned. Padma looked at Hermione and Ginny and complimented them on their outfits, then went on about how she conjured Harry's outfit. After 20 minutes, Harry just gave up. It was clear that when talking to these girls when fashion was on the line nothing would happen. Especially when Lavender and Parvati gathered around, and the conversation started all over again.

Excusing himself by saying he was going to get something, Harry escaped from the fashion parade and wandered near the Great Hall exit. "Girls…" He grumbled.

"Hey Naomi."

Harry turned and saw it was Pansy again. Ever since the last weekend he hadn't talk to her much. If he did, he had to make an effort and go over to her. But this time it seemed she found him out. She was dressed up also, wearing zombie make-up, a tattered black dress, and stockings with holes in it.

"Interesting outfit." She looked at the gown change colors.

"Err, yeah. I didn't want to wear it."

Pansy shrug and stood by him. They didn't speak for a few minutes, just staring out into the mass of people in the Great Hall, leaning against the wall near the exit. Harry started to feel uncomfortable, just standing there not talking or anything. But he really had no clue what to talk about.

"You going with anyone to that ball?" Pansy asked from no where.

"Nope." Harry's back felt cold on the stone wall.

"Me either. No one will ask me."

If Harry felt awkward before he felt even more awkward then. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Pansy said in a monotone voice. "People think I'm a Death Eater just because Draco was one."

"I don't think you are."

"I know." Pansy sighed. "You're the only one. So I hear you like girls."

Harry coughed like a bludger smacked into his stomach. That came complete out of no where. "What?"

"Sorry, that came out a little to straight forward, didn't it?"

"A bit." Harry said sarcastically. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"The school is talking about it."

"The school?"

"Yes. People are saying you're turning down every boy that asks you out, and that people catch you looking at girls."

"It's nice to know people talk about me behind my back." Harry murmured.

"I think if you like girls then it isn't anyone's business but yours, personally."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Thanks for that. I'm wondering, though, if you got a point to all this girl-liking stuff."

"No point."

"You want to know if it's true, don't you?"

"I admit I'm slightly curious."

Harry shrugged. "Fine, yeah, I do. Happy?"

"I suppose so. I wasn't dying to know one way or the other."

Harry sighed heavily. "It's not a big deal. You'd think people would talk about something else. I mean we have the Hogwarts Championship happening, Vol… You-know-who is on the loose, and everyone is worried about if I like blondes or brunettes."

"I was just curious." Pansy said again. "Mainly because I wondered if you were nice to me because you thought I'm cute."

Harry couldn't believe this. "I'm nice to you because I think you're a nice person, and that people are treating you wrong… I'm not looking to score, if that's what you think."

"Not at all." Pansy's lips gave a rare tilt upward.

"Not that I'm saying I don't think you're cute, but I wasn't thinking about you like that… until now cause you brought it up." Harry shook his head. "Anyway, I'm not looking for a hook up, just to be friends."

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "Friends. I wouldn't mind that."

"Then we're friends."

The next month seem to drag on forever as everyone was excited about Christmas Holiday and about half the school was excited about the Christmas Ball. Cho had won the second challenge, and McGonagall had already announced that the third challenge would be issued on the students return after holiday, but in the mean time everyone was gearing up for the dance.

As December wore on, Harry had to find more excuses to see Ron and Hermione, and seeing Ginny was even harder. Most of his time was around Cho and Padma, and lately he had been spending some time with Pansy. Harry desperately missed his male friends, and could not wait for the Ball to be over and for the break to happen.

Then something occurred to Harry: where would he go during the holiday? He had talked to Cho about his problem, but she seemed only interested in inviting him over to her house over the break. Harry couldn't imagine staying with Cho over the whole break, so he cleverly told her that he didn't know if he could impose on her parents. In the meantime, Harry decided to talk to Professor McGonagall about the situation.

On a Friday afternoon, Harry walked over to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. Thankfully she was in and had given him an invite.

"Ah, Miss Hanson, please close the door behind you." Harry did as he was told. "I figured you would be along about now."

"You did?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter, I'm not some mindless school girl." McGonagall smirked. "You're wondering where you're going during the break."

"You read my mind."

"Have you had any offers?"

"Cho… Pansy hinted towards it, but to be honest, I don't think I can take much more of giggling and boy talk."

"Pansy?"

"I've gotten to know her since the competition started." Harry explained.

"Ah." McGonagall nodded. "I wish you were able to go to the Burrow like you do every year. But Naomi going home with the Weasley's looks suspicious."

"Yes. Hermione already apologized to me that they couldn't give me presents because of this whole hiding situation."

"That's to be expected. And rightly so. It's a small compromise to your current situation, Potter. The Ministry feels, however, you should stay here."

"To make sure I don't run off and do something stupid, huh?"

"You've got it. They told me that they wanted to look after you for protection, but we know better. They even suggested an alternative. You could spend the break with the Minister of Magic. "

"Like I want to do that. I guess my choices are limited. I might as well stay here. No safer place than Hogwarts…"

"I thought you might say that. Never-the-less, should you change you mind, please tell me."

"Thanks Professor."

The break conversation with McGonagall only made him depressed. On exiting her office Harry rounded the corner sharply and ran smack into Ginny. Both fall over, Ginny dropping all her books, parchments, and inkwell.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm sorry!" Harry said, more shocked than anything.

"No hey, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Me either."

"I was in hurry to see Professor McGonagall."

"I just was there."

Harry helped Ginny collect her belongings and looked at her longingly. She gave him the same look as he handed her the last book she dropped.

"So… you saw Professor McGonagall." She said with a slight stutter.

"Yeah. I was asking about… you know, where I was going to stay over Holiday."

"Oh." Ginny's freckled face turned slightly pinker. "I… I was about to ask her about that."

"You were?"

"Yes. I mean since I rarely see you now-a-days." Ginny looked down, then quickly back up. "Not that it's your fault. I know why you can't see me. But… I… well I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"Looks like I'm staying here. It's either that or chill with Cho and park at Pansy's"

"You're getting offers from girls? Oh, of course… you are one.." Ginny quickly added. "It's funny, you're in skirts, you have long hair, but I don't see that girl you're wearing… I still see… you know." She looked around to see if anyone was near by.

"I know."

Ginny sighed then whispered. "I wish you could come over my place. Christmas will suck without you there."

"I wish I could too."

"Damn it. Stupid Voldemort! I wish he'd die already so I can have my Harry back."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but a group of Gryffindors rounded the corner and spotted Ginny. "Whoa, Weasley talking to the enemy!"

"She's not the enemy just because she's friends with Cho." Ginny shouted back at them. "For your information she's rather nice. It wouldn't hurt for you to be polite to people you know."

"Hey, chill, we were teasing." Said a boy and the Gryffindors wandered off.

"I probably should… you know."

"Yeah."

"I wish I could talk more. It was nice seeing you again. Bye."

Harry watched her go then leaned against the stone wall and gave a frustrated sigh. Ginny was right. Voldemort was not only ruining his regular life, but any chance of having one with Ginny, or any of his friends for that matter. He slammed the bottom of this fist against the wall and brooded silently to himself.

"You look like how I feel on most days." It was Pansy. Harry gave a half hearted smile but wasn't in the mood to play Naomi at the moment. "That girl turn you down?"

"Wha--"

"That girl. The red head. Weasley I think it is."

"Oh. No. I didn't ask her out. We just bumped into each other."

"If you like her you really should tell her. She might turn you down, but at least you'll know and you won't have to worry about it anymore. Besides, she might say yes. She does seem to be friendly to you." Pansy voice was as monotone as ever.

"Pansy… I… uh… thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I don't want to talk about her, okay?"

"Okay." Pansy didn't look offended. "The Ball is coming and still no one has asked me."

"Want me to ask someone for you?" Harry found himself saying without thinking.

"No… I'd be to embarrassed if you had to help me scrape a date."

"I didn't mean you couldn't…"

"It's cool. Besides I've gotten used to the fact that I'm going alone."

Harry shrugged and rubbed his hand. "You won't be the only one going alone."

"Why don't we just go together?"

Harry quickly looked at Pansy. He was only half listening before. Her face did not look hopeful or anything emotional. In fact it maintained it's normal neutral state. "What?"

"You don't want to go with anyone, and I can't get anyone to go with me, so why don't we just go together." she said simply.

"I don't know. People might start talking…"

"About what? They already say you like girls... and people don't even pay me any mind. Plus it'll be fun just to go with someone and not have to worry about date stuff."

"I guess so."

"So are you in?"

"Why not." Harry sighed. "You have to go, and Cho won't let me out of it."

"That girl is always in your business. You'd think she likes girls too. Maybe I should have waited until she asks you. She wants you to take her out, probably."

"No… she wants Harry Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline

Chapter Six

The Christmas ball grew near, and Harry had to hear about it every few moments from the girls in his dorm. Padma had already decided on what everyone was wearing, so Harry didn't have to think about that aspect of it. He just wanted it to be over so he could enjoy the Holiday without the girls. If he had to hear Padma talk about the boys she wanted to snog once more, he thought he might explode.

To avoid any fights between him and the girls before the break, Harry found himself in the library more often these days. Ever since the talk between him and Mad-Eye Moody, Harry took a mild interest in looking into defense spells and counter curses, but he thought he was going no where in that avenue. However, Harry suddenly took an interest in what Moody commented about his and Voldemort's wands.

Looking up as many references as he could, Harry dove into the history books, trying to find any other reference of something similar to his and Voldemort's wands connecting. He remembered when he told Professor Dumbledore years about his experience, that the Professor seemed to know what happened and even commented on Harry seeing the recent murders that Voldemort's wand took. Dumbledore knew something back then about wand connection, but at the time didn't find it necessary to tell Harry about it.

"Wand history, of all things to be reading…"

Harry jerked his head up, seeing Hermione standing above him. "Oh."

"Do you have a report or something?"

"No. I'm trying to figure out a way to defeat Voldemort." Harry spoke softly, which wasn't really that necessary as no one but them were in the library. They are all busy getting ready for the ball.

"Shouldn't you be looking for curses or spells?"

"I'm good Hermione, but not as good as Voldemort, yet. When we fought in the graveyard, he was able to swat my attacks like nothing. Plus last year Snape was able to take me out before I could do anything about it. I don't think I can fight fire with fire, so I'm looking into other things."

"I wonder if a gun would work on him." Hermione smiled playfully and sat down next to him. "You know, bang, and it's over with."

"I've also been thinking about that too. I can't kill him."

"But the prophecy."

"Forget that for a moment. I can't kill him now. No one can. If we do he'll just use another Horcrux, and not all of them are found. No I just need to defeat him and trap him. Keep him from doing harm till all the Horcuxes are destroyed. Then he can die."

"I'm surprised. You've really thought a lot about this."

"It's the only thing I think about lately. Cho and Padma are driving me up the wall." Harry looked back down at his book.

"But the History of Wands. I don't get it."

"Neither do I, but something tells me I'm on to something."

"Mind sharing?"

Harry looked up and thought of an easy way to explain it. "Remember I told you about how me and Voldemort's wands are connected. That time in the graveyard we cast a spell at the same time and it created some push-and-pull thing… But that was just luck that we happened to do that. When Dumbledore was alive he didn't sound surprised about this when I told him, so I'm looking for any other cases in history that wands have done something similar."

"And how does this help you defeat Lord V-Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I know I can use this for my advantage. If I only knew better how wands work, and why Voldemort's and mine share power."

"It sounds like a long shot, but I have faith that you're on to something. Still it wouldn't hurt to learn more spells." Hermione looked worried.

"Thanks. I know something is there. If not, maybe I'll research into the connected we share… maybe I can use that as well?"

"Maybe." Hermione was quiet for a while. "Ginny told me you're staying here for Christmas."

"I have no choice. Unless I stay at Padma's, Cho's, or Pansy's." Harry groaned.

"What are you going to do all by yourself?"

"Pretty much what I have been doing all year. It's been very lonely for me…"

"You've been hanging out with Pansy lately." Hermione brought up.

"She's lonely like me. We have something in common." Harry quickly said. "I know you probably heard the rumor we're going to the Ball together, and it's true. But only because she's… well no one will take her."

Hermione smirked. "What are you talking about? Plenty of people have asked her."

"What?" Harry looked up from his book again.

"I'm serious. She's not well liked, but people have gotten over the Malfoy thing after the first contest. She's even got a small group of friends again… and boy admirers."

"You're joking." Harry felt a slight sense of anger.

"She's been playing the depressed girl card so people feel sorry for her. I've seen it."

"That's it. You want to help me find her? I'm telling her I'm not going with her." Harry stood up.

"All right, I'll help if you want."

The two left the library in a hurry. Hermione suggested they try the Great Hall, but to sneak in just in case she was still in there. Once they arrived to the Great Hall Harry did as Hermione suggested and silently entered. Sure enough Pansy was sitting at the Slytherin table, looking as depressed as ever, but this time she was surrounded by a group of people.

"I told you!" Hermione whispered.

"I'm going to talk to her right now. Wait for me outside the Great Hall." Harry left Hermione's side and walked calmly towards Pansy.

On arriving next to her, he tapped her shoulder. She looked slightly surprised to see him, but gave a nod of greeting. Harry politely asked her if she could leave the Great hall to talk privately. She agreed and on leaving the Hall, Pansy almost at once noticed Hermione standing near by. Her face went a slight shade whiter than before.

"Naomi, no, I can explain."

"Please don't tell me you were just playing games with me." Harry whispered. "I mean was anything you ever told me the truth?"

"No… please." Pansy raised her hands. "It's not like that. You really are my friend, and I meant everything I've said to you about that."

"Hermione told me that you've had other people ask you out…"

"I know. I lied about that. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"What?"

"I know, okay. I know. You said you didn't see me that way, but I know you do. I could tell you liked me. I felt that I had to go out with you after you being so nice to me. It was you who got me to open up again, and people started talking to me just because of you. I thought I owed you at least one date."

Harry blinked. "That's completely insane. I never wanted to go out with you. I just wanted to be your friend. I didn't like seeing you so unhappy all the time."

"Really? You don't have the hots for me?"

"No. You're cute, but no." Harry looked at Hermione, then back at Pansy. "I just wanted a friend."

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm so sorry, I read you completely wrong." Pansy still had that pale look on her face. "I hope you don't hate me."

"No…I don't. And you don't have to go out with me. You can go out with someone you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks." Pansy smiled slightly then started to go. "You know, you really are a good friend."

Harry watched her leave then looked at Hermione. "I wonder if any of that was true."

"I think so." Hermione looked at Pansy. "Although she isn't as lonely as she claims to be. I think maybe her being seen with Naomi Hanson boosted her reputation."

"Probably."

"Oh no!" Hermione suddenly squealed.

"What?"

"Today is the Christmas Ball, and you have no date!"

"No big deal." Harry waved it off. "I didn't want to go anyway. The thought of dancing with a guy makes my stomach turn. With Cho and Padma at the dance I can spend some alone time, I won't even have to go."

"You're going, Padma will make sure of that." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'd make Ron go with you if I wasn't already going with him."

"Oh, and I'm sure that would have been fun for both of us… who do you think would lead when we were dancing, huh?"

"Ugh, Boys." Hermione grumbled. "Maybe you can ask Neville out?"

"Hmm, is no a strong enough answer?" Harry said sarcastically. "because I can demonstrate my feelings on the subject with a finger."

"Oh hush…and besides, you can't ask him out anyway. Ginny said she's go with him."

"Oh." Harry felt his heart sink a bit at hearing Ginny was going with someone other than him.

"This is terrible. You'll be the only girl there with no date, I'm sure."

"Like it's going to kill me inside. I can just see me crying on the steps later in the evening, not getting the perfect kiss…" Harry laughed at his own joke.

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Well I got to go, Naomi. Some of us actually have to prepare to get ready for this thing, we're not just naturally beautiful all the time."

"What! You have no date!" Cho shrieked.

"Nope."

"I thought you were going to take that Pansy girl cause she cries all the time."

"I decided not to." Harry said. "Mainly cause she was fake crying."

"But now you've got no one!" Padma looked just as appalled as Cho. "I'm so sorry Naomi! You shouldn't have turned down every bloody guy who asked you!"

"Hey. If you remember I didn't want to go in the first place." Harry reminded them. "I can be the only girl there with no date. I don't care."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Padma looked white.

"Get a grip, Padma." Cho said. "So Naomi doesn't have a date. That only means that no one in this school is good enough for her. She's too cool for the likes of them."

"But you're hearing the rumors… I know you have. Everyone is saying Naomi likes girls! If anything were to prove them wrong going to dance with a boy would."

"I really don't care about what people say about me Padma." Harry said. "Plus how bad would it have looked if I went with Pansy anyway. Consider going alone a step better."

"You live in your own fictional world don't you." Padma smirked.

After the agony of the preparation for the Ball, Harry, Cho, Padma, and Luna made there way down to the Great Hall, and shortly after separated to find their dates. Even Luna had one, which surprised Harry. Harry, dressed in what Padma had conjured him, a velvet Christmas red gown that resembled a elegant Santa's-little-helper. He looked at all the Christmas decorations that filled the hall, that wasn't there before he changed. Harry also noted that there as way to much mistletoe hanging about.

Finding his favorite wall of observance, Harry panted himself near the exit and waited for the Ball to end. Well that was his plan at any rate. Sadly standing near the wall seemed to look cool to a lot of people, and soon he had company from people claiming that they weren't haven't fun, that the ball was lame, and how horrible it was that they bothered. Harry noticed those same people after standing still for ten minutes quickly found a dance partner and was back out on the floor.

"There she is." Pansy said, walking over to Harry holding the hand of some Slytherin boy he vaguely recognized. "Having fun?"

"As much fun as feeding Blast-Ended Skewts. You?"

"Oh, you know. These dances are so passé."

"Not passé enough for you to take a break from dancing." Harry teased.

"Okay, You caught me. I'm having fun." Pansy smiled a rare smile. "You should really go out there. I'm sure you can round up a guy…or girl… to dance with."

"No thanks. Me and dancing don't mix."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you later." Pansy and her dates floated back out into the mass of dancing people.

Harry wondered how long would be enough time until he could leave. He made his required appearance, should that be enough? Apparently his question was answered in the form of Professor McGonagall giving him a cold stare about him just standing there by the door. Something that looked as if saying: A girl not enjoying herself at a dance just looks wrong. Sighing Harry gave McGonagall a fake grin. McGonagall smirked, but waved her hand on the dance floor and notion for him to dance with someone for a while.

Pulling himself from the wall Harry started to mingle with people on the dance floor. Mostly Ravenclaws, as they were the most who called out to him to have idol chit-chat about dresses, boys, mistletoe, music, dresses, food, classes, dresses…. Harry pretended to be interested but longed for standing by the wall again.

"Naomi… would you care to dance?"

Pale faced, Harry saw the person asking was Ron. Harry lowered his eyebrows, feeling his stomach flip flop. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Hermione said…" Ron said quietly. " she said you have to at least dance with someone… and she said you look like your miserable."

"There's a reason…" Harry pointed out.

"I hear you. Let's just dance to a fast song so I don't have to touch you…"

"Geez Ron, you really know how to romance a girl." Harry smirked.

"Well you ain't a…" He looked around, then narrowed his eyes. "…ain't my type."

Harry took Ron's suggestion and the two of them danced near each other to a faster paced song. Ron looked pale and uncomfortable, and Harry could only guess that he must look the same. On the outside, it might have looked as though Ron was nervous about being with a pretty girl and the pretty girl was too nice to turn Ron down, but really wasn't enjoying herself.

"Thanks for the dance, Naomi…" Ron muttered rather too loudly and wandered off to Harry's relief.

The music started to slow down and Harry quickly tried to find his way off the dance floor before he got pinned by someone who wanted to romance him. However he was too late, as a Hufflepuff boy suddenly came up and asked nervously for a dance.

Harry opened his mouth to say no, but was suddenly saved by Cho. "I promised her I'd dance with her to this song. Sorry!"

The boy slunk off and Harry felt relief surge through his body, followed quickly by nervous tension as Cho had her hands wound his waist and started leading him around the dance floor.

"Err, thanks for saving me back there." Was all Harry could think of to say.

"No problem. You really dance… well you're not that bad…"

"I'm dreadful, you can say it."

"I'll say no such thing." Cho smiled slightly. "But you're not great…"

"Good thing you're leading then, huh?" Harry felt a bit better with the small talk, took his mind off of an extremely attractive girl holding him close.

"I wish that you… that you didn't have to wear that ring tonight…" Cho said and a sad voice. "I wish I could dance with the real you."

Harry was glad that while Cho was talking openly about his real self, she was smart enough to disguise what she was talking about. "I wouldn't be able to dance all that great either way…"

Cho laughed, and gave a small squeak. Her cheek went slightly pink, as she looked slightly embarrassed at the squeak sound she made. "I know… but you'd be you."

"She's always her." Another voice came from behind him. He knew immediately who it was. Ginny. "She's the same person as she always has been, no matter what she wears."

Cho stopped dancing to argue. "I know she's the same person, but I'd like to see her … see her dressed in something else."

"She looks good to me no matter what she wears."

Harry held out his arms as the verbal debate was causing people to turn head. "Hey, it's okay Ginny. Maybe we should talk about this off the dance floor, say I dunno, outside or something?"

"C'mon." Ginny lead the way and he and Cho followed.

Thankfully no one seemed to be that interested in the ramblings three beautiful girls who started to wander off together, that they completely ignored them. Ron and Hermione did look up but stayed put as not to draw more attention to the situation. When they reached outside, Harry made sure no one was around then quickly let loose the small anger that had built up from being put on the spot like that.

"What's wrong with you two? Couldn't think of a more public place to advertise my private affairs?"

"I'm sorry Naomi, but I can't stand how she just wants to … feel up your skirt." Ginny placed her hands on her hips.

"What?! You've got some nerve saying that! Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh, it's so obvious… how you saved her on the dance floor, how you wished she could be like before… how you invited her to your house over Christmas Holiday!"

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing if you could get away with it! I know you're just dying to have her over your house… and how it burnt you up that I could dance with her tonight while it would look wrong if you did!"

"If things were different, you know she would be doing all that with me… and I wouldn't care what she looked like!"

"Are you saying I don't like her for the person she is?" Cho shouted.

"I didn't have too, you just said it for me." Ginny shouted in return.

Harry placed his hands in the air. "Stop it! People will hear."

"Har—Naomi, I just can't take it!" Ginny whispered. "She gets to spend everyday with you… you should be with me… it's just wrong!"

"It's not wrong when you're the ex." Cho pointed out.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're an ex too, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on here." Mad-Eye Moody walked out of the shadows, looking at the three. "Drawing attention to yourselves, that's what."

"Sorry Professor." Ginny quickly said.

"We wouldn't be drawing attention if red over there didn't get jealous over a stupid dance!" Cho hissed.

"It's not the dance I was concerned about…" Ginny grumbled.

"Blimey Harry… even in a girls body and you still have them chasing after you."

"Not like I asked for it." Harry muttered.

"Listen girls, if you two really care for this young man, then perhaps trying a bit tact will help." Mad-Eye's mystical eye scanned the area as he talked. "Loud public displays of affection rarely come to anything good, and in this case is certainly worse than just public embarrassment. Have you two forgotten that the Dark Lord is after Mr. Potter here? Have you forgotten the whole reason he's masquerading as a young girl is to protect the people he loves, that would be you two. Now what kind of payment is it that you would push aside his sacrifice of manhood to squabble over a dance."

Both Cho and Ginny looked ashamed.

"Now I believe the best course of action to take is to separate yourselves from each other and Mr. Potter, before You-Know-Who comes knocking at Hogwart's door. Go back to the dance, have fun with your dates, and stay way from Harry for the rest of the evening. Understood?"

The two girls nodded.

"Good, now off with you."

Cho and Ginny quickly left, leaving a relieved Harry with Moody. Moody smirked and gave a silent chuckle as he watched them leave, then glanced down at Harry. "You wouldn't be leading them on, now would you?"

"As far as I know I'm not." Harry shrugged.

"Ah… women. More mysterious than the deepest of magic. They are both quite fond of you, care for you equally."

"Sir, I'm not going out with either of them."

"That doesn't matter, lad. They know that you care for them. Don't deny it, Potter. You've been a relationship with both, and you still have feelings for them. However sooner or later you'll have to make a choice. It's unfair to them, and for you. But tonight is not a time for such things as romance, as the dance inside would falsely advertise."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Keeping your secret is the most important thing you can do now. Talking to an old one-legged, one-eyed professor instead of dancing isn't something a normal 17 year old girl would be doing." Moody calmly stated. "Get over the uncomfortableness of this night and see it as a necessity, and necessary as studying for a weakness against the Dark Lord."

"I thought you said now isn't the time for romance."

"It's not romance it's strategy. A girl dancing during a Christmas Ball is normal. Get back in there, and bloody look like you're having a good time."

"I'd rather be in the library, if I had a choice. I'd rather be anywhere actually."

"They'll be time for study later. You'll have the whole Christmas Holiday to spend in the library. Did you forget that most everyone is leaving tomorrow? This castle will be devoid of people. Take the opportunity and be with some of them now."

Harry groaned. "I don't want to dance with anymore guys."

Moody made a suggestion. "Whoever Naomi's best friend is, find her and stay close to her. Gossip, dance with her, do whatever it is girls do. Just look like you're enjoying yourself. I'll be watching you, so you better do it right."

"Yes professor." Harry sighed. "I guess I'll go find Padma."

The school seemed odd vacant over the Holiday. There were a few students that had no where to go, but for the most part they were students studying for their O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. or first years who still hadn't gotten into the rhythm of things. Harry could relate as he was once one of those first years. On the first day at breakfast Harry noticed a few Professors were still lurking about the castle, most notably Tonks and Moody.

"Don't you think it's weird that a powerful ex-Auror like Professor Moody is still hanging around the castle over Christmas Holiday?" A 5th year Gryffindor named Calvin was asking his buddy over the first breakfast of the break.

Harry couldn't help but overhear them because there were only a few people and all the students were placed at one table.

"Yeah, but he's always been a strange bloke." The friend, Charles, said.

Filling up on sausages and eggs, Harry quietly made his way to the library to do more research on his wand theory. However he got little done. Since he was one of the few girls staying for the holiday, and he was probably the prettiest one, nearly all the boys staying had a sudden interest in books. Harry found it difficult to concentrate when boys were staring at him over books drooling on the pages. After about an hour an a half of this, Harry decided to check out one of the books he was using, and go to his empty dorm room.

The room seems rather depressing with out Padma's lively conversation, Harry noticed after a couple of hours. He missed Cho's insight on whatever he was studying, and even Luna's mad ramblings about Harry Potter fighting vampires with wooden stakes with garlic poison, not silver. (Everyone knew silver stakes were a myth, and silver worked on werewolves only, Luna had pointed out.) Closing his checkout book Harry looked at the empty room and gave a small depressed sigh. Could it be possible he missed the excessive chatting about nothing on the first day they were gone?

Since it had been a few hours, Harry decided to leave the dorm room, return the book, and head over to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry sadly noticed that most of the boys in the library were promptly on time. He wondered how he had never noticed boys looking at him before this. They had always looked but it didn't seem so apparent when there were a load of people.

"I'm starving. I really shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Mind if I sit here?"

Harry first noticed the boys staring at him attention shift to the female voice next to him, then their lustful looks increased. Turning his head he was shocked to see the youngest Weasley taking a seat next to him.

"Ginny what'cha doing here?" Harry whispered as quietly as he could.

Ginny gave a small smile and shrugged. "Would you believe I've got detention over the break. Come to find out, you can't leave if you have detention."

"Detention?" Harry suddenly wasn't keeping his voice down anymore. "What did you do?"

"Apparently Professor Tonks thinks it was irresponsible of me to transfigure Millicent Bulstrode's cat into a puss-spewing flubberworm." Ginny giggled.

"Tonks is to nice to give you detention just because of that."

"I know. She was going to let me go with a warning, but I felt it was necessary to inform Professor McGonagall of my wrong-doing ways, and that I was getting off to lightly."

"And that worked?"

"No…" Ginny sighed. "so I did what I had too. I placed a hex on Filch's office so every time he opens his door the smell of fresh sewage greets him. After insisting that I'd be punished, I have detention."

"Fresh sewage? Bloody hell." Calvin commented from across the table.

Ginny gave him a look then looked back at Harry. "Anyhow, it's seems that we're the only girls here, so I thought we could hang out over the break."

"Err, fine with me." Harry glanced over at Moody who was shaking his head in a slight satisfaction at the two of them over at the professor's table.

"So how come you're stuck here?" Charles asked Harry.

Harry gave him an annoyed look. "I had no where to go but Uncle Rufus' house. Every time I go there I have to hear about Ministry of Magic things. So I thought I'd stay way from the family boredom this year and be bored here."

"That's cool." Charles looked happy that a pretty girl was talking to him. "What were you reading in the library?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "It's really not your business, Charles. It's extremely rude to interrupt other peoples conversations at that."

"Oh…sorry!" Charles looked white. Calvin laughed at him.

"So what were you reading in the library?" Ginny smiled at Harry. Charles and Calvin pretended not to be listening, but it was obvious that they were.

"Researching wands." Harry said, not really concerned if anyone around him knew it. Researching wands was not out of the ordinary in a school.

"Interesting…" Ginny said unconvincingly. "I could help you look stuff up if you want."

"I've given that up. I keep getting followed and stared at." Harry glanced at Calvin.

"We can always study in your dorm room…"

Harry noticed Moody's magic eye shift in their direction. He couldn't tell, but he thought Moody didn't look so happy. Then again, Moody hardly ever looked happy. Harry gave a shrug to Ginny and pretended like it wasn't a big deal, but secretly he was glad to have some company and not have to pretend to be Naomi for a few hours.

So after lunch Harry and Ginny had an excuse to hang out all week, and an added bonus she could be in his room without causing anyone to think anything strange of the situation. So Harry led Ginny to the Ravenclaw dormitories, where he was one of two Ravenclaw students still there over the holiday, and the other Ravenclaw was a first year boy who always stayed in his room. After Ginny checked out the common room, which she thought was better than Gryffindors, Harry took her to his dorm room then shut the door behind them.

"This is where you sleep huh? Where's your bed?" Ginny looked around.

"Take a guess." Harry thought if she looked long enough it would be obvious. Luna's definitely reflected Luna, as her bedspread had glowing radishes that faded in and out, while Padma and Cho's bedspreads were extremely girly.

Ginny sat on his bed and looked around his area. "You're so messy.

"I was in here a few hours ago." Harry tried unconvincingly.

"It's cute. Besides Hermione told me that your room is a mess in the boys dorm in Gryffindor."

Harry gave a shrug and sat on his bed next to Ginny. "I miss being in Gryffindor." He said finally. "I miss Quidditch. I miss my life. I can't even fly a broom anymore, or talk to Hagrid like I used too. Let alone you and the others."

"You're having a hard time at this aren't you?"

Harry looked at her like she lost her mind. Anger slowly surged into his body, as he felt warmer from a fire being burnt inside of him. Why wouldn't he be having troubles being someone else? How could she assume that it was easy to ignore everything, everyone he loved and pretend to be someone completely opposite of him. Ginny seemed to read his thoughts, as he facial expression changed completely. She looked ashamed of herself and quickly apologized.

"Oh…I'm so sorry! I can't believe…I mean… I didn't know it was so… I'm really sorry Harry."

Harry felt the small rage that sparked up inside of him simmer down. How could she know, it was unfair of him to assume that she could understand. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have… well… I didn't do anything, but you read me like a book, even if it's a different cover. But I'm sorry I got angry."

"No… it was me."

"No. I wasn't. Ginny, I shouldn't think that anyone can understand what I'm going though. So when you asked if I was having a hard time, all that frustration just kind of came up. You don't know anything cause I haven't been able to tell you. So I'll do so now. It's really tough. It might seem easy to put on a ring and just go about your business but it isn't. I have to separate myself from everything that makes me me. And worst yet, so I don't draw attention to myself, I have to become what I normally don't like at all. Some snotty stuck up girl, who hates sports, is mean to everyone that is beneath her social class, and has to wear stupid dresses all the time."

"I get all that, but after all this time, wouldn't it get easier?" Ginny said sheepishly, hoping he didn't get angry at her again.

"It gets harder. It's like telling a lie, then having to build on that lie to maintain it. The longer I'm deprived of the things I like the more I start to hate the things I have as Naomi." Harry grunted. "I even hate this voice."

Ginny looked as though she didn't know what to tell him to make him feel better. "You're doing good still." She said after awhile.

"Yeah, I'm doing a fabulous job at making boys ogle me."

"No I'm not talking about that. Even though you're Naomi, you're still Harry. The Naomi from my memories wouldn't have thought twice about Pansy, but Harry-Naomi got her out of her shell again. He helped her when she needed it."

"Big deal."

"You have no idea!" Ginny laughed. "You don't see it do you. Because Naomi is popular and pretty, she's an example. Because now you're kind to people, some of the popular kids are being nicer also. You're still helping people, but in a different way. That's one thing that this Polyjuice ring can't take away from you. Caring for people is your power."

Harry thought about what Ginny had said to him earlier while he was in the library. It was late, and everyone was supposed to be in their beds, but of course Harry slipped out of his dorm and traveled to the library under invisibility cloak and Maunder Map. He was still helping people, but with kindness. Somehow when Ginny had said this, it sparked something in him… Kindness and wands. He knew he had something.

"School Rules mean nothing to you, do they, Miss Hanson." An older woman's voice said sarcastically.

Harry turned around and saw Headmistress McGonagall enter the library, in her night-robe carrying a her wand with a lumos spell activated.

"Professor." Harry stood up. "I'm close to something about how to defeat Voldemort, I just know it. I need information though. The only problem is I don't know what information I need. Maybe you can help me."

McGonagall looked a little taken back by this. "My help? Harry, Albus never could defeat that horrible man, what makes you think I'm any better."

"Because everyone is going about defeating him the wrong way." Harry said.

McGonagall crossed over to where Harry's was and sat down at the table, offering him to take a seat as well. "Please, explain yourself."

"Everyone is trying to kill Voldemort. But you can't kill him. You can't beat someone on something they are an expert in. The only way to kill a killer is to be a better killer. And we don't want that. Ginny was talking to me today. She was telling me that my power is caring for people and being kind. That got me thinking. The only person who was close to destroying Voldemort was me when I was a baby, using my mother's love. Dumbledore told me that it was because of old magic, magic based on love and kindness."

"What are you getting at, Mr. Potter?"

"In order to defeat Voldemort, we have to counter his dark magic with older magic, magic that is based on love."

"Easier said than done. That magic is lost. It was magic before written time, and what was passed down was from word of mouth. Only few spells from that time have survived."

"But where does magic come from?" Harry pressed. "I think Professor Dumbledore understood that. That's why he was so powerful. I think magic comes from our emotions and the emotions of those around us."

"Theories, Mr. Potter." McGonagall said, but still looked impressed. "However, others have said similar things. Research has shown that no evidence exist between feelings and magic ability."

"But any wizard or witch knows that when they are trying to do a spell, they put their feelings into it. You can't just write that off as being emotional at the circumstance, not using your emotions to draw power."

"Even so…"

"Okay, so maybe all this is just hog-wash. But one thing is still true. We may talk big, but we really don't understand magic, do we? That's why if I do the same spell as you it can be completely different."

McGonagall shook her head. "You'd be a good scholar one day. But I don't see what this has to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Right. So one option is using unresearched magic against Voldemort. But we can't kill him because he still has the Horcuxes to fall back on. We have to trap him not kill him."

"I'm surprised this is you saying this, after all he's done to you."

Harry found himself surprised he was saying this too. "Well after we destroy the remaining Horcuxes then the Ministry can decide what to do with him…" Harry paused. "But I don't have any old magic to trap him, not yet."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Professor Dumbledore must have been planning on what I was talking about. He always talked about older magic, and magical theory around me. I know he was researching it. He also knew about the Horcuxes and was trying to destroy them. He wanted to get rid of them, then try out his research."

"It is true that I have found notes from Albus' office that I did not understand clearly. But this changes nothing for your situation."

"I have a feeling that when I need it, somehow I'll be able to tap that unused pure magic potential, but for right now I have another way theory of stopping Voldemort, and I know you can help me with this."

McGonagall looked taken back again. "Mr. Potter, if I knew how to stop him, I would have done it myself."

"You do, but you don't know that you can." Harry said. "You can lead me in the right direction. Did Professor Dumbledore ever tell you about my wand."

"He did mention it to me. You and You-Know-Who's wands have the same phoenix tail."

"Yep. I was wondering if there is a way I can use that to my advantage. Do you remember any event in history that two wizards used their similar wands at each other?"

"Not off hand. And if I did, I fail to see what use it would be but a slight annoyance. A push-and-pull reaction isn't actually going to do any harm to him."

"It's something." Harry nodded. "That's all I have."

"I have a book at my home in London that might be useful. I vaguely remember a story on a similar occurrence between wands. But it's not a magic book, Harry. It's a book of magical stories from history that may or may not have happened. Once again, stories passed down from word of mouth."

"Professor, that may just be what I need." Harry grinned. "I've looked at endless books on wands and saw nothing that was near what I was looking for. Although I hope one of my exams is on wands because I'm sure now I would get an excellent grade."

"Amusing." McGonagall said dryly. "I'll give you the book at my earliest convenience. Keep in mind I have things for the Order and the Ministry so it might take some time. As for right now, you should be off to bed. Enjoy what's left of the Christmas Holiday. And don't let Filch catch you in the halls."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline

Chapter Seven

Christmas Eve night was relatively lonely for Harry, as he was one of two Ravenclaws in the common room. But Harry felt it was important to hang out with the first year, Trevor Clayton, for his first Christmas away from home, even if he wouldn't be receiving any presents. Harry remembered that when he was a first year, he spent Christmas at Hogwarts. However Trevor soon tired hanging out with a girl for most of the night and soon retired to his room.

Harry felt slightly embarrassed that Trevor was so bored of his company that he'd rather spend Christmas Eve alone rather than spend time with him. But on the upside he didn't have to pretend he was interested in Trevor's boring conversations about moonwart bulbs and their effects on felix culls.

Returning to his dorm room, Harry prepared to have a miserable Christmas. He hadn't had one in seven years, since he had come to Hogwarts. Still it was better than a Christmas with the Dursley's and watching Dudley get a load of presents and him getting close to nothing. Only this year he would get nothing.

The next morning, after a decent nights sleep, Harry made his way down to the common room, planning on heading for the Great Hall for an early breakfast. To his surprised there were gifts under the common room Christmas Tree, and only a few of them were for Trevor. Naomi Hanson had a number of presents. Confused, Harry walked over to his gifts and checked the names from the senders.

There were three gifts from The Hansons, one from Rufus Scrimgeour, one each from Cho, Luna, and Padma, and one from Pansy. Realizing that the present from Scrimgeour maybe something about his cover, Harry thought it best to open this one first before Trevor came around.

On the package there was another note written by Scrimgeour, but it seemingly held no meaning:

Naomi,

I hope your Holiday is an enjoyable one. Happy Christmas.

Love your Uncle Rufus.

Harry thought the man was even boring when he was trying to sound festive. Opening up the gift, Harry discovered he had received yet another ring. There was no other note inside and upon examining it, it seemed just to be ordinary, but expensive, jewelry. Wondering why the Minister of Magic would give him something so pointless to a boy he put on the ring next to his Polyjuice one and gave a shrug to no one. It was clear Scrimgeour was only adding more to Harry's cover by this meaningless gift. Curious about the gifts from his 'parents', Harry reached for those next.

Harry quickly realized that the Hanson Family was really the Weasley family. A Weasley sweater (which looked to be knitted in a different technique) was inside one with fudge, some practical jokes items from the Twins in the other, and a blank book that had nothing on the cover and nothing on the pages with ink and a quill in the other. Harry rightly guessed this book was enchanted, much like Tom Riddle's dairy, and quickly wrote something on the first page to be sure.

"Hello, I've received my gift."

That was the best thing Harry could think of. The ink faded but nothing else came up. After a few minutes of looking down at it, he was about to place it down when letters started to form where he had written previously.

"So you're finally up. I figure if we can't talk in the hall we can talk this way."

Harry recognized the hand writing almost immediately. It was Ron. "This book is brilliant, Ron." Harry wrote back.

"It was Hermione's idea." Ron wrote back. "She couldn't think of anything she could send Naomi so she helped pick out and pay for this. She telling me to ask if that's okay."

"It's fine Hermione." Harry wrote. "I got a gift from 'Uncle Rufus'. It was just some girly ring. Probably worth something. I should sale it."

"Hermione says that you should keep it, at least until you're not Naomi. She would say something like that, wouldn't she?"

Harry smiled. Somehow Christmas didn't seem so lonely. "Yeah, she's probably right.

How's Ginny doing?"

Harry forgot for a moment that Ginny was still at Hogwarts with him. Of course he was going to see her today. Only problem was he had completely forgotten to get her something, which was bad since he did remember to get Cho, Luna, Pansy, and Padma things.

"Oh no! I forgot to get her something."

"Don't sweat it. Not like you can give her anything. Me and Hermione aren't mad that we didn't get anything. She shouldn't be either. If she's smart she shouldn't be handing you anything anyway."

"Right. I probably should open up these gifts from my dorm-mates before Trevor wakes up and catches me writing in a book on Christmas day." Harry really didn't want the conversation to end, but it would looks weird that a girl was not opening presents from what was supposed to be his dear friends.

"Weird. Hermione just said the same thing to me here. I'll talk to you later."

And with that Ron's handwriting disappeared from the pages of the book. Harry watched the book for a few moments longer than placed it back down and grabbed his gift from Pansy.

There was no name on it, but Harry knew it was Pansy's. The wrapping paper was coal black and the bow was a very dark violet that looked way too gothic for comfort. Unwrapping it slowly, he opened up the box and found an equally gothic looking black dress, fashioned with buckles, chains, fishnet, holes, and rips. Harry scrunched his nose. Why did girls have to get other girls girly things? Harry also found a note inside.

Christmas is a celebration forced on the population by some archaic catholic tradition mixed with druid winter ceremonies. The true meaning of Christmas: the celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, has been lost to the public, replaced by a fat man known as Father Christmas who raids homes like a thief and leaves worthless crap to childen. It bares no resemblance to any so-called Christian beliefs, and promotes greed and gluttony. Personally I despise the holiday. However, since you are my friend, I have agreed to share something with you that I put a lot of thought into. I hope you like it. Thank you also for your gift to me. You didn't have to though. Have a Happy Christmas, even though it's a sham.

Pansy

Harry placed the dress back in the box, somehow knowing that he would be forced to wear that… thing at least once. Still, it meant something to Pansy (who probably made it herself) so it meant something to him, in a way. Shaking his head he reached for Luna's gift. It turned out to be a meat cleaver. Harry had no clue what Luna had intended Naomi to do with a meat cleaver, but shrugged and placed it also back in it's box.

He grabbed Padma's next. Harry just knew by the look of it, it had to be another girly outfit. Sure enough it was an elegant dress, the complete opposite of what Pansy had made him. He was sure Padma had made this one herself as well, because it shared some of her trademark color changes and bows.

Next he went to Cho's gift. The only one out of the three girls he got presents from that knew he was a boy. Surely she would have something useful for him. On opening up the box, which was the smallest of all of them, so Harry was sure it wasn't clothing, he saw a small key with a chain around it to be hung like a necklace. A small note inside only read: I'll explain later. Wondering what it was, Harry placed the key around his neck, so he wouldn't forget about it, and decided to continue his original plan and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was mostly vacant as the few that did stay behind were still playing with their gifts. Harry and a few Professors seemed to be the only ones hoping for a breakfast meal. After a few moments three students crept their way down. Harry noticed Calvin and Charles were among them. To his delight, the third was Ginny Weasley.

"Happy Christmas Naomi." Ginny smiled and sat next to him. Harry thought for a moment she might give him a hug but stopped herself quickly.

"Not many presents this year?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I got up extra early. Sort of excited you know." She smiled, then looked at his ring hand. "Oh, who gave that to you, it's gorgeous!"

Harry looked down, nearly forgetting the ring Scrimgeour gave him. "Er—yeah that. Uncle Rufus gave it to me for some reason." When it seemed that no one was paying attention to them Harry leaned in and whispered in Ginny's ear. "I'm sorry about this year. I wanted to get you things but McGonagall said it wouldn't look right. I promise after this whole--"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm not close to you because you buy me things. Besides I couldn't get you anything either." She whispered, then pushed him away from her ear and spoke louder. "She really said that?"

A bit confused for a second, Harry blinked not realizing what she was doing. Then it occurred to him that a girl whispering in another girls ear looked suspicious. "Oh yeah. I couldn't believe it either. Padma is really outspoken sometimes."

The breakfast conversation seemed to go like that for the rest of the time. Invented conversations about nothing. Finally, when they had finished eating, Ginny suggested that she teach Naomi how to fly on a broom stick. A good excuse to leave and finally be alone. On getting up and walking near the Great Hall door together Calvin and Charles started shouting and clapping.

Ginny stopped and turned around. "What now?"

"Look up." Charles said.

Harry looked up, along with Ginny, and saw they were standing under mistletoe. He groaned. Boys really were perverted. Then he rethought that last comment. He was a boy. Was he that perverted before this whole Naomi thing? "What do you expect us to do? We're both girls."

"But I heard that you like girls." Calvin piped in.

Ginny gave a disbelieving laugh, while Harry got slightly angry at this. "Whether I do I don't isn't your business, you ass."

Before he realized it he was half way to the Quidditch field, with Ginny trailing behind him. It occurred to him that he just stormed off irrationally like a girl would. Well, up until that day he would have thought it was irrational anyway. This ring was changing him slowly. Was it a good thing that he understood girls better now or a bad thing?

"I can't believe that jerk." Ginny said in between breaths.

"I can't believe me." Harry said after awhile, feeling his body temperature come down. "I really was angry. I wasn't play-acting."

Ginny blinked, quite surprised. "Wow. Why did that bother you so much? You're a guy, you're supposed to like girls."

"I don't know why it did." Harry seriously didn't.

"Well don't worry about them now. Let's have some fun." She opened the school broom closet and took out two brooms. "Let's see if you remember how to fly on one of these." Harry took his broom, watching Ginny take off on her own. "Catch me if you can!"

The Christmas Holiday came and went. The time he spent with Ginny over the break gave him an excuse to hang out with her a bit more over the break, which made him happier. Also Ron and Hermione's Book helped him get more messages back and forth that he didn't feel as isolated as he had previously. But Harry hadn't seen Headmistress McGonagall about that book she promised him yet either.

There were no classes on the first day back from break, so Harry asked Cho about the key. Unfortunately when Cho arrived back at the dorm, so did the others. "I can't tell you now. You have to wait until You-Know-Who is gone." She said.

Padma looked confused. "Then she'll never know what that key is for."

Cho flipped her hair and looked sternly at Padma. "Harry will defeat him."

Harry was proud that Cho had faith in him. But the idea of defeating Voldemort on just a theory about wands was seeming more far fetched than it did over the holiday when he had nothing to think about but that. Luna seemed to agree with Cho, however.

"I may not agree with you on everything, but I know you're right about Harry Potter."

Padma laughed. "Maybe those vampires will help him, huh?"

Even Harry laughed at that one. Luna didn't seem phased. "He's with the werewolves not vampires."

"Oh Luna. I've been meaning to ask you. You gave me a meat cleaver?" Harry notion towards the cleaver sitting next to his bed.

Luna blinked and nodded as if that was an ordinary thing to give to a friend. Harry, Padma, and Cho just stared at her for a while until Harry finally closed the topic by saying: "Thanks. I really needed one."

"You're welcome Naomi. I particularly enjoyed the Goblin Plushie you gave me."

Padma made a face. "Anyway, have you tried on your dress I got you yet?"

"Something tells me she didn't." Cho smiled slightly and winked at Harry when no one was looking.

"There were only a few people here." Harry stammered out. "Who was I going to dress up for? Ginny Weasley?"

"Why not?" Luna said simply. "It's clear you are attracted to her."

Harry felt like using that meat cleaver suddenly. "What?"

Padma rolled her eyes. "Ignore her. Naomi, you're right. There is no reason to dress up all fanciful. Damn if we need another dance."

Harry groaned. "'Cause I had so much fun on the last one."

Cho, who hadn't been paying attention to them for a while to look at the bulletin board came back holding a flyer. "We don't need a dance, the next contest will do nicely."

Padma looked confused as Cho read the flyer silently to herself. "Okay, keep us in suspense why don't you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. The next contest, the uniform is formal wear. The champions choose any person in the school to be their partner, and report them as such to a professor so they'll be legal. Then it says the object of this will be explained on the day of the competition."

Harry felt a sense of dread pour over him. "Don't tell me you're choosing me?"

"Who else?" Cho smiled. "Besides, I have to see you in that dress Padma made somehow, and I don't think you're going to put it on for no reason."

"She's very tom-boyish sometimes." Padma laughed.

"I wonder why." Harry muttered under his breath sarcastically.

"I'm going right now to tell Professor Flitwick about my partner. I'll be back later." Cho skipped off.

Harry didn't see his dorm mates too much after that, as he decided to use his day off to research some more in the library and talk to Ron and Hermione more about his Voldemort problem. But by the end of the day when he returned back to his dorm room he discovered a depressed looking Cho sitting in the common room.

"What's up?"

"You've been already selected as a partner to someone else." Padma said simply.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. Had Hermione chosen him? Why would she do that? She wouldn't.

"Pansy Parkinson." Cho answered the hurricane storming in Harry's mind. "She got to Mad-Eye Moody before I got to Flitwick. Why would she choose someone that isn't even in her House?"

"Perhaps because Naomi is her only friend." Luna suggested.

"No… it because she had the same idea Cho had. She wants to see me in the dress she made for me." Harry groaned.

It turned out that Harry's assumption was true about Pansy. The next day he had confront her about the subject and admitted without hesitation that the dress she made for Naomi was the reason. While Harry was sure Pansy was telling the truth, he felt that there was something else she wasn't telling him. Regardless there wasn't a thing he could do about it and just go along with the contest rules.

The same day, Harry went to Professor McGonagall's office to ask about the book once more. Sadly she had informed him that he'd have to wait because the competition and the beginning of a term required a lot of her time, and she just didn't have enough time to go to her home and get the book. Harry wondered if the Headmistress' priorities where in the right place.

So Harry's mind wandered more over towards what his role would be in this contest. In the Triwizard tournament, Cho, Hermione, and Ron where involved in one of the competitions, but they were just objects to retrieve. Harry wondered if something similar was going to happen to him? Somehow he didn't like the idea of being a danzel in distress.

On that very subject, Pansy had started meeting Harry in the library (as it became known that Naomi started going to the library a lot these days) to talk about the competition. This put a stop to any chance he had of further trying to research spells and wands, not like he was making much headway without Professor McGonagall's book.

"Going into a competition like this is clearly immoral. How does one prepare when they do not know what it is."

"That how it was in the Triwizard's Tournament." Harry reminded her.

"It was?" Pansy tilted her head. "How would you know that?"

"I never saw Cedric or Harry look like they knew what was happening unless they investigated on their own." Harry quickly thought up. "Most of the time they looked afraid and clueless."

"I suppose that is true. I didn't pay attention because I was to busy admiring Draco." Pansy said softly. "Perhaps it's up to us to do some snooping of our own to get a heads up."

Harry would very much like to do so, but he knew Naomi wouldn't. She was the pretty girl who didn't want to do anything that required effort. Harry gave a fake groan. "Why can't we wait until they tell us what to do?"

Pansy blinked. "Because you are just as curious as I am. You pretend not to be interested in things, but if you were not, you would not be in the library every day studying."

Harry was in a way proud that Pansy was that observant, but afraid of it at the same time. "If you had room mates like Cho and Padma, suddenly studying would look more attractive to you. They're all the time trying to play dress up with me, like I'm some living Barbie doll."

"What's a Barbie doll?"

"Err—A muggle toy. Something girls play with. It's a figure of a woman that they dress up in tiny clothes."

"Oh." Pansy wrinkled her nose. "How would you know about that? Aren't you a pure-blood?"

Harry realized that Naomi was a pure-blood, and therefore not understand the concepts of Muggle things. "Ginny told me about that over the break." Harry thought quickly once again. "Her dad is mad about all things Muggle."

Pansy shook her head but didn't look like she was buying it. "Still, we need to find out before hand what your role in this contest is and what I have to do."

"Just how are we going to find that out?" Harry murmured.

"I was going to leave that up to you."

"Me?"

"You seem to know how to get around the castle without getting in trouble." Pansy said simply. "It's as if you know the castle as well as Mr. Filch."

"I used to be a shy wall flower, you know. I never wanted to be noticed." Harry for the third time that evening was covering up for Naomi.

"My thoughts exactly. Perhaps you can use your knowledge of getting around the castle and sneak into a Professor's office and find out the details for me." Pansy blinked.

"Whoa. Even Fred and George Weasley couldn't do that. Even Harry Potter couldn't! Sneaking into a Professor's office? There's no way I can pull that off."

Pansy thought about that for a moment. "Maybe you wouldn't have to sneak into it at all. Just go to an office to talk to a professor. I'll cause a distraction so they'd have to check it out. While they were gone, it would give you time to snoop around."

The plan was a good idea, but Harry felt strange helping Slytherin to win. Then again, Pansy was third in the first competition. If she won it would just mean her and Hermione would be runners up for the Cup. Pansy was studying Harry's face as he thought about this and gave a nod.

"You are uncomfortable helping me beat your house, Ravenclaw. Plus Cho is your friend."

"You're my friend also. You picked me first so my loyalty goes to you in this contest." Harry said after awhile.

"Thank you." Pansy gave a rare smile.

The sting operation had been planned out, but unfortunately they never got to actually do it. Professor McGonagall had called all the challengers and seconds to her office in the explaining of what the third contest would be. Harry went with Cho and Padma towards the Headmistress office, but once there took his place with Pansy. Harry noticed that Hermione was once again with Ron. After everyone had arrived and was seated, Professor McGonagall started to explain.

"Hello Champions. I am sure you are all wondering why the next contest specifically says that formal wear is required. This is because the next challenge is a performance piece to be performed in front of the entire school."

Harry's stomach suddenly felt queasy. Playing Quidditch was one thing, because there is so much to do that one doesn't really notice the people. But performing something? It was clear that the others in the room seemed to feel his discomfort.

"Professor." Hermione raised her hand. "Please forgive me, but what does this have to do with witchcraft or wizardry? How does this test our magical skills?"

"Simply put it doesn't, Ms. Granger. But you should also note that here at Hogwarts we don't just teach magic. We want to provide a well-round education. Sooner or later in your adult career you will all have to deal with standing in front of groups of people to do one thing or another. How one performs in these situations shows of the character of the individual than any spell could."

Daniel Keep raised his hand next. "What kind of performance are we to give?"

"I'm glad you asked that." McGonagall continued from Hermione's interruption. "It can be anything you wish, as long as you include your partner and it's in good taste. A speech, a magic demonstration, a small play, musical composition, anything as long as it's entertainment. The school as a whole will vote on which performance is the best. All of you should also be aware that you have two weeks to prepare."

"Two weeks!" Padma whispered in Cho's ear in protest. There really was no need as it was so quiet everyone heard her.

"That will be all." McGonagall gave a small smile. "You may now all start your planning. Have a pleasant evening."

Everyone started to slowly pile out of the room. Before Harry could leave the Professor called him back. Waving goodbye to Pansy, Padma, Cho, Ron, and Hermione, Harry closed the door behind him. "Yes Professor?"

"I have the book you asked for. I sent it to your room, and had it placed in that trunk you received from Minister Scrimgeour the beginning of the school year."

"Thanks." Harry looked relieved. He was starting to get worried that she had forgotten about it.

"I'm also giving you this letter. Since you are the only person who is a second for someone that isn't in your house, I'm giving you this pass that allows you access to the Slytherin common room. Also it's my excuse for keeping you in here while the others were allowed to go."

"Oh. Good idea." Was all Harry could think of saying.

"Have a good night Ms. Hanson."

Harry left the Professor office and saw Pansy standing nearby waiting for him. He walked over to her and showed his letter he had just received, and handed it to her. "You're to show that to a Prefect or Headboy so they'll let me in for practice."

"Practice of what, I do not know." Pansy looked paler than usual. "I don't know how I'll be able to perform in front of the whole school, to be quite honest. I don't even have a talent to perform."

"Me neither." Harry muttered. The only thing he was good at was Quidditch and somehow he thought it would be hard to explain why Naomi was suddenly flying around the Great Hall with perfect grace.

"Do you know how to sing?" Pansy asked after a while.

"I never tried. It wasn't something I ever planned on doing in front of people you know?"

"I do indeed." Pansy gave a sigh. "The only time I have sang in front of people, it was for my family on special occasions."

"So you sing?" Harry was surprised someone so emotionless had a pass-time that required a lot of emotion.

"A little. I'm not great, but I'm not bad either. I suppose we can sing something. It's the only thing I can think of."

Harry felt that nervousness in his stomach again. "If we decide to sing, that means I have to also. It's a partner thing, remember. What if I suck?"

Pansy looked around, then back at him. "I'll sing something to you, then you sing something back to me. Then we will give honest opinions on whether or not we are suited in a career of music."

"Do we have to sing in the hall?" Harry looked around also. No one was around, but he was still nervous someone would show up.

"I know of no other place that would be less crowded."

Harry thought about it. "When I was part of D.A. Harry Potter found a room in Hogwarts that would serve a great place for our meetings."

"D.A. Oh. Draco was talking about that. Dumbledore's Army. He said that Potter was teaching others Defensive Against the Dark Arts in a room that changed into whatever it was that they needed."

"Right. It really was the perfect place to practice something and not get caught. I still know where it's at, we could practice there."

Pansy thought about it. "It would also hide what our talent is from the other challengers. Show me where it's at?"

So Harry took Pansy the long way around toward the Room of Requirements, acting like he had forgotten where it was at and was trying to remember. On arriving Harry told her to think of a room to practice in. When they had entered, it was an empty dark theater, and they were standing on a stage. On the stage there was a number of instruments, Muggle and Wizard, and floating wands in which they were to use as microphones.

"I will sing something first, and you tell me if it's any good." Pansy said simply. She didn't seem nervous around him. It was weird, because Harry was dreading singing in front of her, not to mention the whole school.

Walking to the micro-wand Pansy opened her mouth. Her voice sailed smoothly, and echoed through the theater from the sound system. She was good, sounded like a classical ballad singer. Harry expected her voice to be dull and deeper, but it seemed when Pansy sang, her feelings came out into a young sounding yet emotional sounding person. Her voice was so enchanting that Harry found that he didn't need to listen to the words the feel what she was conveying with just her voice. When she had finished, she turned and looked at Harry expecting an answer.

"You're brilliant." Harry finally said. "I can't believe how great you are."

He could have sworn he saw her cheeks pinked slightly when he said that, but she quickly hide her pride and nodded a solemn thanks. "I'm not so great. Now it is your turn."

Nervously, Harry made his way to the floating wand. He stared at his, feeling his insides twist and turn in his body. He swallowed and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Then he realized something else, he didn't know many Wizard songs, so how was he supposed to sing one.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked after Harry hadn't done anything for a minute.

"I'm nervous." Harry said. "I don't really know what to sing either."

"Don't be nervous. I won't think any less of you if you are terrible."

"Yeah, that helps." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sing something." Pansy demanded, but not in an angry way.

"I told you I don't know what to sing. I don't know to many songs… a few Muggle ones…" Harry lied. All he knew was Muggle music.

"Then you should sing something sad."

"Why sad?"

"Sad songs show more emotional range." Pansy quickly said.

Harry thought. The only songs he could readily think of that were sad were dumb sappy pop ballads by people like Celine Deon and Whitney Houston. Harry knew for a fact that he'd just look stupid if he even attempted a R&B style of singing, but maybe he could pull off the Deon's less trilly songs . Harry embarrassingly started singing what he knew of the song "Somewhere Out There."

To his surprise he didn't sound bad. Maybe it was Naomi. If the ring were to come off, would Harry sound good singing? But he was hitting the notes he wanted to, imitating sappy pop as best he could. His voice was more aggressive than Celine which gave him more of an angry/sad quality than the original song sounded. But Pansy seemed to like it nonetheless.

"I don't know why you were so nervous. It's a good voice. I don't know about that song choice for you though. Your voice seems to lend itself to more attitude."

Harry gave a shrug. Sounded good to him, it wasn't like he knew the difference. "We're going to sing a duet, I guess."

Pansy him a puzzling look. "I had forgotten that we had to do this together for a moment. You're right. I do not immediately know any duets for two female vocals."

"Me neither." Harry grumbled. Not like many girls sang ballads to each other. The only girls he could think of singing together were the Spice Girls, and he wasn't even going to mention that he had ever heard of them, let alone perform one of their songs.

"Think hard. Do you know of anything that we can sing. Even if it is a Muggle song. Anything with two female singers."

Harry shook his head. He wasn't a big music person, as he literally lived in a cupboard for most of his life. Then one group came to mind. Dudley was obsessed with them because their lead singer was a pretty girl. He would buy magazines of them, take them to his room and spend long hours alone blaring their music while admiring their lead singer's pictures. No Doubt.

Pansy must of saw his face remember this as she looked curious. "You know of a song then?"

"Er, none that you would want to sing…I don't think." Harry felt his face get warm. "Let me think of something else."

"Please tell me what you have now, then we can decide if it is good or bad."

"Trust me, I don't think you'll want to sing what I had thought of."

In the end Harry had to tell Pansy what he was thinking of. "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. She still didn't seem to understand the problem, even when Harry sang what he could remember of the song for her. After a lengthy explanation, she still thought there was nothing wrong with the song. There wasn't anything wrong with the song, but when broken apart for two girls to sing it, it would sound very Lesbian-like.

"It's just a song after all." Pansy had said. "Who cares if it sounds like it's about two girls in love. If we do it right we could win."

On returning to the Ravenclaw common room, exhausted from singing all night, Harry was more interested in Professor McGonagall's book. He did not get a chance to read it as Cho and Padma suddenly had the urge to grill him on what him and Pansy were planning on doing.

"I can't tell you. Pansy wants to win. If you or Hermione win this one, then you're both ahead in points. If she gets this one then you three will be equal in the last competition and Daniel will be out of the running."

Padma pouted. "But you will see us practice, so it's not fair."

"I promise I wouldn't tell Pansy what you're doing." Harry groaned.

"That's not the point, Naomi." Cho pressed. "You'll have seen us. Even if you don't tell Pansy you'll still know and give suggestions on how Pansy can improve."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"You would, but not know it. Subconsciously you would." Padma said

"Will it help that when you're practicing for me to leave?" Harry hoped that the answer would be a yes. He was getting very annoyed with this conversation. All he wanted to do was read that book.

Padma nodded but Cho shook her head, sensing his annoyance. "We don't want to drive you away… we're just saying."

Harry went to his trunk and pulled out McGonagall's book. Maybe playing drama queen would help him get some alone time. "You're doing a good job at it." And with that, he pulled a move from Hermione's book and promptly walk out the dormitory and into the common room.

Padma and Cho didn't follow him, to his relief, so Harry found a nice chair to sit in and settled himself down for a long read. The book almost looked like a Wizard version of what a Fairy-tail book would look like, except the pictures moved around. It was a pretty lengthy book, so Harry had no idea which story the Professor had in mind.

On opening the front cover he saw a small mark grow over a page number on a story called "The Warlock and the Sorcerer". Taking this as a queue, Harry turned to page 483. The story was simple enough, similar to most Muggle fairy-tails. Two wizard brother participated in a duel, in which they shared a wand made from the same Unicorn hair. One brother had outsmarted his brother by using an Absumere counter-spell.

Harry thought this was a very useful idea, but was this counter-spell real, or just made up. And if it was real, could he learn it in time? Either way, Harry had another spell to research in the library. When he had time to research. Now that he was involved in the third Hogwarts Championship Challenge, he was sure he really wouldn't have that much time to himself.

It turned out Harry was right. That whole week Pansy wanted to practice, not just the vocal portion, but choreography also. "It's not dancing, but energetic walking." She had told him. Her feeling was that if they just stood there and sang, no matter how controversial the subject matter, people would find it boring. So along with learning how to sing, he had to learn to 'walk energetically', Harry also had to avoid magical pyrotechnics and wind popping on and off on certain music queues. Still over all that, Pansy thought it lacked something.

"I have never been to a Wizard concert, let alone a Muggle one." Pansy stated. "I don't know what kind of things we can do other than what we have."

Harry shrugged. His voice felt strained from singing above all the stage excitement. "I've never been to either also. Maybe you should talk to some students, see if they've ever been to a concert and ask how it was like."

"A valid suggestion." Pansy gave what looked to be a small smile, but Harry learned that sometimes it looked like she made an emotion but in actuality she hadn't.

"I'm sure someone in this school has been to one."

Pansy canceled practice for the next day so she could investigate this idea further, which didn't break Harry's heart. But the cancellation was short lived as a few hours later she caught up to him, realizing what their song was missing. Pulling into a corner inside the Great Hall she whispered to him about her idea.

"During the music interlude we've been dancing…"

"I thought you said it was energetic walking."

"I was only saying that to get you to do it. But never mind that. During that interlude we've got to do something more dramatic. We're walking energetically through the whole song. Doing so in the interlude is just repeating ourselves."

"Are you going to get to the point?" Harry joked.

"If you would let me explain with out interrupting then you'd already of had my point about now."

"Err, sorry."

"During the interlude we need to kiss."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"It's a song about love and break up, yet we've done nothing in our routine to demonstrate this fact. Plus a passionate kiss between two girls will get the votes of the male students. And lucky me, I just happen to be partnered up with a girl who doesn't mind kissing other girls."

Harry swallowed uncomfortably. Kissing her in front of the whole school? How could he not be nervous about that? What would Ginny say when she saw it? Would she hate him forever? "I don't know, Pansy. We might get nervous when we attempt it, and mess things up." Harry quickly said.

"Like everything else we have done for this challenge, we shall have to practice." Pansy said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone to her voice.

He'd have to kiss her more than once? Pansy wasn't bad looking, but still. He was still in a semi-relationship with someone else. Ginny would kill him, or her, or both. But all these problems were Harry's not Naomi's. He genuinely could not think of a reason why Naomi would deny it after Pansy had given it so much thought.

"Okay." He said after a while.

Pansy gave him a nod and left towards the Slytherin table, leaving Harry to stand in the corner feeling extremely uptight. He'd have to tell Ginny about this somehow, how could he if telling her would mean that he was giving away the secret weapon to their performance. He shook his head and just decided to tell her something, anything.

Walking over to the Gryffindor table, he found her and waved her over. Giving a puzzled face, Ginny left her seat next to Hermione and walked over to him, with a small smile on her face. She had to look cute when he was going to tell her something like this, didn't she? On seeing his face, her smile left her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Err, I gotta do something. Something I have to do, but don't want to…"

Ginny blinked. "Okay?"

"It has to do with Naomi having to do something that Harry doesn't want to." He whispered so low he could tell Ginny strained to hear him.

She nodded. "If you're telling me this, you must not want me to be upset with you afterwards."

"Exactly." Harry looked at his shoe. "I tried to get out of it, but it looks like I can't without looking suspicious. I just wanted you to know… well … err… when you see what I have to do that I'd much rather it were you."

Ginny looked confused, but before she could ask him what he meant by that, he quickly walked away towards the Ravenclaw table. Maybe he told her too much. If she thought about it, she could get what he meant, and probably tell Hermione. Sitting down next to Padma, Harry gave a huge sigh. So what. It was Pansy's problem if Ginny told Hermione their secret weapon, not his.

"NAOMI!" Padma's voice broke his thoughts way from Pansy's lips and Ginny's fist.

"Wha--"

"I've been talking to you for five minutes and you've been ignoring me!" Padma wrapped her arms around him. "You're so worked up. Pansy must be making you practice more than Cho is making me practice."

"That's the truth." Harry muttered, now used to being hugged by girls on a regular basis. He slightly wondered if he'd miss the affection when he were to turn back into a boy. "It's very physical and mental."

"Maybe I should make Cho practice more." Padma joked around and let go of him.

"You probably should." Harry gave her a smile. "There might be tough competition."

Padma blinked then got his meaning. "Going for the win. Well why not? She's third place at the moment. If Cho wins this one, then she'll have two over Hermione's one."

"I hope she can do it. I don't think her mind is in the game completely, so you might have to push her." Harry said. Secretly Harry didn't know who he wanted to win now. He knew that it was not Daniel Keep, however.

"I really miss you." Padma said completely out of no where.

"Pardon?" Harry once again was caught off guard from Padma's ability to pop up from no where.

"I mean this school year you've been gone doing things or hanging out with other people. We used to be inseparable. But it seems you hang out with Cho and Pansy more these days."

"I didn't plan on it being that way."

"I know. I just miss you. Hey, let's go do something now, just the two of us!"

"Err, okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline

Chapter Eight

Padma's idea of hanging out was using him as a guinea pig for her fashion designs. She was very serious about her work and always wanted his honest opinion about outfits after she conjured them. Harry had learned since Halloween that it was easier to just go along with it instead of fighting it. It made the girl happy and made the process move faster.

With the Padma crisis over, Harry's next focus was practices with Pansy - which now included kissing along with singing and dancing. On practice the next day Harry arrived feeling extremely awkward. So awkward that before entering the room of requirements he made sure his breath didn't stink. When he arrived, Pansy was already inside waiting for him.

"Today we're just going to practice kissing. We'll add it to the singing and choreography later." She spoke in a calm voice.

Harry wondered how she could be so relaxed about it. "Err…"

"I know you're nervous. I am too. That's why I thought it would be best just to kiss and not worry about the other things for the moment. Once we get comfortable kissing each other then doing it to music shouldn't be a problem." Pansy gave a rare but slightly embarrassed smile.

So she was just as nervous as he was. "So, um, how do you want to do this. I mean on stage I mean."

"Well the music interlude comes up, and I walk up to you, pull your face in close and kiss you." Pansy's voice sounded soft.

"How… um… detailed will the kiss be?" Harry found that the more they talked about it, the more uncomfortable they both were getting.

"T-Tongue… I'll… we'll use our tongues. And you have to kiss back. You can't just let me do all the kissing. We h-have to look like we enjoy it too."

"Right." Harry said. "We should try it now cause I'm getting nervous."

"Oh." Pansy's pale face went pink. "You're right." She walked slowly towards him, her eyes big. This was the most emotion she had ever allowed herself to show. Clearly she was too nervous to even think about acting the cool calm persona she invented for herself. She reached her arm up and gently pulled Harry's head closer to hers. "I-I'm going to kiss you now…"

"Okay." Harry muttered but soon found that his lips were interlocked with Pansy's, muffling out the last syllables.

To Harry's surprise, while the kiss felt good, it wasn't like how he felt when he kissed Ginny or even Cho. Since he didn't like Pansy like he had liked the other two it just seemed an awkward hug between two friends. Granted two friends wouldn't French kiss each other, but the meaning behind it felt the same. Also Pansy was an excellent kisser, even if she was nervous. When they broke apart they stared at each other for a moment then gave a sigh or relief.

"That wasn't so bad." Pansy finally said. "Not that I thought your kiss was bad…"

"No, I know what you mean."

"Because you're a great kisser."

"You are too."

"Thank you."

"It didn't seem all that weird." Harry gave a small sigh.

Pansy's cool persona came back. "Alright, lets try it again and try to make it look like we like it."

"But we did like it."

"I mean that we like it because we love each other." Pansy spoke quickly. "Not that we like it because it feels good or that we're best friends."

"Err…"

"When I kiss you, pretend I'm the person you love and I'll do the same with you."

Before Harry could question this, Pansy had kissed him again. Quickly Harry pushed his mind to conjure up an image of Ginny. But before he could make himself believe it was Ginny he was kissing Pansy pulled away.

"I wasn't feeling it. I didn't give you enough time, did I?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Are you ready now?"

"Are you?"

"Yes. Okay, here I go again."

Pansy softly pulled him closer again, and Harry closed his eyes and thought of Ginny. The kiss did feel more passionate, too passionate this time around, and when they pulled apart Harry saw that Pansy's face was red. She waved her hand in front of her face as if she was cooling herself down.

"Wow." Harry blinked and looked down. Apparently he must really miss Ginny and put it into his kiss.

Pansy spoke after awhile. "If you kiss me like that every time I won't be able to think." Harry could have sworn he saw Pansy's lips were quivering. "Maybe if it's lust instead of love the kiss won't be so… intense."

"Alright." Harry felt his face warm up and started to come closer to Pansy.

She held up her hand. "Give me a sec." Pansy blinked. "I'm sorry, but that kiss…"

"I'm sorry." Harry felt ashamed of himself.

"No. Who ever you love is a lucky person. A very lucky person." Pansy composed herself. "Alright I'm ready."

She kissed him again. Harry thought of Ginny again, but this time he thought of her in that Boudica Celtic outfit she had on during Halloween. This time the kiss felt just right. He felt it. It felt passionate, but nothing jarring mind-numbing passionate. When they pulled away from each other, Pansy nodded.

"Perfect." she said. "We should try it a couple more times then we can try it during the song."

"You just want to kiss me some more." Harry teased.

"You read me like a book." Pansy teased back. Harry was glad she was opening up. "Okay let's continue."

After kissing for about 10 minutes Pansy decided that they were ready to start incorporating it into what they had been doing in their routine. The first time they went through the song all the way, the kiss wasn't working, but after the third attempt they had the kiss down to musical beats and timed it just right. Afterwards they had to practices on making the kiss look fresh and spontaneous which wasn't that difficult.

An hour later Pansy had decided that they had practiced enough and that they were ready for the competition. The practices they would hold after this nights session would only be tune ups and polishing up whatever needed to be worked on.

Leaving the room of requirements, Harry made his way back to the Ravenclaw dormitories and flopped on his bed, vaguely aware that Padma was staring at him. After a few moments of laying there and Padma still looking at him, he sat up and gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

Padma pointed to her face. "Your lips are extremely red and around them are really pink like you were making out or something."

Harry jumped off his bed and walked over to Cho's wall mirror and sure enough the bottom of his face was pink. Soon he noticed that his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment when he saw his face and quickly looked away, seeing Padma getting a grin on her face.

"You snuck out and met someone, didn't you!"

Harry really had no clue what to say. "No, that isn't it at all. I don't know where this all came from."

Padma giggled. Clearly it was gossip time. "Who is he? Do I know him?"

"No you don't! I mean no, there is no him. I wasn't sneaking out to meet some guy."

"Come on, you can tell me!" Padma's eyes got all starry.

Harry didn't know how to explain this away. Finally he realized that he had to just play along. "Okay.. you caught me. But you got to promise not to tell anyone! Not Cho, Pansy, Luna, anyone!"

Padma looked happy and gave him a hug. "Details!"

Harry placed his hands on his cheek, imitating Lavender last year. "Oh, I can't! I'm so embarrassed."

"Come on! I'm your best friend, you got to tell me!"

"But I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. He doesn't want anyone to know about us because I'm so popular." Harry pulled out of no where.

"You can tell me. Honest I won't say anything."

Harry thought about it. "I promised I wouldn't say who he is but I guess I can give hints. He's… he's someone cute, he's good in sports, he's well known, but he's keeping quiet about himself this year."

Padma blinked and looked like she was actually thinking hard on who it could be. While she was thinking about it, Harry took the opportunity to return to his bed and lay stomach down facing away from the door. He didn't want Cho or Luna coming in and have to go through that whole conversation again.

The third contest arrived and the four champions drew lots on the order on which they would perform. Obviously no one wanted to be first. Who ever was first had to work the crowd, get them in the mood to be entertained, while those who followed only had to worry about being better than the person before them. No one really wanted to be last either, because they meant they had to wait and watch what the others were doing, and worry about if their act was better.

Daniel Keep got first, which relieved the remaining champions. Cho got second, Hermione got third and Pansy was last.

"Tough luck, having to follow everyone." Hermione gave Pansy a friendly smile.

"It only means they have saved the best for last." Pansy quickly remarked, but it was clear that she was nervous, despite what she said.

Harry watched from behind the stage that was built for them in the Great Hall at Daniel and his friend's performance. They were attempting to put on a wizards duel for the school, which would have been exciting if they knew good spells and jinxs to cast on each other. It ended up that Daniel's friend ran off stage with a bloated nose that was spraying puss everywhere, leaving Daniel looking like a Hungarian Horn Tail had spotted him for it's next dinner.

After he was pretty much booed off the stage, Harry gave Cho a reassuring thumbs up. She was next, and looking extremely pale. Daniel's act didn't warm the crowd up at all, and it was up to her to calm them down, plus get them in the mood for the others.

Padma and her walked on the stage, each looking in control of themselves and the fear inside of them. It didn't help that both were popular and considered the most prettiest girls in Hogwarts. Before they even did anything, there was a small applause at their outfits and appearance alone.

"They're going to win." Harry whispered to himself.

To his surprise Cho and Padma started doing a comedy act together. Something he would have never thought either one of them would have thought of to do. Padma was playing an ultra-ditz and Cho was more or less the straight-man, delivering one-liners like an old American vaudeville act. The Great Hall was roaring with laugher, with joke after joke. The more laughs they got, the more confident and more funnier the two became. Finally when the finish came up, they ended with backwards bows, butts toward the Great Hall, then exited behind stage giving each other high fives.

"That was great." Harry whispered.

Cho smiled and gave him a hug. "Thanks. I hope you do as well."

"Me too." Harry started to wonder if the lesbian kiss was really going to beat what he just saw.

Hermione step towards the stage exit with Ron, and gave her congratulations to Cho and Padma. Ron looked white as a sheet, which left Harry feeling sorry for their chances. "Break a leg." Harry whispered at them.

"Why would you want that!" Ron looked at Harry with a strange look. Hermione slapped his arm.

"It's a Muggle saying for 'good-luck', Ron."

"Oh. Thanks, I think."

"Come on we're next!" Hermione pushed him out on stage.

The two went on stage, more like Hermione was pulling him on. The Great Hall seemed to notice this and gave a laugh. They were still worked up from Cho and Padma.

"Oh Ron, do stop being an idiot. Come on it's our turn." Hermione said. Harry thought she said this too loud cause the whole Hall could hear them. Once again there was laughter.

"Don't call me an idiot. Besides what do you expect me to do. I'm the dead weight."

"You're not dead weight, Ron." Hermione placed her hands on her hips. Harry realized this was part of the act.

"Oh yeah! I'm pretty much Harry Potter's best mate. All I do is trail him around. But since he isn't here this year I got nothing to do. The only thing I'm really great at is wizards chest and that isn't exactly something you can do in front of a bunch of people."

The Great Hall erupted again. Hermione had to wait for them to calm down a bit. "Oh don't be silly. You helped Harry loads of times. Like in the Chamber of Secrets…"

"I stuck behind some rocks leaving him to face a deadly basilisk and You-Know-Who alone."

The Great hall laughed.

"But… you um… well what about when Sirus Black escaped for Azkaban? You helped then…"

"I got mauled by a dog and got taken out to the Hospital Wing while Harry got attacked by Dementors and a werewolf."

They laughed again.

"But I know you helped him during the Triwizards Tournament…"

"I was jealous of him and didn't speak to him. I wasn't there for him when You-Know-Who came back either."

"That may be the case, but what about when you and I helped Harry in the Ministry of Magic…"

"Some help I was. I got attack by some flying brain and started acting mad."

They laughed again.

"Well uh…" Hermione looked like she was thinking.

"Face it Hermione, I'm no good."

"Oh hush. I'm sure you're good at something."

Ron looked nervous. "Well Lavender thinks I'm good at snogging."

The Hall erupted again. Hermione and Ron took a bow and exited the stage. Harry couldn't believe it, two comedy acts… if Daniel's didn't count as one that is. His and Pansy's song wouldn't fit in to what had already been established. Harry glanced at Pansy, who also looked worried. They had no choice but to do what they had practiced.

"We're giving it everything." Pansy whispered to him and took her position near the stage entrance. Harry followed her.

"I'm glad that so many Hogwarts students have a sense of humor. Let's see if our final presentation shows something different." McGonagall said and introduced Pansy and Harry, leaving the stage.

The lights in the great hall dimmed almost to the point of it being complete darkness, and the enchanted ceiling produced enchanted rain. Excitement seemed so shimmer around the room as the visual display was impressive. Then the music started, the lights raised slightly as both Harry and Pansy walked onto the stage holding hands: both wearing fetish gothic school-girl outfits, but enchanted to look as if the rain above was causing them to get soaked.

Harry sang the first part of the first verse, with Pansy looking affectionately at him, followed up by Pansy taking the second part of the first verse. Together they sang the chorus, feeling the students excitement level buzzing at what might come, at the now strangely erotic lyrics they were getting away with in front of Professors. They hadn't seen nothing yet. The musical interlude, and the well practiced passionate kiss.

When they're lips touched magical pyrotechnics went off, bursting multiple bursts of fireworks like effect in multiple colors. The school was cheering, even the girls Harry noticed. Even if it was two girls kissing, the stage performance was so impressive that it couldn't be helped. They could win this.

Verse two started off with Harry breaking away from Pansy to sing the first part of the second of the verse, with Pansy following up. The enchanted ceiling started rumbling with thunder and flashing lighting. Mystical cool wind started to blow through the Great Hall that by the time Pansy had finished the second verse, enchanted snow was starting to replace the rain just as they sang the chorus again. The snow was sticking to both of them in a visually pleasing way as they were both mystically soaked from the rain.

More pyros flashed in and out along with the lightning, wind, and snow during the finishing chorus' with the two of them singing and dancing more aggressively. Then towards the end of the last chorus, Pansy took Harry's hand and both walked off stage as the song and music ended, walking into enchanted mist appearing to disappear.

When the lights raised and ceiling had returned to normal, the whole Great Hall was on their feet shouting and clapping. It was worthy of a concert. Everyone back stage stared at Pansy and Harry with dropped jaws, clearly not expecting that elaborate from anyone, let alone the Slytherin wall-flower and a Ravenclaw girl who was known to be Cho's good friend. Pansy quickly conjured up the black ripped dresses she had made for them during the Holiday for their final curtain bow. McGonagall called them all out again, but when Pansy and Harry came out (last of course) the Great erupted again with cheers.

The Head Mistress silenced them, which was a task in itself, then gave the results. "While I do not approve of the sexual displays on stages, one can not deny that this performance was above and beyond what anyone expected. Your use of magic along with natural talent is impressive. And to pull something this complex in a matter of two weeks is equally impressive. Pansy Parkinson is undisputedly the first place winner of this challenge."

The Great Hall cheered again. Pansy gave a small rare smile, but didn't say anything. Even Cho and Hermione seemed to agree with McGonagall. They knew that they were beaten.

McGonagall silenced them again. "As for the others, Cho Chang is to take second place, Hermione Granger will be third, and Daniel Keep last. I apologize to Hufflepuff as your champion is also out of the competition as he ranked last place in the last three events. The final contest is a stand off between these three girls whom all have won a first place. Good luck to all and thank you for you brilliant performances. Everyone is dismissed."

Some students surged to the stage to congratulate the contests while some piled out to go to their common rooms and discuss the night's events. Harry noticed that Ginny was one of them forcing her way towards the stage. Harry walked over to where she would appear and waited for her cut her way through the people.

When she got near Harry felt suddenly nervous. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."

"I know." Ginny said. Her face was pink. "I can't say I liked you kissing that girl but… but I think it was great show you put on."

"You really think so?" Harry looked around nervously. For whatever reason he didn't feel stage fright during the performance but was feeling it now as he could see all eyes on him.

"I've never seen anything that spectacular, unless you count the World Quidditch Cup." Ginny smiled. "And I didn't know you could dance. I thought you hated dancing."

"I do."

"Well if you can dance for her, you're sure as hell are going to dance with me when things get normal."

"I have no choice." Harry gave a smirk. "I won't mind our musical interlude though."

Ginny's cheeks went even pinker. "I can't say I won't either."

They said their goodbyes, and Harry made his way back stage with the other contestants. Ron shook his hand, which looked odd, but no one really was noticing. So much had happened that night that anything to odd was kind of pushed aside.

"I can't believe you did that!" he exclaimed.

"I can't either."

Padma called him. "Come on Naomi, we got to go to our dorm rooms."

Harry gave a longingly wave goodbye to Hermione and Ron and followed Cho and Padma to their house's common room.

Now that the third competition was out of the way, Harry had more time to research that he had learned from Professor McGonagall's book. He found it hard to get alone time, however, ever since the performance as he and Pansy became mini-celebrities. While Harry was used to being an icon, it was still odd to be one as a girl. Mainly his admirers where boys, which he didn't like at all.

On one Friday evening, Harry was exiting the library to find five boys standing out the hall as if they had just positioned themselves there. It was obvious that they were staring at him through the doorway and suddenly scrambled out of the way when they saw he was coming. As he walked pass them one boy got the nerve to start following him. Harry recognized him as a fellow Ravenclaw in his year.

"Reading fairy tails?" He looked at what Harry was holding.

"It's some extra reading for that report we have to do for Professor Binns." Harry quickly said. "I thought it would help do read nontraditional materials about the same area to see another point of view."

Roger, the Ravenclaw, smiled politely but clearly wasn't interested in school. Harry was actually relieved because he didn't know how much more he could elaborate on a false subject. The excuse must have sounded valid enough.

"So, I was wondering… see we got this trip to Hogsmeade coming up and I thought…."

Harry resisted an urge to groan in frustration. Before he could think of a way out of this one Cho had turned a corner and nearly bumped into them.

"Oh, so sorry!" Cho smiled slightly then saw the situation Harry was in. "Roger, how are you?"

"Fine thanks." Roger looked slightly pinker than before. "I was just asking Naomi if she wanted to spend some time with me during our next Hogsmeade trip."

Cho giggled probably louder than she should have. "What did she say?"

Roger looked even more embarrassed. "She hasn't gotten a chance to say anything. See, the moment was kind of…interrupted."

Cho gave an all to innocent face. "I'm sorry."

It was clear Cho was not going to help him out of this mess. "I'll get back to you on that, Roger." Harry said, then grabbed Cho's arm and quickly jogged away.

Cho laughed silently at first, then louder when they got away from him. "You're so cruel. Why didn't you just tell him you had plans?"

"Because I don't. What if he sees me in Hogsmeade just wasting time?"

"You only made things worse. Now he thinks he has a chance." Cho pointed out, then grabbed some of the books in Harry's hands. "You're sure the bookworm lately."

"Worse?" Harry ignored the bookworm comment. "What do you mean by he thinks he has a chance?"

"I mean seriously, your grades are all high marks…"

"Hello… Worse? Please explain what you were talking about…"

Cho sighed. "If a girl you liked told you that she'd think about it, wouldn't you think they she really was thinking about it." Cho narrowed her eyes. "Like if I said that after you asked me to the Yule Ball 4th year, wouldn't you felt that your chances were higher?"

"I… I guess so."

"So, he thinks that you might like him."

"But I don't!" Harry moaned. He caught himself acting more girlish than usual. Having to play a girl all the time was rubbing off on him more than he liked. "I guess this means I have to say I'm going with someone else."

"You can always say that you're going with me." Cho shrugged. "You know, girl time."

"I've had a lot of girl time lately." Harry noted. "It might start looking weird that all I do is hang around girls."

"No you're in the library all the time." Cho laughed. "And anyway, half the school thinks you're into girls, so who cares if anyone seen you going with me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Kiss a girl on stage and that's what you get. Girls shying away from you and guys constantly following you. I'll tell you, this being a girl business is harder than it seems. I don't see how you can stand it."

"Not everyone thinks you're into girls you know." Cho said quickly. "I heard a rumor that you're seeing a boy in secret."

Harry resisted the urge to smile. "I wonder where that came from."

"Me too. And what makes it all the more crazy is that Padma freezes up every time I bring it up."

"Girls are weird that way." Harry shrugged.

The day before the Hogsmeade trip came up sooner than expected and Harry was left trying to find something to do with someone else so he could turn Roger down. Once leaving Poisons for lunch, Harry followed Padma, trying to think of a good excuse.

"Naomi."

Harry looked up. Padma was looking slightly depressed. "Yeah?"

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

Saved! "No plans." Harry said way to quickly. "In fact I was hoping you didn't have plans tomorrow. To tell you the truth, with all my studying, I've not had much time to spend with you just having fun."

"My thoughts exactly." Padma smiled. "I mean I sorta have plans, but they aren't definite. Some guy named Roger asked me…"

"Roger?"

"Yeah, he's in our house…"

"No I mean, Roger asked me to Hogsmeade too." Harry blinked. "You don't think he's trying to two time us?"

Padma laughed. "Oh this is rich. Lets dump his ass and have fun ourselves."

Harry nodded. "Sounds great."

"And maybe I can help you." Padma started to walk inside the Great Hall.

"Help me?" Harry stopped her. "What do you mean?"

"You're struggling with something. You're in the library all the time now. Your grades are getting better, but it's not tests you're worried about. Something else. What are you researching all the time?" Padma took a worried look on her face. "It really must be important. You act like it's life or death."

Harry blinked. Padma really read him well. It really was life or death researching the Absumere spell. It was the only weapon against Voldemort he had. He pulled Padma into a darken corner near the Great Hall.

"It is, you don't even know." He whispered.

"Oh no! Are you in trouble?"

"Not me. My…err…"

"Is this about that boy that you aren't seeing?"

Harry nodded. "He needs to find out this spell. The Absumere spell. Thing is I can't find anything about it, other than a reference to it in some fairytale book."

"What's the spell supposed to do?"

"It… it absorbs spells cast by another wizard." Harry didn't want to fully give away the situation, but this was enough to appease Padma. And who knew, maybe she did know something about this spell.

"You're secretly seeing Harry Potter aren't you?" Padma whispered even lower.

"What!" Harry said almost too loud.

"Shh!" placed her finger on his lips and whispered even lower. "I didn't know you liked dangerous guys."

"I…err… what makes you think I know anything about Harry."

"Cute, good at sports, famous, isn't around this year, plus this spell of absorption. Don't You-Know-Who and Harry's wands have the same Phoenix feather? Harry wants you to find a spell in the library that he can use while he's fighting Death Eaters."

Harry beat himself over the head mentally. Apparently he wasn't good at hiding anything from girls, even when he was one. The majority of the story Padma gave was true, other than him dating himself. "Okay, okay. Harry's in trouble. You-Know-Who is really powerful and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Why is he coming to you for help, and not his best buddies?" Padma asked.

"I don't know. I guess I caught his eye." Harry flat out lied.

Padma turned wrinkled her nose. "You're not telling me everything."

"Padma… honest, I can't tell you stuff cause I promised. You're not even supposed to know what you do now. It's hard for me to be this sneaky. I hope you can forgive me."

"I do only because I love you." Padma sighed.

"Huh?"

"Not like that, you perv."

"Sorry. Too much girl-on-girl action for me lately." Harry smiled a small bit.

"I'll looking into this spell for you, okay. My mom is into ancient curses, jinxes, and spells. She might know something. I'll tell her I'm writing a paper or something."

"Thanks Padma. Really."

"BUT, you owe me. I want to know everything when you CAN tell me."

"I want nothing more than to stop pretending and sneaking around." Harry sighed heavily.

The next day was the Hogsmeade's trip, and nearly everyone old enough was ready to go before it was time. Padma almost clung to Harry as they left the castle, trying to ditch Cho. Somehow she managed to keep up, so Padma's plan of having alone time with her "best friend" failed. But things got really out of control when Hermione, Ginny, and Ron ran into them near the Shrieking Shacks fence.

"Oh. Hullo Naomi." Ron blustered out.

"Hi Ron."

Padma looked even more annoyed. "Why is it that every time I want to be alone with my friend a cluster of people always attach to her?"

Hermione blinked. "Sorry. I didn't know you where on a date."

Ginny quickly got pink on the face and look at Harry. "They better not be on a date."

Harry raised his hands. "We're not on a date. Best friends hang out with each other. You and Hermione are doing it right now. You wouldn't say you're on a date would you?"

Ginny shook her head. "Guess not."

Padma looked bewildered. "Why would you think that anyway? Just because Naomi kissed Pansy don't mean that she jumps every girl she sees."

"I didn't mean…"

"Honestly. If she likes girls or don't, it isn't any of your business. And if we were on a date, that isn't your business either. So leave her alone."

Harry looked down at his feet. Pansy was playing the best friend and was defending his honor. Sad thing was she was the only one not in the know about who he really was. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"I don't think there's anything wrong if Naomi likes girls." Cho said completely out of the blue.

Padma rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't, you're her friend."

"I don't either." Ginny quickly said and was giving Cho and icy stare.

"In fact, I don't think there is anything wrong if she likes one of us." Cho also looked just as icy.

Padma looked from one to the other. "Don't tell me you two have it for her?"

Harry felt like clawing his face. "C'mon lets go Padma."

"No. Don't go." Ginny shocked her head violently. "Okay I admit it. I have it for her."

"Ginny!" Hermione put her hand on her shoulder. Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"Hermione, I can't take it anymore. I can't take seeing her with other girls. Especially with that girl." She was pointing at Cho.

Cho opened her mouth and shut it. Then got her voice back. "You had your chance…"

"Cho, you too?" Padma looked at Harry. "I don't believe what I'm hearing."

"Me either." Harry admitted truthfully.

"Look. How can you two just give up on Harry like that?" Padma asked a very logical question, a fact that the two of them seemed to forget. "I thought both of you were in love with…"

Harry saw a spark light up in Padma's brain. He literally saw puzzle pieces shuffle in her head. Naomi wasn't dating Harry Potter, she was Harry Potter. She shock her head. "No way. I remember things. We were friends since first year!"

Ginny and Cho looked at each other, feeling foolish. Hermione crossed her arms and looked angrily at them. "You know, when you agree to keep a secret…"

"Shush Hermione." Ginny looked completely embarrassed.

"But it all makes sense now. Why you can't look at us when we change, why you hate dressing up, why you are obsessed with the downfall of You-Know-Who, why you've been studying in the library like crazy, and why you need that book my mother sent to me last night."

Harry put everything aside when he heard the newest information. "You've got the book?"

"I don't see why I should let you see it. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Ron groaned. "Really girls are so stupid."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

Ron coughed but continued. "Think about it Padma. Why would Harry dress up in the first place? You-Know-Who is after him, the papers are saying Harry is defeating Death Eaters. It's for his protection and giving him time to figure out a way to defeat You-Know-Who. And us blabbing about it in public is breaking everything he worked for all year."

Padma looked down. Clearly this was too much information at one time. "Where's the real Naomi?"

"There isn't one." Harry said softly. "I'm sorry. Those memories were given to you, and everyone, by a spell."

Padma started to cry. She reached into her bag and pulled out an old book. "Just take the stupid thing. I don't want to see you again."

Before anyone could say anything, she threw the book on the ground and ran off. Everyone watched her go, except for Harry who was bending over picking up the book.

Cho gave a sigh. "You moron, go after her!"

"I don't have time." Harry muttered.

"You better damn well make time. This secret of yours affected her life more so than anyone else." Cho shouted then snatched the book from him and tossed it to Hermione. "You're the brains. Find what he needs."

"I haven't talked to him in forever, I have no clue what he's looking for." Hermione admitted.

Harry shock his head. "Enjoining Spell between two wands." He started in the direction of where Padma had run off too. "I guess I better do damage control."

Before he could explain any further he ran off after her. It didn't take long to catch up to her, as she was in an alleyway sitting on the ground hugging herself. Her face was wet with tears. She saw Harry approach and started to get up but changed her mind. He sat down opposite from her, his back to a wall and just stared silently at her.

"Go away."

"No."

"Come to rub it in?"

"No."

"Why do you care if I feel betrayed, hurt, and abandoned?"

"Because you're my friend."

"No, I'm an invented friend." Padma sniffed. "We're not really friends."

"Maybe before the school year started. But since then it's really been us."

Padma's bottom lip quivered. "I told you things I wouldn't tell anyone. You saw me exposed mentally and physically, and all along you were a stranger!"

Harry rubbed his ring finger. "If it makes you feel better, you've seen me exposed both ways too."

"Oh that's different." Padma waved it off.

"How so?"

"You're not really a girl."

"This is my body. It's not some outfit. I feel awkward when people look at me. I don't feel that way anymore towards you."

"How reassuring." Padma mumbled.

Harry looked at his ring. "You were a real help to me you know."

"How did I help?" Her voice was quiet.

"You made me feel better about myself. I hate being like this. But you made me feel that I wasn't a freak. Maybe I am one."

"No arguments from me." Padma smiled slightly.

"Even though at first I was miserable with being your Barbie doll, I started liking it. I guess it was the attention, love, and conversation we had during those sessions."

Padma shrugged. "It was fun."

"I'm sorry I had to fool you, fool everyone. But you know why I did it."

"You-Know-Who. You want to kill him."

Harry looked down. "He took everything from me."

"He'll take more than that if he over heard you." Professor McGonagall was suddenly standing by the alley. Both Harry and Padma stood up quickly. "It's a wonder you keep any secrets at all Ms. Hanson."

"Sorry. This time it wasn't my fault." Harry quickly said.

"Yes?"

Padma nodded. "Ginny and Cho gave it away. They were fighting over her—him."

The professor muttered something they both couldn't hear. "Well, never-the-less the situation is coming to an end. Naomi, you've got a week to come up with a miracle."

"What?!" Harry looked at Padma then back at McGonagall.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has issued a challenge. He is tired of this cat-and-mouse game the Aurors are playing with his Death Eaters. You are too meet him at his father's tombstone at the end of the week."

"Oh God. All this is real, isn't it." Padma suddenly was pale. "It didn't seem like it was, like it could just be a dream."

"It's very real Ms. Patil. Ms. Hanson, there is some good news. One member of the Order of the Phoenix has just located the last Horocrux. This end game will be for keeps on both ends."

Padma quickly was holding his hand. "I don't know what all this means, but you can't go."

Harry looked at her. She had genuine concern on her face. "Why not?"

"It's not a finally showdown between two people. He'll Bring Death Eaters."

"Naturally." McGonagall smiled slightly. "Do you really think we'd send a 17 year old to do battle alone?"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline

Chapter Nine

The week didn't seem enough time, especially when finals were happening. Somewhere along the line there was another Hogwarts Championship Contest, but Harry was too busy with studies that he didn't even see the outcome of the whole thing. Harry got some slack from some professors, who knew what he had to face, but for the most part he had to study more than just his wand-theory. Thankfully now Hermione and Ron were in the know about his plan, and since the other students were busy worrying about passing, he had their help.

When he finally got everything mined from the book Padma's mother gave her, Harry's theory seemed more practical. However he had no time to practice what he had learned. Mainly on the fact that the only person who had the same type of wand he did wanted to kill him. So Harry had little choice but to wait for the week, and finals to be over.

As far as finals went, there were easy compared to the other things he was learning. Harry found the actual exams more easy than he expected. He assumed the studying he did most of the year was what caused this. He wondered if this was how Hermione felt when she had to take a test. It just felt odd knowing the answers almost instantly after seeing the questions.

But now that the exams were over and the week for that matter, Harry had only one thing left to do. And that was to defeat Voldemort. The morning of the day of his departure he felt nervous. Those around him seemed to notice at breakfast.

"Look at them, eating without a care in the world." Padma muttered. Her attitude for Harry had changed ever since she had found out. And not that the whole threat of Voldemort seemed more real, she seemed to forget that he was in fact a boy and had seen her naked.

"I'm sure they are relieved that exams are about to end." Luna commented on.

"Speaking of which, Naomi made top marks on everything." Cho said proudly, which was odd seeing as how she had nothing to do with his study or testing ability.

"Most of them anyway." Harry corrected. He looked the table feeling the tension of the false pleasantry. All but one knew he was to face his death in a few moments.

"I got to go to the restroom." Luna got up and left. Ordinarily one of them would have gone with her, but not today. Luna must have felt the weird atmosphere surrounding them.

Padma looked worried. "You don't have to go, you know."

Cho and Harry both looked at her.

"You can just run away. No one will blame you."

Harry shook his head. "I have to. One way or another one of us has to die. It was in the prophecy."

Harry then realized that he had never really elaborated on that part before, as the shock on Cho's face was worse than Padma. She knew of the prophecy, but not that.

"No!"

"I've known this for sometime." Harry smiled lightly. "Ever since that year I taught … Harry taught… Dumbledore's Army."

"Does Ginny know?" Cho asked.

Both Padma and Harry found this an odd question. "I'm not entirely sure." Harry answered truthfully.

"Don't tell her." Cho spoke quietly. "She doesn't need to worry… like I will."

Padma placed a hand on Cho's shoulder. Harry shock his head at how complex women where. "I better get ready."

"You've got time." Padma pointed out.

"I know, I got some last minute things I need to take care of. You know finishing up legal documents, things like that. I got give some excuse for me leaving to some people. I should say something to Ron and Hermione."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Cho shouted.

"I couldn't take it if something where to happen to me and I didn't say anything." Harry stood up. "I hope you understand. It's been… educational to say the least."

With that Harry stood up and slowly walked toward the Gryffindor table. He couldn't take seeing Cho and Padma looking like they were about to burst into tears at any given moment.

"Hello." He said simply.

"You have to spend the summer at my house." Ron said.

"What?" Harry felt like he walked into a conversation that he wasn't aware of.

Hermione smiled. "I wish we were allowed to come with you."

"In a way I'm glad that you can't. Just in case something happens."

"Nothing will. You've won 4 times, you'll win this time." Ron said simply. "Right Ginny."

Ginny gave a small, but worried, smile. "Of course."

"Thanks guys." Harry stood up. "I really needed the encouragement."

Dean Thomas, not sure what was going on, but feeling the need to say something as there was a pretty Ravenclaw at the table chimed in "You can do it."

Harry and the others laughed. "Thanks Dean."

Harry left them and made his way to the Ravenclaw common room. He gave small waves at random people as he went into the girls dormitory. This really was it. Harry went straight for his trunk and opened it, and for the first time pulled out his regular clothes, glasses, and wand. He changed quickly, forgetting for a moment to take off his girls underwear. He had to undress again and redress after that. Harry's clothes were so baggy on him. He had to tighten his belt up as far as it would go. He had to remember to untighten them when he took of the ring. He placed Harry's glasses and wand in his pockets. After the change, Harry quickly made his way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"All ready then?" Tonks asked.

"I believe so." Harry smiled slightly.

McGonagall tilted her head. "As you know we can't Apporate anywhere on the castle's grounds. We'll have to walk into the Forbidden Forest. Once in there, I suggest you take off your ring."

"Let's go." Mad-Eye grumbled.

The four of them left the office. Most of the students were in the Great Hall so it wasn't such an odd sense that three professors and a student were walking determined together out the castle. When they reached the Great Forest they stopped.

He took off the ring (which was an effect as he had been wearing the ring for half a year). He felt his body change back and his vision blur. He was Harry again. He placed the ring into his pocket and retrieved his glasses. The vision became clear again.

"We all here?" It was the voice of Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, let's get this over with." Mad-Eye mumbled again.

"AH, Harry. Good to see you, even with the circumstances. I have complete faith in you." Mr. Weasley said.

"T-Thanks." Harry smiled. It seemed odd to be called Harry again.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?"

"I'm not sure if I am or not. But I think I've done everything I could have done here. I'm just sort of ready to get this over with, you know. Ever since I was 11 I wanted Voldemort dealt with."

"Good, then the challenge I made on your behalf was the right thing to so." Mad-Eye said.

Everyone looked at him. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named issued the challenge!"

"Only after I sent him Harry's challenge first."

"Moody!" Tonks whined.

"No, it's okay." Harry raised his hand. "In a way its perfect."

"How so? You could have had more time."

"I think I had all the time I needed." Harry said. "Besides, it gives me an edge in the fight. He'll be mad that a kid is challenging him, wouldn't you think so?"

"That's a big risk you're taking." Mr. Weasley said.

"One that will pay off."

"Time to go." McGonagall said in an annoyed voice..

Within moments they had all apporated out of the Forbidden forest.

"This is the place Harry." Mr. Weasley said, his wand posed. "We're fools for bringing you along on this. I don't know why we agreed to such an encounter."

"Have a backbone Arthur." Mad-Eye's magical eye drifted around the cemetery.

"Harry is not just some child to me. He's like a member of the family. Naturally I'm concerned."

Tonks smiled lightly. "He's like that to a lot of wizards and witches." She gestured around them. A small armada of Aurors were appearing near by.

"This really is the final showdown." Harry said quietly gripping his wand. "Think Voldemort will except my challenge?"

"What do you think, Potter?" Professor Snape appeared from behind a tombstone. Several other Death Eaters began to fill the area as well. "What I don't understand is why the Ministry or the Order of the Phoenix would agree to such a bold declaration of battle. A declaration made by a child no less."

"Didn't stop you from coming, Professor." Harry pointed out.

Snape sneered. "I came because I was ordered too. And here we are, the best of each side meeting on the very spot where the Dark Lord came back to power. A fitting way to end this."

"You're all under arrest." Harry said after a pause. "These Aurors are here to take you to Azkaban where you await trail and punishment for the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

Kingsley Shacklebolt's jaw shifted. "Drop your wands."

"Who put you in charge?" Snape held firm to his wand, not even bothering to look at Shacklebolt keeping his eyes on Harry.

"Minister Scrimgeour of course." Harry responded. Harry reminded himself that Scrimgeour agreed to this months ago in Diagon Alley.

"Just because the Prophet as labeled you as hero in the aid of capturing Death Eaters doesn't make you one." A Death Eater shouted.

Harry shrugged. "Care to prove them wrong?"

Mr. Weasley looked around. "It's a stand off. Who will make the first move?"

"Cowards never move first. They die." Voldemort appeared.

This time all the Death Eaters turned and bowed. Some of the Aurors gasped and stepped back. Harry's complete focus went directly towards Voldemort. The Dark Lord waved and irritated hand at his followers, silently ordering them to stop acting like idiots. Dropping their guard when so many Aurors were around was just foolish. He then refocused his attention back to Harry.

"Kill the followers of Dumbledore. Leave the child to me."

Harry held his arm to the Aurors behind him. "You capture those Death Eaters. As promised I will arrest Voldemort. I want no interference from any of you."

Voldemort laughed. "What arrogance!"

All the Death Eaters, minus Snape, went after the Aurors like a school of piranhas. Even if the Aurors wanted to take down Voldemort, they had their own problems now. Harry was on his own.

"You couldn't hide from me forever, Potter, you should have realized it." Lord Voldemort hissed, his wand pointed at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes, his wand also posed to strike. Time to put his plan into motion. "Who said anything about hiding? Of course you'd be the master of it, for 14 years you hid, weak as a baby."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "I have absolute power…I had the strength enough to survive magicks I knew nothing about…"

"Survived from an ancient magic of love, which left you crippled. Survived in a painful state of living off others, if you call that living. You may be the most powerful wizard in the world, but you're certainly not the brightest." Harry smirked.

"Insolent, arrogant half-blood puke. I will enjoy torturing you before I kill you."

"You haven't managed to yet. If you're so great, then you should have been able to long ago." Harry continued. Voldemort was getting angry. So far his plan was working. "But as far as torturing goes, just standing near your presence having to inhale your stench is torture enough."

"Just what do you hope to accomplish in this, Potter!" Snape spoke thoughtfully, but anger got the best of him. "Just like your father… cocky with no real power."

Harry ignored Snape, keeping his eyes on Voldemort. "Power is all you talk about, you act like you understand it, but you know nothing about the real nature of power. Power is a two edged sword, and used incorrectly it can cause more damage to you than to your victim."

"You sound like that old fool, Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed.

"Thank you." Harry smiled. "A shame you learned nothing from him in all those years you groaned for power."

"Allow me to demonstrate what I have learn, child!" Voldemort shouted. "Crucio!"

At the same moment Harry pointed his wanted and shouted: "Absumere!" Would his research pay off? This was it. The moment of truth would happen within seconds.

Light flashed but nothing happened. Voldemort looked at Snape, then at Harry confused. Harry felt a wave of relief surge through him. He felt more confident now. "What is that, you learned a counter curse? Or was it luck? Crucio!"

"Absumere!" As Harry said that, a light flashed, and once again nothing happened.

"Seems you have underestimated how sneaky Potter can be Master." Snape mused. "Fighting all those Death Eaters and still finding time to learn new curses. Some would say that's impossible."

"Silence your tongue, Snape, or I will silence it for you."

"If he is able too." Harry said, keeping his eyes on Voldemort.

"I'll cut you in half, boy! Diffindo!"

"Absumere!" just as before, nothing happened.

"What kind of counter curse is this that if it blocks two spells?" Snape muttered to himself mainly. "Master, I voice caution. Your horcruxes are nearly all destoried--"

"Once again, I tell you to silence yourself, your greasy fool. As for you Potter, I must convey the admiration I have for your counter spell you are using… but there is one curse nothing can counter. I shall miss the opportunity to torture you, Potter, but you leave me no other choice!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, not breaking eye contact. "You're pathetic."

Snape's eyes widened. "Master, no. Don't attack him!"

"Shut it Snape!" Voldemort pointed his wand at him. "Petrificus Totalus!" Voldemort returned his gaze back to Harry as Snape went into a full body bind. "I hope you don't mind, but he was getting on my nerves."

"Funny, I didn't think we could agree on anything. Maybe we can come to another agreement on you taking a shower."

"That was your last joke, boy. Time to join your filthy Mudblood of a mother! Avanda Kedavara!"

"Absumere!" Once again a light flashed and nothing happened.

"What?! What kind of trickery is this? Nobody can bloody block the Killing Curse. It's literally unblockable!" Voldemort shouted.

"You should have listened to Professor Snape." Harry said and waved his wand. "Revenio!"

Suddenly Voldemort fell to the ground, howling in pain. He rived for a while then panted. "That…that felt like a Cruciatus Curse!" He groaned.

"It did? Let's make sure." Harry said. "Revenio!"

Voldemort jerked violently on the ground, screaming in pain. "What the hell are you doing to me? Dumbledore's boy indeed, using an Unforgivable Curse!"

Harry shook his head. "These aren't my curses. Remember what I said about a double edged sword…"

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "I'm getting impatient with your gibberish about philosophy. Avand--"

"Revenio!"

On the ground Voldemort's lower body was pulled directly from his upper half. Screaming, the wizard watched as his legs were ripped from his upper part of this body. Partly in pain, but more on seeing his own flesh separating from itself the Dark Lord howled. Harry winced, and Voldemort caught it, and somehow managed to fight the pain to comment on it. "You don't stomach your own work, boy! Look what you've done if you have the courage to cast such things."

"You still don't get it." Harry gagged. Voldemort body with two halves and a bloody mass. It was the worst sight Harry had ever seen. He willed himself to walk over toward Voldemort's shaking upper body and kicked his wand out of his hand. "These are the same curses you tried to fire at me, you see. You're killing yourself with your own magic."

"B-But how?"

Harry picked up Voldemort's wand, then showed Voldemort his wand as well. "This school year I had been thinking about a way to fight you. To find some powerful magic that would defeat you. But fighting power with power so far hasn't worked on a bloke like you. Great wizards fall because you're just that much better than them. But Power isn't everything. Sometimes it's the smarter one that wins the battle."

"I'm ripped in half, you twit, get to the point."

"Snape caught on before you did. Our wands have tail feathers from the same phoenix. Before when we fought in this graveyard when we tried to cast spells on each other it created a push-and-pull effect. It's like negative and positive charges, they reject each other. Instead of fighting your spells, I've been absorb in them in my wand. It would only work for my wand, no other. Add that to the fact that you used my blood to revive yourself, makes us perfect for this absorption spell to work. I still have one last stored spell that you gave me. Should I return it to you?"

Voldemorts red eyes caught on in the danger he was in. The Killing Curse was the las thing he had fired at Harry. "No! You can't! What would Dumbledore say? You can't take a life! You'll be no better than me! I'm defenseless now, weakened by my own attacks! To strike me down now would make you a coward." Harry thought about it. "You don't have it in you to become like me. You're too good of a person for that. You can't use the worst of the Unforgivable curses on anyone. Just let the Auror's arrest me…you've won… besides, I still have at least one horcrux left. If you were to kill me…"

Harry blinked. "Do you? I was told that this morning one Arthur Weasley discovered your last horcrux. I'm sorry to tell you this but it's destroyed."

"You lie!"

"What reason do I have to lie to a person who is half the man he once was."

"Cheeky. Then I am truly defenseless. But I still am valuable! I know about magic that no other wizard would dare teach you."

Harry blinked. Was Voldemort actually suggesting what he thought he was? "What do you mean?"

"You are powerful, but held back by laws of burecrates who want nothing but to enhance their own positions. You said we had nothing in common, but isn't that a lie."

"You're just trying to weasel out of the situation. We have nothing in common."

"We both speak parsletongue."

"An ability I got from YOU when YOU murdered my parents."

"Do you actually buy into that story? Dumbledore feed you that, and you believed it? How can only that part of my knowledge be carried on into you and nothing else?" Harry mind suddenly started pondering that, but Voldemort continued. "But even putting aside Parsletongue we both have felt how corrupt the Ministry of Magic is."

"So…" Harry still was fighting in his head the Parsletongue bit, now this.

"Are they no better than me? They use people to get what they want, and blame others when they are caught doing something that's a mistake. Right now they are using you to get to me. They knew you wanted to face me, and knew you had a chance of beating me. They are all cowards, sending a child to do what they couldn't."

"But I've succeeded." Harry fought back pitifully.

"Oh, yes you have, dear boy." Voldemort grunted his words out from the terrible pain he had t be suffering. "You are indeed more powerful than anyone expected. And we both know that power creates fear from those who don't understand it. You mark my words, the Ministry will use you, take the credit for my defeat and be rid of you."

"I-It doesn't matter. I don't care who takes the credit as long as you're stopped."

"Did they ask you to arrest me?" Harry didn't answer. "They did, didn't they? If I'm so dangerous, wouldn't they want me dead?"

Harry shook his head. "You're dangerous. You killed my parents, you were indirectly responsible for Sirius and Professor Dumbledore. You also killed Cedric Diggory. To top it all off this curse in my wand was meant to kill me."

"They're afraid, Harry! The Ministry is afraid of our power."

"Our power?"

"After you turn me in, they will probably arrest you for some bogus charge. Something about how a civilian cannot resume the responsibilities of Aurors. They'll set you up."

"No…"

"They want to keep me alive to learn about the dark magic that I know. That's the only reason."

"They wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't tell them. They aren't worthy. But you are. You defeated me."

"What?" Harry's head was swimming. "Shut up!"

"I could take you on as my pupil. This attack today proves that you are worthy to become a Dark Lord."

"No. I couldn't become like you."

"You have what it takes to become as powerful as I am. Perhaps even more so. But you lack the knowledge. Let me teach you."

"That's ridiculous." Harry spoke softly.

"The Ministry also thinks the same thing. They are all afraid of you and want to destroy you."

"You're lying."

"You and I can stop them. I know about magic that they can only dream of. And there is only one person who I deem worthy of that gift. You have beaten me. You proved that you are stronger. But you need me. You need my knowledge. I'm begging you to have mercy. To let me teach you what I know."

"Mercy. MERCY?! HOW MANY PEOPLE BEGGED FOR MERCY AT YOUR FEET AND YOU KILLED THEM ANYWAY. DID YOU SHOW MERCY WHEN YOU KILLED MY PARENTS?"

"Please… I'm begging you to let me help you! You miss your parents, but you never knew them. But perhaps we could change that. Together we could learn the secrets of life and death. You've seen me cheat death. Who's to say that we couldn't bring back your parents?"

"My parents?"

"Yes. Together we can change things. Make them right. For to long the wizard world has been living under hypocrisy and degradation. Those in power use democracy as a tool to get what they want in the end. But they secretly control everything, and make the people believe that it is them that make the decisions. Join me."

"No. You're evil."

"Who's to say what's evil and what isn't? Because I broke their laws? They're the ones that wrote them, not me. And that makes me evil. Because I refuse to obey laws that are pointless?"

"You kill people."

"And you where about to kill me. So can't you see that we aren't as different as you think?"

Harry stopped. Was Professor Dumbledore lying to him his whole life? No. Voldemort was trying to get to him, and it was starting to work. The Ministry wanting Voldemort alive, but Harry could see that this could be just as dangerous as him never even facing the Dark Lord. Voldemort was weakened, yes, but he still was a power wizard, and power motivator. Could he break out of Azkaban in the state he was in? Could he still maintain his following after suffering such a brutal defeat. Was it even safe to leave him alive?

"You're just trying to use me. Just like the Ministry." Harry finally said.

"But at least I'm up front about it. I need you now. I'm not whole, you've seen to that. Don't you see, you can be great. You can be more powerful than I was. You need my knowledge! Please, I beg you to spare me and we can rule together."

Before Harry could make up his mind the surviving Aurors arrived all pointed their wands at Voldemort. They where surprised to find him in two pieces and pleading at Harry's feet. Harry saw admiration from some, jealousy from others, and shock from the rest. The ones that had shock on their faces were the ones that knew him the best.

"Potter did this to me!" Voldemort screamed at him, changing tactics as Harry did not seem to be going along with the first one. "Is he really any better than what you claim I am? Look at the state I am in, and he still wonders if he should finish me off! He has a spine. He is more powerful than all of you. You all fear him, what he could become. Join me, Harry! Let's leave these weaklings and start our rule together!"

"It's over Harry." Mr. Weasley said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Just arrest him and be done with it."

"We've destroyed all the Horcruxes. He isn't a threat anymore." McGonagall said in a calming voice.

"Finish him and be done with it." Mad-Eye grumbled. "Have you forgotten that this man has killed hundreds, direct and indirectly.

"It's not for a boy to decide on matter of life and death Moody!" McGonagall shouted.

"What about his followers? If he lives, his cause does as well. If you want to end a virus you kill it at it's source. Well there's the source." Mad-Eye pointed his wanted at Voldemort.

"I'm nothing! I'm to weak to do anything!" Voldemort slithered on the ground, crawling away from them slowly. "You see, I can't even escape!"

Harry looked down. "If you can strip him of his power… make him a scrub, wouldn't that satisfy everyone?" He was personally on Mad-Eye's side, but he didn't want to choose a path that made him like Voldemort. Hearing Voldemort trying to trick him into joining with him just made Harry hate him more.

McGonagall nodded. "We can also erase his memory and send him to the most guarded prison cell in Azkaban. What do you say Moody, isn't that punishment enough until the Ministry of Magic decides his ultimate fate."

"In the end they'll choose to execute him. Why not do it now?" Mad-Eye groaned.

"Make me into an univalent, will you?" Voldemort suddenly had Snapes wand in his hand. No one had been paying him attention. "Time for all of you to die!"

"Hold it Voldemort!" Shacklebolt was the first to point his wand at the Dark Lord.

"Avanda Kedavara!"

A green light streamed through the graveyard and with that Kingsley Shacklebolt fell to the ground dead. The other Aurors pointed their wands in Voldemort's direction, but Harry raised his hand.

"What about me, Voldemort. I'm the one who crippled you, ruined your life, you think you can kill me?"

"Harry no!" McGonagall screamed.

"You little bastard!" Voldemort raised his wand again. "I offered you a chance to be at my right hand. But you still choose the path of Dumbledore. Very well, share his fate. All of you!"

"The prophecy said only one of us can live. Let's see if it's you. Take back your curse."

"Avanda Kedavara!"

"Revenio!"

The Aurors fell to the ground, shielding their eyes as the cemetery once again was filled with that deadly green glow, more intense than the spell that killed Shacklebolt. What would be the outcome to this final showdown?

"You're under arrest, Mr. Potter." An Auror said, pointing his wand at Harry. All the Order of the Phoenix members turned around and stared in shock at what they were seeing.

"What is this?" Mr. Weasley first spoke out, as a couple of Aurors got to their feet and started placing Harry in restraints. There barely was anytime to recover from the huge spell explosion to comprehend what was going on.

"Harry Potter was ordered to aid in the capture of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He is only a civilian, and has no Auror rights in killing a suspect." The Auror said.

Harry watched as his and Voldemort's wands were taken away from him. Voldemort was right, the Ministry was going to put him away for this. They wanted the credit, and wanted Harry out of the way. "I can't believe this."

"You're charging Harry for murdering a murderer? That's outrageous!" McGonagall shouted.

"Notice they didn't arrest him until after he defeated Voldemort. You are all cowards!" Tonks pointed her wand at the Aurors.

"Careful. Our loyalty is to the Ministry, not to legends. Mr. Potter broke the law. And must stand trail. Until then, he will have to be sent to Azkaban."

"NO!" Mr. Weasley rushed forward. "You can't send him there! For goodness sake, he just saved all of us from a killing curse and defeated Lord Voldemort! He's a hero!"

"I have my orders." The Auror said.

"He's barely 17, you can't send him to that prison!" McGonagall tried to reason.

"I said I have my orders. Directly from the Minister."

Harry grumbled. First he was forced to wear a dress for nearly half a year, then he gets sent to prison for doing what he was asked to do. But he was in the right he knew it. "As long as people know the truth, that's all that matters." Harry said. "Justice will prevail." Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and McGonagall looked at Harry with shock. "I want a trail. All I ask is that it happens sooner than later."

An Auror nodded his head. "We'll see what we can do."

At that moment he and various Aurors where Apparated into what looked to be a dark dungeon. Harry didn't need anyone to tell him that this was Azkaban. Harry didn't fight, and let himself be calmly let to a cell. When he was showed in, they unbond him and shut the door behind him. Harry watched as the Aurors left, then made his way to be back of the cell. So this is what Sirus experienced. To be arrested for doing nothing.

Sighing loudly, Harry sat down on the stone floor and waited. The Dementors would be along soon. That wasn't something he looked forward to, not after experiencing what they had done to him in the past. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was asleep when they came?

Reflecting back on the night's previous events Harry felt a sense of closure. Voldemort was finally gone. He could live a normal life, a life without looking over his shoulder wondering if he was next, or his friends. He could finally get back together with Ginny. That is if he could get out of prison.

He laid on the floor wondering slightly if anyone at school was missing him. Then he remembered that no one had seen Harry for a long time. If they were missing anyone it was Naomi Hanson. How was Professor McGonagall going to explain where Naomi went? Would she even tell Ron and Hermione about what happened? That he killed Voldemort and now was in Azkaban?

"As long as people know the truth justice will prevail." Harry whispered to himself. Those words echoed on the stone walls. That's what he told the Order. Would they tell the story?

People had to know the true story of what happened. The Wizarding Community would not allow him to be left in here to be forgotten and be Dementor food if they knew the truth. Voldemort was right about the Ministry but not about the people. The will of the people is always stronger than the government. If the people saw a wrong and wanted right, they would win. Scrimgeour was only one, but the people were many.

Harry felt a cold chill. The Dementors where coming. He couldn't fall asleep in time. The door was opened and Harry saw from his position on the ground the robed floating hooded figures coming towards him. Closing his eyes, Harry focused on happy thoughts until the Dementors had forced him to do other wise.

The next morning Harry was picked off the floor and was presented with dress robes. It took him awhile to come back to his senses after a night filled with fear and memories of death and panic. The Dementors had done their jobs with joy. He wondered how Sirius weathered that every night for 13 years.

"Minister Scrimgeour was surprised about your request for a trail, and agreed that we should get if over with as quickly as possible." The Auror who was assigned to bring Harry back to reality had said. She was handing Harry chocolate after watching him change. Harry found Naomi's ring in his pocket still. He replaced it in his dress robes. This was his. He earned it.

Harry nodded slightly and ate the chocolate. "He only wants it over with so the Daily Prophet doesn't catch on what's going on."

"Perhaps. Between you and me, I hope you win your freedom."

Harry smiled. One believer. Things were looking good. Harry was led out of his cell then to a courtyard were another Auror was waiting for him. This one was a tough looking man who held a wand. Clearly he was not taking Harry for granted. "I'm to take you to the Ministry of Magic, then to your trail."

"Lead on." Harry said casually and gave a polite wave to the other Auror. "I hope I don't see you again, no offense."

"None taken. Good luck."

Harry's Auror Apparated them outside the Ministry of Magic's building. Harry knew they couldn't just appear inside and would have to go and get his visitor pass and be shown to the courtroom. After going though the motions, the grim looking Auror left him with another Auror standing outside the courtroom. At least this one was familiar, Mad-Eye Moody.

"Potter, I've been assigned to watch over you until the court makes a decision."

"You better be careful, I might use my power magic and escape." Harry teased.

Moody chuckled. "Just tell the court what happened."

"I don't get a lawyer or anything?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure what that is." Mad-Eye's magic eye twisted all around.

"It's someone who talks for me, who knows the law and defends my case." Harry wondered if wizards had anything like that in their system of justice.

"You plead your own case." Mad-Eye said simply.

"Great." Harry muttered sarcastically. Last time he was in this situation he had Dumbledore on his side. Now he was alone.

Mad-Eye got a signal and lead Harry into the chamber. On looking around he saw a number of important looking witches and wizards that were to call judgment on him. On the other side of the room were stands filled with people. On a closer look, those people were mostly people Harry knew. Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, The whole Weasley family, Hermione, and half of the Hogwarts teaching staff. Harry noticed that Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were the only people close to his age present, as everyone else still were in school.

Rufus Scrimgeour grumbled as an applause accompanied Harry's entrance. He raised his arms to issue silence. After everyone had quieted down he started. "Harry Potter. You are charged with murder. How do you plead?"

"Innocent." Harry said quickly.

"Then lets begin." Scrimgeour smirked. "Last night, you and a team of Aurors…"

"And the Order of the Phoenix." Harry butted in.

"Were sent on a mission to arrested Death Eaters and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort." Harry said. As predicted people still gasped as the sound of the name.

"Mr. Potter, allow me to finish without interruption."

"I wouldn't have to interrupt if you gave all the facts." Harry said simply.

"You will have your time to give YOUR view of the nights events." Scrimgeour sneered. "Now, last night you were sent to arrest Death Eaters and You-Know-Who. But instead of capturing You-Know-Who, you choose to kill him, knowing full well that the Ministry wanted him alive for questioning. Do you deny this?"

"No."

"Then you are saying that you murdered your captive."

"I'm not saying that either."

"Then enlighten me on how you kill someone without murdering them." Scrimgeour smirked.

Harry gave a quiet look around the room, seeing Ron's face trying to figure out how Harry was going to get out of this, seeing Hermione nervously hiding her mouth with her fingers, and seeing Ginny look completely pale. He then turned his attention back towards the Wizards Council.

"It was not my spell that killed Voldemort, it was his." Harry said, looking at the other members of the Council and purposely ignoring Scrimgeour. "I don't know if the court is aware, but my wand and Voldemort's are linked. If we were to casts spells at the same time, then it would normally cause a push-and-pull effect…"

"Get on with it!" Scrimgeour shouted. "All of this is irrelevant to the point!"

"Minister. You will have your time to give your view of things when I am done."

The was a sudden tsunami of laugher that filled the chamber, even some of the council members where laughing. Scrimgeour had to silence them all before Harry could continue.

"The point is that I used a spell that would absorb Voldemorts attacks on me and store them in my wand. All I had to do was repell his spells back out. The Avanda Kedavara used to kill Voldemort was a spell he tried to use on me."

"But you still repelled his curse. It was you who killed him."

"Voldemort was down, but not out. He killed Kingsley Shacklebolt even with your Aurors, the Order of the Phoenix, and myself surrounding him. He was on the verge of taking out everyone of us with another Avanda Kedavara, one that looked to be a wide-spread one. It would have taken everyone out. So I stepped in. It's not murder to defend yourself and others."

The was a loud murmuring from the council and the crowd seemed to be discussing this as well. Scrimgeour looked shaken, but not dethroned yet. "Even so, this does not allow someone who isn't even an Auror to kill someone."

"If I recall, Minister, it was you who sent me on this mission. I'm sure you knew full well that I am not an Auror, but a Hogwarts student. Yet I was given full command of the operation. Correct me if I'm wrong, but in that situation, would that make me a deputy-Auror. Giving me temporary Auror status to perform a task that normal Aurors wouldn't be able of doing. So the question shouldn't be why did I kill Voldemort, which is pretty obvious anyway, but should be why you put someone you view as an ignorant child in charge of the greatest capture mission in wizard history."

Suddenly the council's focus was on Scrimgeour. The Minister stuttered and pointed his finger at Harry. "I am not on trail here, you are! You have already said you murdered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and are clearly guilty!"

"Sorry, but I said I defended myself when he tried to kill me, defended myself with his own killing curse."

"You are twisting the facts!"

"No, you're taking facts and trying to make them into what you want. The simple truth of the matter is that I was there, and you weren't. So anything you think happened isn't really valid."

"What did you say?!"

"If you don't trust my story, then ask someone else who was there if what I said happened." The council mumbled among themselves. Harry wasn't finished though. "I was sent to Azkaban last night for doing something that I think any one of you would have done. If you had the ability to stop Voldemort, I believe everyone one in here would. If I was wrong, if the council feels that I should have let Voldemort kill more people while I just stayed there, watching him while awaiting for his capture, then put me back in prison. I would gladly go back for doing the right thing than to be free and having a guilty conscience of more Auror and Phoenix members deaths placed on me by not acting."

The whole chamber was completely quiet, then the council started talking among themselves again. Scrimgeour slunk in his seat, clearly not expecting Harry to give such a good defense. After a few minutes a council representative stood up.

"We find this whole trail preposterous. Harry Potter is innocent of the murder He-Who-Must-Never-Be-Named. Furthermore, we view the decisions made by Minister Scrimgeour questionable and in need of investigation. But as for right now, Mr. Potter is to be freed, given his wand back, and be allowed to finish out his school term back at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Everyone in the chamber cheered, as Mad-Eye escorted Harry off the stand. Harry smiled brightly and waved to the crowd. He was used to being cheered at Quidditch games, but this felt a whole lot better. They were all on his side, from the moment he walked in, and that felt good.

"And Mr. Potter…" one of the council members called out to him as he was about to exit the chamber. "I hope this preceding does not defer you from your ambition of becoming an Auror. The Ministry could use more people like you."

"Thank you." Harry smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter

and the

Gang of Giggling Girls

by Glee-chan

This is a fan fiction based on the J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter universe. The I don't claim to own any characters, places, and magical objects that are not original. Most characters are the property of Rowling, and I don't intend to make money off of this fan fiction, merely just writing for fun. I don't have a million dollars to fork over, thus I don't not want any legal action to be taken. The events in this story take place in a Book 7 alternate timeline

Chapter Ten

Harry exited the chamber to find Professor McGonagall waiting for him. For the first time in a long time, she was beaming. It didn't dawn to Harry why until he thought of it himself. Voldemort was finally gone. Harry gave a small smile then gave a laugh. He could be just a normal person again. He could finish school and become an Auror…or maybe he could try out for a professional Quidditch league.

"Potter, you've still have school to finish, I suggest we leave shortly."

Harry nodded then thought about it. "Professor. I, I mean Harry, hasn't been in school all year."

McGonagall nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Cho's Key. "Odd how you wanted nothing to do with being Naomi, and now you want to become her one last time."

Harry took his key back. "I don't really want anyone to know I was a girl." Harry admitted. "Plus Naomi should finish the year out. I owe it to Padma, Cho, and Luna for keeping my secret. Even if they didn't know they were doing it."

"That's noble of you Potter. Well, lets prepare to leave."

On apparating into the Dark Forest, Harry once again placed on Naomi's ring. At once his vision went blurry and his pants fell to his knees. Professor McGonagall gave a small smile at the sight in front of her and shook her head as Harry pulled his pants back up and tightened his belt as far as it would go.

"I'll be heading to the great hall. Please change and meet your friends. I think the school has every right to know the events of yesterday."

Harry nodded, then took off his glasses and headed towards the castle. It was still morning to most of the students weren't around to see Naomi in…well boys clothes. On arriving to his dorm-room he saw Cho, Padma, and Luna sitting in their beds, looking as though they hadn't slept at all, even with the pajamas they were wearing.

"Ha—I mean.. Naomi!" Cho shouted out on sight of him.

"What are you wearing?" Luna asked looking him over, but Padma waved her question away.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am." Harry said, but still had a smile on his face. "I was gone for one night and you lot go mad? I must be a bigger influence than I thought."

Luna nodded. "They kept me up talking about how they missed you."

Harry gave a small shrug, but quickly found himself on the floor as he was tackled by both Cho and Padma. "Geez! I'm okay!"

Cho was kissing his cheeks. "Don't scare me like that again! Okay! Promise!"

Harry pulled himself up, which quite a task since Padma was still hugging him. "I promise."

"So it's done…" Padma looked worried. "Your family business, I mean."

"I'd say so." Harry smiled again. "Professor McGonagall ran into me when I came back. She told me she had a special announcement to be made in the Great Hall. You guys should head over there."

Luna blinked. "You're not going?"

"Not wearing this." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I should hope not. Other wise people might think you were a boy." Luna started to change, leaving Cho and Padma to look at each other.

When Luna left, as she changed quicker than the others, Harry quickly started taking off his boy clothes and started replacing them with Naomi's. Once again Harry felt uncomfortable as both girls were staring at him like he was the coming Christ.

"You really defeated You-Know-Who…" Padma said after awhile.

Harry finished dressing. "Fix my hair, will you?" Harry glanced at Padma, trying to get her to act her normal self. He had gotten used to not being hero-worshipped that he didn't want Padma to start now.

Cho smiled. "I'm glad. He deserved it." Padma nodded as she went about fixing Naomi's hair. "You have to tell us everything."

"Professor McGonagall will tell everyone at breakfast, if we can get there on time that is."

It took a while to motivate the girls to stop idolizing him and head back downstairs. Once entering the Great Hall, he noticed that nothing had seemed to change. For the students who had been there the whole time, they were unaware the wizard world was safe. That Lord Voldemort was gone.

All except a few face from the Gryffindor table who looked up as he walked in. Ron had a big grin on his face, Hermione looked as though a big wave of relief took her over, but Ginny was out of her seat and bolting full speed towards him. Within moments Harry found himself on the ground, attacked by another loving hug.

"G-Ginny!" Harry coughed. The stone floor seemed to hurt a bit more than the wooden floor.

"I've been wanted to do that all morning. I couldn't talk to you after the hearing."

"Hearing?" Cho helped Harry up and Padma yanked Ginny off the ground.

"I… it was nothing. We should sit and draw less attention than what just happened." Harry pointed out.

Ginny blinked. "Why? You don't have to wear that anymore."

"What and expose I've been in drag for a year. No thanks. I'd rather Voldemort of killed me." Everyone present winced. For the first time it wasn't because he used Voldemort's name, but mentioned his death. "Sorry. But I'm fine, and want to pretend nothing happened at all. I have to finish the year as … me. Then afterwards I can be normal again."

Ginny pouted. "You're still coming over my house over the summer." With that she walked off towards her own table.

Cho lead them to the Ravenclaw table where Harry was confronted with questions about why Ginny had tackled him. Luna suggested that Harry owed her money, which Harry couldn't think of anything else so agreed with her.

"Students." Professor McGonagall was at the head table suddenly. "Many of you may have noticed that a considerable amount of Hogwarts Staff has been missing last night. And it is my duty to tell you all what has happened." There was a small muffled conversations, but all stopped as McGonagall spoke again. "Some of your Professors were members of a society against Death Eaters called The Order of the Phoenix, which was started by Albus Dumbledore. With the aid of Aurors and our very own Harry Potter, the Order captured many Death Eaters last night, one being former Professor Snape."

There was around of applause before Professor McGonagall could finish. Apparently Snape was hated by nearly everyone. With an outstretched hand the cheering ended.

"That is not the end to this tale. The real news is this. Harry Potter has defeated He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." She paused. The students just sat there stunned. Then as if someone turned on a light bulb in everyone's head the Great Hall erupted with cheers and applause.

"You-Know-Who is dead?" Luna asked.

"What's a matter, surprised the werewolves didn't get him?" Padma rolled her eyes.

"No. You-Know-Who wouldn't be killed by werewolves because he has silver blood. I'm just surprised that he was killed by Harry. I always thought his arthritis would get him in the end."

Before anyone could ask what that meant McGonagall silenced them again. "As a reward to Mr. Potter, this school will be graduating with full marks in every subject." Harry knew she was saying this as a cover-up to his absence, as he knew the marks he was making as Naomi would be Harry's. "We hope to see him again before the school year ends to give him a hero's banquet in his honor. Owls have been sent to see what his reply is."

Harry felt his stomach turn. He knew owls meant she was asking him right then and there to be Harry for that banquet. But he hated the idea of everyone hero-worshipping him even more than they already did.

"On final note." McGonagall concluded. "After the defeat of He-Who-Shall-Never-Be-Named-Again, an Auror was ordered by the Minister of Magic to arrest Mr. Potter of murder."

"That's not right!" Harry heard a voice over the crowd.

"Calm yourself Mr. Thomas. Mr. Potter successful defended himself in front of a the Council of Mages in the Wizards Council. I'm pleased to say that all charges against Mr. Potter has been dropped." Once again clapping occurred, but McGonagall silenced them once more. "Ask your parents to question the actions of the current administration. Ask for change and for good wizards and witches run the Ministry instead of the corrupt. That is all. Enjoy your breakfast."

Everyone started talking again, but Harry noticed that Mad-Eye leaned in over McGonagall. She got up again. "Sorry I had forgotten. As a school treat, today's lessons are canceled."

This time the Great Hall could not be silenced.

As Harry was leaving the Great Hall with his Ravenclaw friends he was stopped by Mad-Eye Moody. He didn't send Cho and the others way so Harry knew the subject on his mind had to be Naomi related. He yanked his arm from Cho and walked slightly closer to Moody with curious look on his face.

"Professor?"

"Ms. Hanson. All your Practice exams have been graded, and you have performed excellent in every subject. As a matter of fact only one other student in your year performed better than you. So the school has decided that unless you want to take the Final Exams, we can use your grades from the Practice tests as your final scores."

Harry really didn't need to think that hard for an answer. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Thought you might say that. The other student, whom I'm sure you are familiar with, has requested the opposite. Strange girl that one."

"Hermione." Harry shook his head, but the thought of Hermione taking a test when she didn't have to still put a smile on his face. She would never change.

"I'll inform the other Professors of your decision." Moody started to limp away then turned back around as if he remembered something. "I'm supposed to warn you not to interfere in your friends' studying. Just because you don't have to doesn't mean they don't either."

"Right."

Moody walked off and Harry was quickly re-clung to Cho and Padma. "All that library work paid off it seems." Padma smiled.

"Yep. Voldemort is dead and I don't have to take the finals." Harry glanced down at his chest for a moment then caught sight of the key dangling around his neck. Suddenly he remembered what Cho had said when he gave it to him.

Padma seemed to have noticed he was looking at the key and quickly thought the same thing. "Cho. You-Know-Who is gone, so what's with the key?"

"Pardon?" Cho looked completely confused.

"You know the one you gave Naomi for Christmas." Padma paused then whispered into Harry's ear. "Or should I call you Harry?"

"Naomi is fine." Harry shrugged. He started walked, leading the girls towards the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Oh. The key." Cho's face looked pink as she walked. She quickly looked down. "It's… uh.. well it's a key to my house."

"What?" Padma and Harry both shouted at the same time. Luna blinked.

"I thought you could … stay at my place. Since you have no where to go after school that is." Cho stammered over her words.

Luna tilted her head. "You just want to shack up."

Cho let go of Harry's arm and stopped. "WHAT!" But her face was even redder than before.

"It's not healthy to lie to yourself, you know." Luna spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "You want to do this and that with her. You have been wanting to all year."

Cho's mouth was open, her eyes looked vacant as if Luna had stolen something from her. Her bottom lip move slightly but all she made was a frightened whimpering noise. Padma just started laughing. At first Harry thought it was cruel to laugh at Cho's embarrassment, but her face was just too funny that Harry found himself chuckling slightly.

"T-That isn't true!" Cho said after she found her voice. The color in her face was slowly draining. She truly looked exposed.

Luna just shrugged. "It's okay if you want to. It's very admirable that you're not forcing yourself on Naomi though. I'm sure there have been plenty of opportunities for you to make a move."

Cho once again turned into a statue, but this time she looked as pale as one. Padma just continued laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. Harry was sort of feeling sorry for Cho, but at the same time saw her in a different light. He knew she liked him, but not so much as wanting to make him her love-slave.

Luna continued. "You shouldn't feel embarrassed."

Harry rubbed his forehead. "You know, we can talk about other things."

"I agree. Let's talk about Harry Potter." Luna said and started walking again. Padma, still laughing, pulled a mortified Cho along with her.

"What's there to say about him?" Harry groaned.

"He did just defeat You-Know-Who after all." Luna said. "I bet now every girl in the country would like to be with him."

Harry shook his head. Where was Luna getting all this, and why did she have this one tracked mind about girls wanting him? "Probably. Personally I just think he's a normal person…"

"You don't know him like I do." Luna said. "Or Cho." Cho gave a groaning sound signaling she acknowledged what Luna was saying but still was not all there after being completely embarrassed. "Harry is the next big thing and when he comes to the party we're throwing for him I'm going to ask him out."

Harry coughed. Padma hiccuped and Cho's snapped out of her coma state. "What? No you can't."

"It's not your job to tell me who I can and can not date." Luna raised an eyebrow. "Besides, what do you care, you have Naomi."

Harry raised his hands. "Alright Luna. I don't think Cho wants me as much as you think she does."

"I could be wrong." Luna spoke as if she knew she wasn't, but trying to keep appease Harry. "If am right though you should tell her how you feel and stop leaning her on."

Cho whipped her head towards Luna again. "What do you mean? Leaning me on."

Luna sighed. "It really isn't my place to say."

"You've been saying a lot before now…" Padma muttered.

"Fine then. It's obvious. Naomi doesn't see you as a romantic interest, Cho. She has her eyes on someone else." Luna looked at Harry.

"W-What do you know." Cho lowered her eyebrows. "You think that vampires and werewolves fight each other for souls or whatever. You don't know anything!"

Luna looked at Cho like she lost it. "They don't fight for souls…"

"That's not the point!" Cho was shouting now. "How can you claim to be an expert on people's feelings when you believe in stupid things like a giants parliament and acme eating lilies!"

Luna's face looked hurt. Harry never really saw her take people criticizing her believes that badly. "There is a giant parliament!" Luna's voice also raised, but it was starting to be choked by the lump build up in her throat. "It's in the Hungarian West Mountains! The Ministry keeps it secret because they know the Giants aren't as stupid as they would have us believe!"

Even as dumb as all that sounded Harry really felt for Luna. Cho kept on her. "You'll believe anything as long as it's unexplainable. You're completely off your rocker! You don't know anything about giants and you don't know anything about me!"

"Hold on Cho…" Harry raised his hand. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"She made me sound like a sex crazed pervert Harry!" Cho gritted her teeth. Then it was like lightning struck her. She realized she just said his real name in front of Luna. She quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around, which thankfully there wasn't.

"I'm off my rocker?" Luna had tears in her eyes. "You just called Naomi Harry."

Padma, who was holding her breath gave a sigh of relief. "You two just need to calm down, okay?"

"I don't want to." Luna shot a look at Cho, a look Harry never seen from her. Pure anger and hatred. "Even if she did disagree with my beliefs she was supposed to be my friend. Even Hermione isn't as cruel she is! At least Hermione tries to debate me. She doesn't call me mad."

"There is a reason why they call you Loony Luna!" Cho balled her fists.

"I'm not the loony one. You're totally after someone who doesn't even want you, and you talk yourself into believing that you have a chance. Worst of all you put your obsession with Harry into your crush with Naomi till now you even believe she is him. And even if by some off the wall chance she is him, you still throw yourself on her like some complete slut, giving her your house key going 'oh, it's just for summer visits, tee-hee'. Who are trying to fool?!"

"I am not a slut!"

"I'm not crazy!"

Padma looked at Harry in a panic. Harry gave her a shrug. What was he supposed to do?

"Even if I did want Ha—Naomi over for… that reason… it's still none of your business."

"And it's none of your business to accuse the things I believe in as false. As far as I'm concerned you aren't my friend anymore."

"You never were my friend. I just tolerated you because Harry likes you!" Cho spit out.

Harry was not sure if she meant it or not. She was pretty angry. But Luna's face completely changed. The anger left her and this time it was her face that went pale. "You… You…" She couldn't say anything. She turned around and started to run off.

Padma gasped. Harry turned to Cho. "You really are horrid. You know that?"

"Harry." Cho whimpered. "You don't mean that…"

"I'm going after her…" Harry turned and ran off after Luna.

Finding Luna turned out to be harder than expected, but thanks to the Maunders Map, Harry found her in the Room of Requirements. The room was a small bedroom and Luna was the darkest corner, sitting on the ground hugging her knees. On his entrance looked up at him, saw the map in his hand, then buried her face back into her knees. Harry placed the map into his pocket, and sat down next to her.

"So it's true then." Luna raised her head again. Her voice was dry, and her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she had been doing. "I guess Cho isn't mad… about one thing at least."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Harry couldn't really think of anything else to say. He wasn't good at these things. His only plan was to find her. After that he had nothing.

"I understand." Luna said gloomily. "I should have known when suddenly Naomi was nice to me." She paused. "Did you spend any time with werewolves at all?"

Harry couldn't help himself in a small laugh. That questions seemed to come completely out of no where. "I was with Professor Lupin a couple times."

"I knew it." Luna gave a fake smile. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I should be used to this by now."

"I know what it's like Luna." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact you helped me too when I was down. Remember when everyone wouldn't believe me when Voldemort came back. Only you had faith enough to let me tell my side of the story in your magazine."

"People are ignorant when it comes to things that seem unexplainable." Luna nodded. "Like Cho is. She's awful."

"Maybe." Harry wasn't all to happy with Cho at the moment either. "She's just self-involved."

Luna sniffed. "She worse. She's full of herself, obsessive, and.. and completely mean. I know she's pretty but I don't know how you can stand her."

"To be honest I never saw that side of her before." Harry said. Luna leaned her body closer to his. For some odd reason Harry felt that she wanted him to hug her or something. Girls. He swallowed and reached an arm around her and brought her in closer.

"You're not mean." Luna said after a long time.

"I'm not the nicest guy either."

"You're not even a guy." Luna pointed out. "And you are nice. Nicer than everyone here."

Harry really didn't like be complimented, but in Luna's view point maybe he was the nicest guy (or girl) in Hogwarts. "Err- thanks?"

"I know I said I'd ask you out earlier." Luna once again with the random. "I know you love Ginny. But I would like for you to be my date once more."

"I don't even want that party Luna." Harry admitted. "You know I don't like the attention."

"Said the girl who kissed another girl on stage in front of the whole school." Luna quickly shot at him. "If you do have the party though, could I be your date?"

There was no getting out of this one. He was Luna's savior now. "If I have the party…."

"See, you really are the nicest person in the world."

The following days were uncomfortable to say the least. Luna and Cho refused to talk to each other, leaving Harry and Padma in the middle. Cho did all she could to suck-up to Harry, but Harry still couldn't forgive her until she apologized to Luna, although he was polite to her. Cho didn't seem to catch on that Harry wanted Cho to mend things with Luna, and became all the more frustrated at her, convinced that somehow the 6th year poisoned his mind against her. As for Padma, she had no clue where her loyalties should lie, so tried to keep out of the whole situation as best she could.

Normally Harry would have retreated to the library when there was something like this happening, but as he had no finals and had already defeated Voldemort (which seemed to be far more easier than dealing with two quarreling girls) he really had nothing to do but sit in be the in middle of the row. Luna seemed to be more dedicated to following him more that she found that who he was, which drove Cho to more outbursts. To top matters when Luna said Harry was taking her to the banquet as a date Cho started throwing things and crying.

On a Saturday morning, ending the Week of Hell (dubbed by Padma), Harry woke up before the others and retreated out of Common Room and headed for the Great Hall. There was no one in the Great Hall except a few students, Harry recognized a Slytherin boy, Daniel Keep, and Parvati Patil. Sighing a small relief that he escaped at least a few hours of fighting he sunk into his seat at the Ravenclaw table rested his head on his arm.

"Ran away from the madness, did you?"

Harry turned and saw Parvati walking over and sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Err, yeah. I didn't know the whole school knew about Cho verse Luna."

"They don't." Parvati smiled politely. "Truth is we've been taking shifts."

"Huh?"

"My sister and I."

"Care to explain that in something that resembles English?" Harry really wasn't in the mood to play games.

"I'm Padma. The girl in the dorm now is Parvati."

Harry shook his heads. Twins. "You told Parvati about the fight huh? I wish I could escape like you can."

"You're in the middle of it by taking sides. You deserve the misery." Padma laughed. "Personally I do think Cho was harsh on Loony Lovegood, but Luna wasn't all that polite either."

Harry shook his head. "That's how Luna is. She's blunt and says things when they pop in her mind. Cho should know that by now. Luna wasn't looking to start anything by the things she said about…uh, the key."

"Still. Luna had no right just to come out and say things to you like that. Even if the stuff she said was true…"

"So you believe Luna then…"

"I…well… C'mon Harry. Cho's had it for you since 4th year. It's not a hard reach to say Cho is obsessed with you... physically among other things. But still, Luna didn't have to put Cho out there in the open like that."

Harry thought about it. He wondered how clueless he could be to not notice Cho wanting him to the point of obsession. "I don't see why she likes me."

Padma rolled her eyes. "You really are a wanker. You're bloody Harry Potter. Youngest Quidditch seeker in a century, youngest winner of the Triwizards Tournament, Gryffindor rule-breaker bad-boy, and oh yeah… nearly forgot, the person who defeated You-Know-Who? Add that to the fact that you're cute and you got every girl in our age group wanting to go out with you."

"She likes my reputation, not me, you're saying."

Padma opened her mouth, then shut it. "I don't know. But I know that's the reasons why I would have a crush on you. Believe it or not, you're cool."

"Great." Harry groaned. "You know all I ever wanted was just to be a normal person. I never wanted to be a celebrity, or a hero."

"That's too bad, cause that's what you are." Padma placed an arm around him. "You really are to modest for you own good."

Harry shrugged and didn't say anything. "I wonder if anyone likes me for me."

"Your friends do." Padma said. "I know I do."

"Thanks Padma." Harry felt a little better.

"Now is it true you're taking Luna to that banquet the professors are throwing for you?"

Harry groaned again. "I don't want a banquet. But if I agree to one, I promised her I would go with her."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Ginny."

Harry sat up. He completely forgot about her. "Bloody hell."

Padma raised her arms. "No worries, it's not like you're a couple at the moment, right?"

"Yeah but…still…"

"And Luna probably needs the self-esteem boost more than Ginny, right?"

"Probably…"

"Then if Ginny cares about you, then she'll agree. You should talk to her about it."

"When am I going to find the time to do that?"

"How about now?" Padma pointed to the entrance of the Great Hall and saw the Ginger Headed Ginny walk in. Padma yanked him out of his seat and pushed him towards her direction. "Go get 'em tiger."

Before Harry got even near Ginny she saw him and walked over to him, grabbing him into a huge hug. "You are sooo sweet!"

"Err, I am?"

"Of course. Luna told me yesterday that you're taking her to the banquet. After what she went through with Cho, she really needs it."

Harry glanced at Padma (who was practically behind them). "You know we were just talking about that."

"So you're going to tell Professor McGonagall you want the party then?" Ginny's eyes looked hopeful.

"I guess I have no choice." Harry muttered.

It seemed there really was no out for him on this one. He had to put up with hero-worship for Luna's sake. Still Harry couldn't figure out why Ginny was so happy about the situation. If he had told her he was taking Cho to the banquet she would have been angry. Perhaps Ginny didn't view Luna as a rival for her affection like she did Cho. Thoughts like these plagued Harry until he finally confirmed with McGonagall that he would agree to the banquet.

Once again Harry found himself attending another ball, but now he had another problem. Naomi and Harry couldn't be at the same place at the same time. And since Professor McGonagall had already given the go-ahead for the banquet before he went and talked to her about it, the party would take placed the Monday night. Harry secretly wondered if McGonagall knew that he would agree to the banquet. In any case Harry had two days to find someone else to play Naomi and someone who wouldn't be missed at a banquet.

"You, Cho, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are the only ones that know I'm Naomi." Harry told Padma hours later in the girls dormitory. "None of the professors can take my place because they all want to be there to congratulate me. And as Mad-Eye had said about the Christmas dance, a girl not going to a party looks suspicious."

Padma wrinkled her nose. "So that leaves Ron."

Harry rubbed his forehead. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "I can't ask him to dress up like Naomi."

"Why not?"

"For one thing if Hermione shows up without him, then that will look odd." Harry knew that excuse was reaching. Truth of the matter was he didn't want to put Ron in the same torment he had experienced. "That and I'm sure Ron couldn't pull off being a girl. He hasn't been around me that long either so he can't very well pretend to be Naomi."

"I guess that makes some kind of sense." Padma sighed. "But you really have no options. I have a date, you're going with Luna, and you're on the outs with Cho. If Ginny and Hermione weren't there to see Harry then that would look odd."

Luna walked into the dorm room and plopped on her bed. "Good evening."

"Hello Luna." Harry and Padma said at the same time.

"You two do that a lot." Luna said. "I have picked out my gown for the banquet Harry. But I don't want you to see it until Monday."

"I can't wait." Harry said in a dry voice.

Padma waved him off. "Don't mind him. You know how he hates stuff like that."

"At least he won't have to be in a dress this time." Luna gave a small smile then retreated to her bed, carrying a book under her arm.

"To bad no one else knows." Harry returned to his previous problem.

"Or that you can't be both at the same time." Padma added.

"I bet Luna knows how to make two people out of one." Cho muttered sourly as she wanted into the dorm room. "Probably has to do with a mixture chimera and goblin blood."

Luna didn't say anything from behind her book, but the air definitely got thicker with Cho's arrival. Harry groaned. "Can't you give her a break Cho?"

Cho opened her mouth then closed it. She gave a smile and nodded. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry could see Padma roll her eyes. "I wish you two could patch things up." Harry glanced at his ring.

"I'd apologize but that's something I can't even do for you Harry." Cho glanced at Luna's bed then back at him. "Sometimes you just have to draw a line you know."

Harry shook his head. "Just try to be polite to each other at least. You don't have to like a person to be polite to them."

"I'll do my best." Cho smiled. For some reason Harry was beginning to despise that smile.

But the night was just as awkward as the nights that preceded it. Luna and Cho had just taken to giving each other evil glances and cold stares. The next morning Harry did the same routine as the previous morning and woke up early to avoid anymore drama with the girls. He still had no solution on having Naomi and Harry be at the banquet at the same time. Sitting back in the Great Hall, Harry slumped over staring at his ring.

"Awake early again, are you?" Hermione's voice came from behind him.

"Luna and Cho." Harry said simply.

"Oh."

Harry invited her to sit down. "You going to the banquet with Ron?"

"Yes. We're looking forward to it. For once we get to talk to Harry Potter and not Naomi Hanson." Hermione beamed. "Ginny is really looking forward to it as well."

"I'm sure a lot of people are. I'm not." Harry admitted. "Being praised and all that. Not something I want."

Hermione smiled a smile that was supposed to be an understanding smile, but Harry knew full well that she had no clue what it was like to be in the spotlight. "Who's playing Naomi while you're being Harry." She spoke in a lower voice, even though it was pretty much just them.

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I might have to play both. Somehow sneak out and change make an appearance as Naomi, and sneak but out change and be me again."

"I really don't think that's going to work."

"Got any better ideas?" Harry pouted. Hermione started giggling. Harry glanced up and gave her a questionable look. "What?"

"Oh. I'm sure you're tired of hearing it by now, but sometimes you just look too cute. That pout I mean. So girly. I'm sorry. It was just funny because you're really not that girly that's all."

"Funny Hermione." Harry smirked sarcastically. "You realize you're not helping me with my problem. If only we could use that Time-Pendent you had third year."

"Out of the question." Hermione took a more serious tone. "Meddling with time is forbidden."

"I know I know." Harry grumbled.

"Maybe Naomi should suddenly get sick tomorrow and had to rest in bed while the banquet was happening."

Pansy Parkinson was suddenly behind them. "You're not going?"

"Err, I was thinking of playing sick and skipping it." Harry gave a quick look at Hermione. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Clearly she wasn't used to coming up with lies on the spot like he had been doing most of the year. "Harry's great and all, but I don't think he'll miss me one bit. Not like I really knew him."

"True." Pansy nodded. "I was hoping you would go so I had someone to talk to though."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why not ask one of your friends?"

"She is one of my friends." Pansy pointed out. "I just don't want Harry to corner me alone. I was really cruel to him in the past because of Draco. He might want to rub in how clever he was on killing You-Know-You."

"Harry's not that type of person." Hermione lowered her eyebrows.

"Why are you talking to me again?" Pansy gave Hermione a cold look. "I was trying to have a conversation with Naomi before you interrupted."

"You were the one that interrupted. I was talking to her first."

Harry stood up. "NO!"

"No what?" Pansy blinked. Hermione looked equally confused.

"I can't handle more friends fighting." Harry let out.

"I'm sorry Naomi." Hermione gave Pansy a last look. "I didn't mean to start a something."

"Neither did I." Pansy said. "So, could you please come to the banquet?"

Harry didn't know how he was going to get out of it. Even if he could con someone into using the ring, Pansy would know it wasn't him. Add that to the fact that he had said he was going to fake sickness. Now that excuse wasn't going to work either.

"I'd love to help you out Pansy, but I just can't go to that banquet." Harry's mind raced. "Truth me known, I had a thing for Harry and sort of embarrassed myself in front of him last year."

"I thought you liked girls." Pansy quickly pointed out.

"I do." Harry's brain hurt. "He's the only boy I had the hots for."

"Why's that?"

Hermione looked at Harry, clearly having not way to help him. "He… well he was nice to me when I was feeling down last year. Caught me crying, if you can believe that. I don't know why he was so nice. But when I finally had the courage to own up to my feelings and ask him out, I found out he was already going out with Ginny."

"Oh, so that's why you were acting so odd around her the beginning of the year." Hermione chimed in. "Everyone thought you had a crush on her."

"It's a little of both actually." Harry rubbed his head. "I just didn't want anyone to know about this, alright Pansy. Not like I want it advertised that I was completely humiliated last year."

"I wouldn't do that." Pansy said calmly. "I guess I understand your reason for not going, although I do wish you would reconsider."

Harry gave a weak smile. "I'm surprised you've more courage than I do. Going to that banquet and all."

"Not so much." Pansy looked down. "I just feel the need to apologize for all I did to him."

For once, Monday's lessons seem the pass by way to quickly and it was coming towards evening. The whole day Harry dreaded going to the banquet, knowing full well that he couldn't just blend in, or become invisible. He would be the guest of honor. How could people in high positions take the attention everyday, he wondered. However the lessons ended, and every student seemed to hurry to their dorm room to prepare of the arrival of Harry, and it even seemed that some of the Professors were just as in a hurry as everyone else.

Once in their room, Harry quickly pulled out his trunk and recovered his firebolt, glasses, and old pair of clothes. On looking at the same dirty clothes that he had wore against Voldemort, sleeping in a cell in Azkaban, and facing a trail in the Ministry of Magic, Padma turned her nose at it.

"You can't wear those." She said. "For one thing, they stink."

"I did wear them in a graveyard, Padma." Harry looked at the pants with a wide hole on the right knee.

"I wonder if the smell is more from dead people or stone floors in that awful prison." Cho also looked just as appalled at the outfit as Padma.

"It's the only thing I have." Harry noted.

Luna looked over the clothes and tilted her head. "The very outfit You-Know-Who last saw. I think it's wonderful."

"You would." Cho muttered but it was ignored.

Padma pulled out her wand. "It's up to me then. Go on, get changed and let me work my magic."

Harry nodded then realized he would have to take off his ring once unclothed as Naomi and they would all see him, Harry, naked. "Err, maybe you should turn around."

"Oh no we aren't. You've seen us naked I don't know how many times. It's payback." Padma grinned.

Harry looked at Cho and Luna for help but they seemed just as eager to see the natural Harry just as much as Padma was. It was only fair. At least that what Harry told himself while we was removing Naomi's clothes. When he was naked (which didn't bother him as Naomi for an odd reason) he looked at the ring with dread. For the first time ever he didn't want to take it off.

"If it bothers you I'll look away." Luna said after a while.

Harry blinked. He was bothered at being naked in front of them, but was dreading being a hero even more. "N-No. I have to take my punishment."

"Then get to it!" Padma smiled.

Harry swallowed and quickly yanked off the ring. Suddenly his vision blurred. There was a number of gasps, sighs, and slight giggles coming from the girls. His face warm Harry pretended that he wasn't bothered and forced himself to take his time to dress. When he finished putting on his glasses he found the courage to look the girls in the eyes.

They all had red faces, and starred eyed. Harry felt even more embarrassed than he did before. "I couldn't have looked that bad…"

"No…No…" Cho waved her hands and hiccuped. She always tended to do that when she was nervous.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Padma didn't blink.

Luna shrugged. "I've seen bigger."

Harry coughed. Padma spoke what was on everyone's mind. "Just when did you ever see a … uh, you know."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "A penis?" Cho hiccuped. If Padma's face could have gotten redder it would have. "It's no big deal, half the population has them. They may not be as endowed as Harry but…"

Harry rubbed his forehead. "Lets move on, shall we? Padma."

"Y-Yes?"

"You were going to change my outfit?"

"Oh yes. Sorry. I forgot." Padma's eyes drifted down towards his pants. Then she shook her head and looked back up at him. "Sorry."

Cho hiccuped again. Harry rolled his eyes.

After the usually deliberation of outfit matters, Harry was changed into a causal look. Giving them all a nod he opened the window to the dorm room and mounted his Firebolt. He knew that he couldn't just walk through the school to get to the Great Hall, he had to leave the building just to reenter it again.

He landed near the entrance, where he was surprised to see the Weasley family, the ones that weren't attending school, standing there waiting for him. He gave them an odd look and walked over. Among them were the newlyweds Bill and Fleur Delacour-Wealsey.

"Hello?" Harry propped the broom on his shoulder. "Why aren't you inside with the others."

Bill looked at Fleur then at Harry. "My wife has an idea."

"'ello 'arry. Je don't know if tu 'ave plans concerning Naomi 'anson yet, but Je zouht maybe Je could wear your ring for ze party."

Harry blinked. "Actually I had no idea what I was going to do about my other persona. What is your plan, Fleur?"

"Je would wear ze ring for tu." She said simply.

Harry looked at the beaming Weasley's. "I don't know Fleur, people might come up to you and ask you things that you might not know."

"We thought of that too." George said. "Fleur will pretend she has a head cold that has affected her throat and won't talk all that much."

The idea was good, and he was surprised it was Fleur who came up with the plan. He didn't know that the Weasley's knew all about his experiences this year. But then again both Ron and Ginny must have been mailing regularly, plus Mr. Weasley was an employee for the Ministry of Magic.

"Sounds good." Harry said, and reached into his pocket, producing the ring. "You seem about the right size Naomi is, only a bit taller, so clothes shouldn't matter. Oh, Pansy Parkinson is good friends with Naomi, so she might press you to talk to her."

Fleur was nodding. "Zat est dat girl who used to date zat Slytherin boy?"

"Yes, but she's not bad. In fact she came to this party to apologize to me. She also will say things about how Naomi should face me, so pretend to be nervous but encouraged okay? Oh! And if she asks if your faking sickness, tell her that you really did get sick and it was ironic because of the jokes you told."

Fleur nodded again. Harry was not sure if the French girl had gotten all that, but just having Naomi there while he was would do a lot. He slowly handed her the ring. She gave a smile then placed it on her finger. It was odd for Harry to be looking at himself, yet not at the same time. There Naomi was staring back at him. He wondered if Fleur's accent remain, or if the voice change affect her broken-English as well.

"You feel alright?" Harry asked, fishing for her to speak.

"I feel fine. Oh, that's strange, my voice is different as well. Do you think it's terrible Bill?"

Bill gave a grin. "Not really."

Harry thought that Fleur spoke a bit to proper, but that was alright. He told her to try and talk more like Ginny when she did talk. Fred and George placed her arms around Harry and the two of them lead the way towards the castle door. There to greet them at the entrance were Filch, McGonagall, and Luna.

"May I take you broom Mr. Potter?" Filch said with loathing in his voice.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at Filch then look at Fleur. "Ms. Hanson, perhaps you should go a head to the Great Hall."

Harry handed him his broom, watching Fleur leave. Then he glanced at McGonagall then at Luna. The party was casual wear, but everyone was dressed semi-nice, including Luna. She had a simple light blue dress on, that looked elegant yet casual. He was surprised they didn't have cartoon werewolves on it.

Luna gave a smile. "Ginny said you would like this dress more than the one I had picked out."

"You look lovely." Harry nodded to her. "C'mon, lets get this over with."

"This way, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall.

As soon as he entered the place went crazy with applause. He couldn't step two feet in before the way was blocked by hands waiting to be shaken and pats on the back. After a few moments they allowed him through but very slowly. Professor McGonagall led him to the teachers table and silenced everyone that was there with one raise of her eyebrow.

"Students, and distinguished guests, I am please to introduce Harry Potter."

The Great hall erupted with applause again. Harry placed a hand behind his head and smiled nervously. The clapping and cheering didn't stop for a at least eight minutes, all the while harry had nothing to do but wave and smile stupidly at them. When the cheering died down McGonagall gave him a look that said that he was so say a speech.

Suddenly Harry wish the clapping didn't stop. He had no clue what to say. Everyone looked at him with bright eyes, so he had to say something. "Hello everyone. It's been a while, but I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts. I don't really think I deserve a party but I guess everyone else seems to think so. What I did wasn't extraordinary. I think that if any one of you had the abilities, you would have been out there doing the same thing I did. The real story here is that good beat evil, simple as that. And it wasn't just me but everyone of us. Your support in me, in the Order of the Phoenix, and the Aurors who risked their lives all played a part in Voldemort's defeat. So this party really isn't for me, but for everyone. So lets celebrate that, and just have fun."

There was applause again. After which, the environment because more party like than hero worship and Harry was free the mingle, with Luna on his arm. Harry still ended up shaking nearly everyone's hand and being asked to count some tales of his adventures. After giving some stories about how brave the other people were involved in the capture of Death-eaters and Voldemort, some of his attention got shifted to the Order.

"You're doing great." Luna said after awhile when they had caught a break in between people. "Once the older people go, I'm sure the students will treat you normally."

"I doubt that."

"No, I think I'm right this time. They're used to you doing great things. They've given you appreciation, now they're busy having fun."

Thankfully Luna was right, on the most part. He still had some students come up to him after the adults were starting to leave, but the conversations were short. Harry saw the a spot were Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were standing and led Luna over towards them. Next to them was Cho, Padma, Fred and George. Thankful it was just the people he knew best he gave them all a big sigh.

"I'll tell you, next time there is a Dark Lord loose, remind me not to kill him."

George laughed. "Like it or not, mate, you're a hero."

Fred added "I bet he'll have is own Chocolate Frog Card now."

George smirked. "You think we should start collecting the Harry Potter set?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know, I bet we could get him to autograph them."

George nodded. "Oh then sell them for a crazy amount of money in our shop."

Hermione smack them on the arm. "Oh hush."

Ginny smiled longingly at him. "I miss that face. How's it feel to be you again?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Oddly enough not as great as I thought."

"He fancies wearing skirts now." Ron laughed.

Luna blinked. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. If you wanted to cross dress then I would support you."

Harry gave everyone a look. "Thanks for that, Luna."

"Anytime."

Cho pushed her way closer. "What are your plans after school?"

"I don't know." Harry answered truthfully. "Maybe I should be an Auror and straighten out the corruption in the Ministry."

"That sounds noble." Hermione said.

"Um, Harry."

Harry turned and saw Pansy looking whiter than she normally did, clinging onto Fleur who looked very uncomfortable. "Pansy?"

"I just want to say something. I know you might think I'm saying this because of what you did, but I've wanted to tell you for a long time before this, so I hope you'll hear me out."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For how I was…back then…when I was dating Draco. I was terrible to you and you didn't deserve it." Pansy kept her eyes to her feet.

"Don't worry about it. You were in love with Malfoy, so naturally I was your enemy by association."

Pansy looked up, smiled a relieved smile. "Thanks you. Oh, Naomi has something to say too."

Fleur looked like a deer in the headlights. Clearly she had no clue what she was supposed to say. There was no way to tell Fleur either. She opened her mouth then shut it. Pansy looked at Fleur then back at Harry.

"She's shy. She just wanted to congratulate you, and hope you don't think she's weird for asking you out last year."

"Err, no, I don't." Harry said. "Thank you Naomi."

"No, thank you Harry, for saving everyone." Fleur said, then pushed her way away from the group.

Pansy gave a nervous smile then ran off after Fleur. Harry wondered how much damage control he'd have to do from this evening when Fleur was playing him.

The next morning Harry woke up in his Naomi body, his feet still tired from all the standing he had done the day before at this party. When he opened his eyes he saw Luna's face bending over him, staring. He normally would be used to this, but it wasn't only Luna. Cho and Padma were also looking down at him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

Padma shook her head. "Don't you think this is enough? You really should be waking up, you know."

"I am awake." Harry moaned.

"He still doesn't get it." Luna blinked. "Wake up Harry!"

"I am!" Harry shouted.

Cho shook her head. "No you're not, you're dreaming Harry!"

"That's crazy I'm wide awake talking to you right now."

"This is a dream." Padma said. "But you need to wake up."

"I don't understand." Harry yawned then rubbed his eyes. "I feel tired but I'm awake."

"He's not getting it." Cho looked at Luna.

"He should really wake up. He's sleeping walking and might hurt himself." Luna said.

"Explain what you're talking about." Harry said.

"You've been dreaming all this time. The truth of the matter is you're still at your house at number four Privet Drive." Padma said. "You're in your room, remember. Try to think. You have to wake up because it's your birthday."

"My birthday already happened." Harry felt confused.

"No it hasn't. Remember the plan? How Aurors are going to take the Dursley's to a safe house so Voldemort doesn't kill them when he comes for you?" Cho said.

"Cho you said Voldemort."

"I'm not really Cho. This is all a dream, Harry!"

"So Aurors are coming to take the Dursleys…"

"And the Order is sending a party to take you to a safe house, then to Bill's Wedding." Luna finished. "Can't you remember?"

"He's been worried, and this deep sleep he's been in was invented to calm him down." Padma said.

"Why would I invent that I was a girl?" Harry stood up.

"Don't as me, I'm just a figment of your imagination." Padma said.

"You really should wake up. You're walking in your sleep."

Harry blinked. "So I invented this whole world. One where I defeat Voldemort."

"Yes." Luna said. "I guess this was your mind's way of trying to figure out how to defeat him."

"Great." Harry sat on his bed again. "How do I wake up?"

"Now that you know it's a dream all you have to do is will yourself to open your eyes." Padma said was a small pout.

"Even though I'm not real, I think I'll miss you, miss this world of yours." Cho said with a sad smile.

"How can you say that?" Luna asked. "Once he wakes up we won't exist."

Harry was about to respond then he felt something wet on his foot. He looked down then realized that he wasn't in the Ravenclaw dorm room anymore, it wasn't morning, and he wasn't a girl. He was in his old room at Privet Drive, it was night, and his foot was standing in a tea cup, with cold tea oozing in his sock.

Suddenly it all came back to him. His birthday was coming up, the plan with the Aurors and the Order. His plan to search out Voldemort, after finding a way to ditch Bill and Fleur's wedding. It seemed so obvious now. That whole other life was just a dream, and one he was starting to forget.

He looked at his school trunk and decided that it was probably time he'd clear all his school books out. He wouldn't need them where he was going. Unlike his fantasy he would not be going back to Hogwarts. He had a mission. He would defeat Voldemort, for real this time.

The End


End file.
